Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show
by Alvinatty4ever
Summary: Alvin and Brittany host their own TV show.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin: Hey it's me again!

Brittany: And it's me!

Alvin: And we're about to answer some questions from our viewers, so we'll get right to it. Brittany, read out our first question.

Brittany: Okay here we go...THIS one is from alvinnascar5...

**Hi Alvin! Hi Brittany! First, I want to say that I'm a huge fan and I love you both! For questions and dares, I've got some interesting ones for you. These came to my mind.**

I dare Alvin to find a large Tupperware container, fill it with cheeseballs and water, and go swimming in it for one whole hour.

Simon, what's the one thing in your life that you have always dreamed about coming true?

Theodore, I dare you to look/act like Optimus Prime while watching a Transformers movie.

Brittany, who's the one singer you dreamed of doing a duet with?

Jeanette, I dare you to talk/act like Bugs Bunny while watching Looney Tunes for one whole hour.

Eleanor, what is the one cooking competition show you've always dreamed of being on and winning?

If I think of anymore, I'll tell you. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, I want to say one thing to all of you: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!

****Alvin: Okay, baby, let's answer those questions...and for that dare, I guess I'll have to do that at home, whenever Dave lets me have cheeseballs again.

Brittany: Si, the first question's for you. *points to Simon, smiling*

Simon: Well, I guess the one thing that I've always dreamed about coming true was that I was presented the Nobel Peace Prize. That must be my lifelong dream...until I get it of course.

Brittany: You deserve it, Simon. You work so hard. *rolls eyes* Unlike Mister Alvin.

Alvin: EXCUSE me! Okay, Theodore..have you seen the Transformers movies yet?

Simon: He's not allowed to do that dare. I won't have him dress as a robot.

Alvin: It's for him, not you, Simon.

Theodore: Well, I don't know. I saw two minutes of it off of Teletoon. *shrugs*

Alvin: Dave will let you watch his copies if you ask. Viewers, I swear I will get a video of Theodore watching a Transformers movie while looking or acting as Optimus Prime! It's going to really start the show off good. Okay, Britt, your answer to your question is obviously me. *smiles*

Brittany: I've done duets with you countless times, have I not?

Alvin: So, I know you enjoy it, obviously. Answer your question.

Brittany: Okay...my answer is...Nial Horan.

Alvin: You never told me that you liked One Direction.

Brittany: He's hot. *giggles*

Alvin: I can't believe you just said that. Him, of all people?

Brittany: So...you'd sing with him if your life depended on it, wouldn't you?

Alvin: *shakes his head* Okay, should we call your sisters?

Brittany: They stopped by already, helping Theodore and Simon with backstage work.

Alvin: Oh okay. *goes offstage* JEANETTE! ELEANOR! WE NEED YOU! COME HERE ALREADY!

*Alvin returns onstage, dragging Eleanor and Jeanette*

Alvin: There. Okay, nice to see you, Jeanette! You too, Eleanor! *looks at Eleanor*

Eleanor: So what do we have to do?

Alvin: Just answer your questions requested of you...*hands Jeanette and Eleanor a sheet of paper*

Brittany: I advise that you think carefully before answering.

Jeanette: Well, I'll do it. I'll take the dare.

Brittany: Perfect! Okay, go over there where Theodore's TV is and tune in to Looney Tunes. *pushes Jeanette offstage in the central direction of the TV* Okay, there you go.

Alvin: Eleanor, what's your answer? *smiles*

Eleanor: Well, for a cooking show...a tie between Cake Boss and Top Chef.

Brittany: Why those choices? *pats Eleanor's head gently*

Eleanor: I dunno. Maybe because they're my favorite shows...

Alvin: Thank you, Ellie.

*Offstage, you can hear Jeanette laughing like Bugs Bunny*

Jeanette: Howdy do, doc?

*Onstage, Brittany and Alvin start laughing*

Alvin: Seems as if the dare worked!

Brittany: Okay, next questions are from Brit-Britt.

**Wow! Great show you guys! I love it!  
First things first: Alvin, you ARE awesome! Infact, you're better than awesome! You're incredibly spectacular! And Brittany, you're remarkably stupendous. With that being said, please don't fight! Please?! We all love you in a very special way and you don't need to prove that you're better than anyone! Besides, I see enough fighting in my house hold as it is. Lol! Anyway, if you're just kidding around, that's ok, just as long as feelings don't get hurt in the progress. You didn't want to say or do something you may regret where anyone can see it! And I definitely don't want to see people get hurt.  
And as for Simon and Theodore, I really appreciate you guys helping out on the show! Great job! *Gives two thumbs up* Thank you! (I always try to make sure that everyone feels important no matter what they're doing. Doesn't it feel nice to have someone tell you you're doing a good job? :) )  
Can you please make sure you keep your brother out of trouble and make sure they're both nice to each other. Make sure they don't do something they may regret later on.**

Now can I ask you guys some questions? (Can be answered by anyone, even Simon, Theodore and the girls)  
What are some you're most memorable memories? (And I mean good memories)  
What is you're absolute favorite food? Do you have any least favorites?  
What is you're favorite board and/or card game?  
What inspired you to become famous rock stars/ movie stars?  
Is there anything you'd like to do besides singing/ dancing/ acting?  
If you could do anything in the world without consequences, what would you do?  
If you could go anywhere in the world without having to worry about the money, where would you go?  
If you could have any superpower in the world without having to worry about fighting crime, which would you have?  
If the world was truly about to end and you had one last day to spend doing whatever you wanted, what would you do?  
How do you fee about the fan fictions and books about you guys? Do you read them and if so what do you think? Have any favorites?  
The Dare of the Day is I dare you to go outside and sing the goofy goober theme song 5 times as loud as you can!  
That's all I've got! I hope to see you soon; but till then,  
PEACE!  
Brit-Britt

****Alvin: Wow...that's a lot. So, ha, I'm spectacular!

Brittany: So, ha, I'm stupendous!

Alvin: Uh huh...spectacular is a better word. I think. Alright, let's answer these questions.

Brittany: My most memorable memory...hmm...maybe the first time I held paws with Alvin...

Alvin: You admitted it. *grins*

Brittany: Oh stop! You're dreaming!

Alvin: Oh c'mon, I think I heard you right. *smiles flirtatious-like* Especially from you, Miss Brittany.

Brittany: Oh really? You get the next question. *waves him off*

Alvin: Hmm...I definitely don't like mushrooms...who would ever like anything so slimy?

Simon: Theodore eats anything. *Adjusts the camera for Theodore*

Alvin: Yeah that's true.

Theodore: Hey at least I'm not picky like you two! *points from Simon to Alvin*

Alvin: And that's your hypothesis?

Brittany: OOH, look who learned a new word today...*smiles* Mister WordyPants.

Alvin: Miss WordyPants. Mrs. WordyPants, I mean.

Brittany: Laugh out loud. *rolls eyes*

Alvin: So...Jeanette, want your next question?

*No reply comes from Jeanette, just laughing*

Brittany: Oh yeah, the hour isn't over yet.

Alvin: Yeah...okay, Eleanor, your turn then. Your question...here. *points to the question on the sheet*

Eleanor: Oh that's easy! Monopoly is my favorite board game! My favorite card game is Uno. I think everybody likes Uno.

Theodore:I like Uno! *waves his paw as directing the camera*

Eleanor: We can play later if you want. Jeanette too, if she's...not a bunny.

Alvin: So, Simon...your turn. This is your answering section too.

Simon: WELL, shouldn't you answer this question? *rolls eyes* Seeing as that you\re the leader?

Alvin: Yeah I guess. Well, I was inspired to be a rock star because of when I started listening to Johnny Cash and then Michael Jackson...Katy Perry and Nicki Minaj...and I noticed that I was good at singing. Not much of a story behind it.

Brittany: Alvin and his brothers inspired me...and my sisters...

Simon and Theodore: WE HAVE NAMES! *pointing to themselves*

Brittany: Well sorry!

Alvin: Next question. Theodore.

Theodore: I like coloring pictures and taste-testing cake. Eleanor's homemade cakes, especially.

Dave: ALVINNNNNN!

Alvin: Okay, I'm coming! *whispers* Time for us to go...sorry. Bye! We'll answer your other questions tomorrow!

Brittany: Until then, may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin: Hey guys, we're back yet again! This show is guarenteed to be our longest yet!

Brittany: Until Alvin gets in trouble again. *Winks*

Alvin: IF I get in trouble again. *rolls eyes*

Brittany: Okay, let us get to the end of our questions...shall we? So from Brit-Britt...let's finish answering these questions...

**If you could do anything in the world without consequences, what would you do?  
If you could go anywhere in the world without having to worry about the money, where would you go?  
If you could have any superpower in the world without having to worry about fighting crime, which would you have?  
If the world was truly about to end and you had one last day to spend doing whatever you wanted, what would you do?  
How do you fee about the fan fictions and books about you guys? Do you read them and if so what do you think? Have any favorites?  
The Dare of the Day is I dare you to go outside and sing the goofy goober theme song 5 times as loud as you can!**

Alvin: Okay..if I could do anything in the world without consequences...well, I'd probably go into the NHL and play pro hockey...Dave says it's too dangerous for a little chipmunk like me...but he's wrong.

Simon: He's not wrong, he's right. *sighs*

Alvin: Well, I said without consequences, didn't I, Si?

Brittany: I'd enter the most famous fashion show and win...somehow. And I don't see how that could be a problem because I'd be the prettiest one there. *fluffs her hair*

Alvin: And that's the problem.

Brittany: *glares* Okay next question. Eleanor, you answer this one. *shows her the sheet*

Eleanor: Oh well, I'd like to go to New York. I know there's a lot of murders there and a whole bunch of rapings and issues but I like the big city, with all the tourist attractions.

Alvin: Everybody wants to go there, maybe it's the paparazzi.

Brittany: Everybody should go to New York. I'd like to be invisible so I could go around places, doing things and not getting ratted out for it.

Alvin: If I were you, I'd use invisibility to get out of going to school.

Brittany: *giggles* Do you hate school that much?

Alvin: What do you think? F's in every subject...except music, actually. Now why don't we move on? If the world was ending...

Theodore: I'd try Skittle pie! *starts laughing*

Jeanette: I'd be the first woman ever to play tennis in the men's league...*comes onstage, wearing Bugs Bunny ears*

Brittany: *Raises eyebrows* You like tennis...Miss Bunny?

Jeanette: Yes, Eleanor's been a real help. Haven't you, Ellie?

Eleanor: Yep! She's been serving well lately, I must admit. *adjusts her shirt*

Brittany: Does she win usually?

Eleanor: WWWell, no...she's got room for improvement.

Alvin: Girls...hello? *waves to them* I'm here, too! *rolls eyes* Come on already...Brittany, answer the question...*groans*

Brittany: Okay, hotshot...so, I think some of the fanfictions are really good and some are really bad...no offense to anybody, whatsoever. I find some of the fanfictions concerning me and Alvin...

Jeanette: Alvin and I is the correct term.

Brittany: Whatever. Alvin and I...they make us act so slutty and like...perverts. I don't know why but Alvin seems so strange in fanfictions some times. Other times, he's totally different. Sweet and sexy and amazing. Opposite of him in real life.

Alvin: Oh come on. *groans again*

Brittany: I'm kidding, baby bear. *laughs* We really like the one 'Through Alvin's Eyes' and I find that one to be nice...for some reason, I just do.

Alvin: Yeah, it seems to have the perfect mixture of sweet and...evil. I dunno, but Britt comes across to me that way at times. *chuckles*

Brittany: Oh really? How about the dare, Alvin? The Goofy Goober song from SpongeBob?

Alvin: I'll do it, I don't know about you. *shrugs*

Brittany: Okay fine, I'll do it. Theo, Si, Jeanie, come on, let's go outside for a second. Eleanor, film this okay?

Eleanor: Alright.

Theodore: Hold it right there, alrighty? *hands the camera to Eleanor, then runs off to follow Simon and Jeanette and Alvin and Brittany outside to the road*

Alvin, Brittany, Simon and Theodore: I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah! You're a Goofy Goober, yeah! We're all Goofy Goobers yeah! Goofy Goofy Goofy Goober yeah! YAY!

Jeanette: This is ridiculous.

Alvin: Okay back inside, we've got a lot to do today for this show. Theo, back to the camera.

Theodore: Eleanor, please. *gestures to the camera* Gotta film the show, as Alvin said.

Eleanor: Okay here you go. *gives Theodore the camera and stands next to Jeanette at the computer*

Alvin: Here's our next set of questions and dares!

**Alvin ,Did you see the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce ? and if you did who is your favorite Ranger or Past Ranger from any show ?**

Simon ,what do you think of Jeopardy and Doctor Who ?

Theodore,ever did Poato chips home made same with french fries and onion rings ?

Brittany ,What are yoru plans (counting the guys ) for any upcoming caroons or movies

Jeanette, what do you in your spare time besides school ?

Eleanore, So you like o either bake or cook ever did your favorite food homemade?

****Thank you, chipmunkfanantic! So, I haven't seen any of the episodes...I'm planning to whenever Simon and Theodore are done watching them and I've heard they're really good.

Brittany: I even saw them before you. *scoffs*

Alvin: Okay...let's not get hot here, baby. Simon...

Simon: I think Jeopardy is a good show to teach people facts if they're watching and teaches people sportsmanship if they're competiting. Doctor Who, however is a different matter. I like it...like it, kinda.

Alvin: I thought you loved that show.

Simon: Not as much as I used to.

Alvin: Okay, Theodore...did you ever eat potato chips with french fries and onion rings?

Theodore: *shakes his head, shaking the camera slightly*

Alvin: Shame...Britt, answer your question. You can read, right? *smiles*

Brittany: *glares* I can read. I do not have any plans...yet. *winks at Alvin*

Alvin: *backs up a little bit* Okay...Jeanette...Eleanor..your turn.

Jeanette: In my spare time, I think of Newton's Laws and try to figure out global warming.

Brittany: So science stuff...*yawns*

Jeanette: Pretty much. It's my slice of heaven. *grins* Ellie, your turn.

Eleanor: I've baked fish pie before..it's my fave pie! *giggles* Next questions guys. This one is from...Salad Bowl? *narrows eyebrows in confusion*

**Hey, guys, nice to see ya! *chuckles lightly* so my questions are fairly easy...easy to answer.**

**Alvin, what's the prime factorization of 82? Bet that's a no brainer! LOL.  
Brittany, what is your favorite outfit for school?**

Alvin: I really don't know the answer.

Brittany: My jeans and black sparkly tank top...that's it, really. *shrugs*

**Hey Alvin Hey Britt! Hi guys! I love you, your awesome! **  
**Alvin, what would you do if you met Taylor Swift? **  
**Brittany, what would you do if you got proposed to by Alvin?**  
**I would like to request 22 by Taylor Swift.**

****Those questions from Katniss Everdeen are to be answered...very shortly. Let me get a drink. *goes offstage to get a drink of water from Simon's plastic cup*

Alvin: If I met Taylor Swift, I dunno what I'd do. I just wouldn't date her. She would write a breakup song. You know that 90% of the breakups she's had are because that the male breaks up with her? True.

*Brittany comes back onstage, licking her lips*

Brittany: Ahhh...that hit the spot. Okay...if Alvin proposed...*giggles and crosses arms* I dunno...just look at him like he was crazy...so should I sing, Alvin?

Alvin: Um...sure. Start or something.

Brittany: *takes a deep breath*

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

It seems like one of those nights  
This place is too crowded too many cool kids  
It seems like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping  
Yeaaaah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

I don't know about you, 22, 22

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22

Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah

It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you

How was it, Alvie?

Alvin: Wonderful, Britt! You did really good! Want to read the next question?

Brittany: Sure.

**Ok here is my dares and questions**

**Alright this first dare is for Simon I dare you to go up to jeanette and kiss her on the lips for two minutes **

**The second dare is for Alvin I dare you to put Brittany in your lap and make out for one minute and the describe how it felt don't worry I'm not a pervert I just like to know these things **

**The next dare is for Theodore I dare you to take eleanor to the kitchen and bake the worlds biggest cupcake and then eat it **

**My first question is for Alvin and Brittany I know you two are dating but when are you Alvin going to ask her to marry you **

**My question for Simon is if your biggest dream is to receive the Nobel prize but wouldn't your dream also be to marry jeanette **

**And my last question is for Theodore if you were to take eleanor on a romantic date where would you take her and what would you do after the date * wink wink***

**Oh and by the way YOU ALL ARE THE BEST I AM IN LOVE WITH ALL OF YOU in a good way that is I know how you think Alvin Sevile and Brittany ANYWHO rock on MUNKS and ETTE'S**

****Those are from chipmunksforlife. Let's do this, Alvie...Simon, you first. *laughs*

Alvin: *starts laughing* Good stuff, Si!

Simon: *blinks* O-okay...*stands up*

*Jeanette places her paws in her lap and looks at Simon with surprise. She giggles as Simon starts to kiss her.*

Alvin: Okay, baby...want to get hot?

Brittany: Sure, Alvie.

*Alvin picks up Brittany, sits her down on him and starts kissing her on her lips*

Theodore: Who knew I'd bake the world's biggest cupcake?

Alvin: *pauses from the kiss* Until next time, may the odds be ever in your favor! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin: Hello hello! We're back!

Brittany: Just a little something, Alvin and I took you up on your dare, chipmunksforlife! I think Theo's almost done with that cupcake and I hear Jeanette enjoyed that kiss.

Alvin: Let's finish from where we left off, shall we?

**My first question is for Alvin and Brittany I know you two are dating but when are you Alvin going to ask her to marry you **

**My question for Simon is if your biggest dream is to receive the Nobel prize but wouldn't your dream also be to marry jeanette **

**And my last question is for Theodore if you were to take eleanor on a romantic date where would you take her and what would you do after the date * wink wink***

****Brittany: So I see we have some questions, Alvin!

Alvin: Okay, Simon, you first. *waves to Simon*

Simon: Well, I would like to marry Jeanette but if she said 'no' for any reason she thinks up, I would respect her choice and go forward on my dream. *shrugs* I did enjoy that kiss.

Alvin: I bet you did, bro. *chuckles* Okay..the answer to that question won't be revealed until next week! So, you have to tune in next time! Secret, MUAH HA HA!

Brittany: So in your language, never. *rolls eyes* Theo, your turn.

Theodore: I would take Eleanor to a beach and buy her a pina colada, because we're now 18 and we're allowed to drink alcohol at this age. *claps his paws* YAY! I would...well...I'd ask her out on another date afterwards?

Alvin: So our next question...

**Questions:**

If you could travel to the future, would you?

Who is your best friend? (Hint: not Theodore or Ellie!)

If you were chosen to star on Faceoff, would you take it?

Who annoys you the most?

What is your favorite subject in school?

If you received an award to star on an episode of CakeBoss, would you accept?

Which is better: Cooking, or eating?

****So, I'm guessing the last question is for Eleanor. *rolls eyes*

Eleanor: I think eating the food I cook is better. I can't decide. *stands next to Theodore at the camera and puts a plate of food in front of the lens*

Theodore: Well well well, avocado! *takes a piece and eats it*

Eleanor: Spicy, right? *moves plate away from lens, giggling*

Alvin: Okay, Eleanor, you have another one. **If you received an award to star on an episode of CakeBoss, would you accept? **So what's your answer?

Eleanor: Of course I would! Who wouldn't?

Simon: Can I answer 'what's your favorite subject in school'? *looks up from homework*

Brittany: Sure you can. *grins*

Jeanette: Oh me too! *takes Bugs Bunny ears off her head* My favorite subject is Mathematics!

Simon: Mine too, enough said. *resumes homework*

Alvin: Who annoys you the most, Theodore? Brittany? Anyone answer that. I have too many options for that question. *smiles*

Theodore: Nobody really annoys me.

Brittany: Alvin annoys me. So does Pink, the girl that sings So What and Blow Me One Last Kiss.

Theodore: I like the song 'Try'. *blinks and writes something down on paper*

Brittany: Okay...**If you were chosen to star on Faceoff, would you take it? **I would take it, it'd be fun!

Alvin: And...Jeanette, answer this: **If you could travel to the future, would you? **

****Jeanette: It matters what point in time. If it's the Jurassic era, that would be amazing! Dinosaurs are fascinating!

Brittany: Alvin, you answer this one...**Who is your best friend? **

****Alvin: Um...I dunno. I have too many best friends to count.

Brittany: Now here we go with the dares. Again, thanks to MunkFevu!

**Alvin: Kiss Brittany, and see what happens.**

Brittany: Kick Alvin in the *ahem*, and see what happens.

Simon: Spend one night in a cellar with Jeanette, with nothing to do.

Jeanette: Vise versa with Simon.

Theodore: Go three days without eating.

Ellie: Go three days without cooking.

Dave: Record all of the other dares, and post them on Youtube. (Watch reactions)

****Oooh Alvie did you hear that? *grins* I'm ready for a kissy kissy!

Alvin: Okay, let me call Dave first. DAVE!

*Dave runs onstage*

Dave: Yes, Alvin? What do you need now? Don't tell me you're asking for alcohol.

Alvin: *raises eyebrows* N-no. I need you to record our dares on camera and post them on YouTube.

Simon: Seperately. *smiles at Dave*

Dave: Alright, let me get the video camera on my phone...just a sec...there. *presses record* Go.

Alvin: Here goes nothing. *leans in and kisses Brittany right on the lips*

Brittany: *kisses back, smiling*

Dave: Awwww, you're so cute! I remember when Alvin was an itty bitty baby and I'd have to dress him when he was little. He used to call me Daddy!

Alvin: *pulls away from Brittany* Dave!

Dave: *grins* Sorry son. Okay, Brittany...don't hurt him okay?

Brittany: *smirks* No promises.

Alvin: AHHHHH! *runs away, Brittany chasing him* HELP ME, THEO! SIMON! AHHHH! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! I'M GONNA DIE!

Simon: *sighs and comes onstage* I'll cover for him while he suffers.

Theodore: *giggles* This is gonna be good!

Simon: I will go into the cellar tonight with Jeanette and stay there, remove all entertainment and sit there. Bored out of my mind.

Jeanette: Or sleep. You can catch up on your sleep, Simon. *nods*

Simon: Okay, Dave will record the whole thing with a built in camera in the cellar. It's attached to a chair down there somewhere, no clue where. But we'll get you the coverage.

Dave: As for Theodore's dare, he is allowed to have soup and chicken broth, but that is all. He is able to drink, I don't want him dying. *smiles at Theodore, assuringly*

Theodore: Okay, I'll take the dare.

Eleanor: *sighs* No cooking for three days. Got it. *asks for the camera from Theodore and starts filming Simon talk about Brit Awards*

*Brittany comes back onstage, smiling. Alvin falls back onto the couch, panting.*

Alvin: Holy shit. *coughs* Sheesh Brittany, you could have killed me!

Brittany: *giggles* I did the dare. He might be there for a while.

Simon: I can cover for him! *raises his paw*

*Brittany nods and stands a little closer to Simon. *

Brittany: A-OK with me. So, here's our next question.

**Awesome show . So , I like to ask a question . Is there going to be a fourth chipmunk movie coming out soon ? I just wanna ask it ( if my question gets on the show ) I also wanna say I am a big , no A BIGGETS FAN , of yuors ( I mean of all of you ) . Ok so bye gyse**

****Simon: Well, we don't know for sure if we'll have another movie. We just might but there's a chance that it will be premiering on Christmas Day of 2013! That's the release date, that is, if Ross Bagdasarian follows through on the idea. Next question!

**Hi Britt! Have you ever thought about starting a family? Do you think Alvin would be a good father? And Alvin, what do you think? Will you ever propose to Brittany? :D**

Those are from alvin britt fan. So, you two, what do you think? Other than the fact that I know the exact day and time of day that Alvin's thinking of it? *smiles with content*

Alvin: Shut up, Si!

Brittany: I've actually thought of starting a family. I really have. I want to have a daughter but a son wouldn't be bad either. I love kids, as long as they're normal, not demons like the kids on some reality shows. I don't want any kids of mine to act like a rugrat.

Simon: If they're your kids, they'll be brats. *chuckles*

Brittany: *glares in anger* Shut up, Simon! Okay, I actually think I'd call the boy: Alvin Jr and the girl: Christina. Or maybe Isobella, after my last name. I don't know exactly. I'm not pregnant so I'm not sure yet, because I've never put much thought into it. I think Alvin would be a good father if he learned RESPONSIBILITY and knew when to BEHAVE! *stares at Alvin*

Alvin: You're drilling me about behaving? *sits up*

Brittany: Alvin, you have a question.

Alvin: Um...yeah I'm going to propose to Brittany..if she doesn't attack me like that! *gives Brittany a death glare*

Brittany: *starts laughing* You'll get every day.

Simon: Alvin, are you 'recovered'? *groans*

Alvin: *narrows eyebrows* Yes. *goes onstage as Simon walks off to talk to Jeanette and Eleanor*

Brittany: Alvin, you read the next set.

Alvin: Okay, these are from Brit-Britt again! Must be your biggest fan, Brittany.

**I'm baaaaaaaack! And guess what! The show is amazing so far, you guys! You guys are awesome as usual! Alvin is just outstanding! Brittany is dynamic! Simon is spontaneous! Theodore is so warmhearted! Eleanor is so caring! Jeanette is such a loveable person! Don't ever change the way you guys are because you guys are perfect, and you all bring a huge smile to my face!**

The ending of the last show was so funny, I could hardly stop laughing! I love Dave's signature cry! Unfortunately, he only says it when you guys are in some sort of trouble! Teehee! You guys are so cute!  
I just wanted to thank you guys for answering my questions on the show! You guys are so sweet! I LOVE the show! It's my favorite! :) (And thank you Alvinatty4ever for your review about me! I think you're tremendous too! Your review and comment brought a smile to my face! You seem like such a nice, sweet, beautiful person! Stay exactly the way you are because you will get very far with you're great personality! :) So again I thank you!)

Now for my questions! Again, these questions can be answered by anyone including Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor!

What's the weirdest/ funniest thing that's every happened to you?  
Do you guys ever watch yourselves on TV?  
What's your favorite movie? (And no, it doesn't have to be one of yours! Lol!) What do you like about that movie?  
What's your favorite TV show? Why?  
What's your favorite quote? Why?

Would you rather live in a world without music or laughter? Why?  
Would you rather read a book or write one? Why?  
Would you rather not be able to see or hear? Why?  
Would you rather break your arm or your leg? Why?  
Would you rather have cake or pie? Why?  
Would you rather have custard or ice cream? Why?

My dare is that I dare you to do the craziest dance you can think of!

That's all the time I have for today! Remember, in the words of Dan Brown, "Everything is possible. The impossible just takes longer."

I hope to see you very soon! Until then, PEACE, LOVE and HAPPINESS to all!

Brit- Britt!

****Whoa, we've got a lot of questions and dares there. So, we'll take this one at a time.

Brittany: You first, Alvie. *flirting smile*

Alvin: O-Okay...**What's the weirdest/ funniest thing that's every happened to you? **Definitely when I met that Frankenstein at the amusement park when we were young. Theodore really made friends with him once he returned Theo's teddybear.

Brittany: Do you still have your teddybear, Theodore? *crosses arms*

Theodore: Maybe. *shifts the camera closer*

Brittany: Okay, do I ever watch us on TV? Oh please, all the time! I watch myself on YouTube and technically everywhere I see myself. I've never gotten sick of myself. *flips her hair* Simon, your turn.

Simon: *looks up and adjusts his glasses* O-Okay. **What's your favorite movie? **Um...probably Hunger Games. Alvin and Theodore begged me to watch it last week with them and I think it's amazing! The cast is really good, I've gotta say.

Brittany: I have to quiz you after, now don't I? *grins* Jeanette, your turn.

Jeanette: Um...what's the question? *blushes*

Simon: **What's your favorite TV show? Why?**

Jeanette: Um, my favorite TV show...iCarly. I like it a lot, thanks to Brittany. She loves iCarly too and also, in Simon's case, Alvin and Theodore and my sisters asked me to watch it. For some reason, you guys tell us to do things all the time.

Simon: Yeah. Not a surprise.

Theodore: Can I answer my question now?

Alvin: Of course. *shows Theodore the question*

Theodore: My favorite quote is: 'Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right'.

Brittany: Eleanor, I'm guessing? *groans and rolls her eyes*

Theodore: No, Taylor Swift!

Brittany: She said that? *blinks* Do you have a crush on her?

Theodore: No. I like it because it's true. You need to be cautious with true love, right?

Alvin: Oh don't I know it! *elbows Brittany*

Brittany: *scoffs* Oh please. Ellie, your turn.

Eleanor: I'd rather live in a world without music.

Alvin and Brittany: WHATTTTTTT?

Eleanor: I like music. *stuffs a cookie into her mouth* But I like laughing better. Theodore tells great jokes, doesn't he?

Theodore: Thanks Eleanor! *takes a cookie off the plate*

Alvin: Um...after that awkward moment..let me answer my next question: **Would you rather read a book or write one? Why? ** I would rather read a book because it's already written.

Brittany: Really, Alvin? *puts her paws on her hips*

Alvin: I'm not good at writing poems, even. *sighs* I'm not Simon, you know. I'm a me. HA!

Brittany: *groans* Buzz off. Okay, **Would you rather not be able to see or hear? Why? **I'd rather not be able to see. Because I could still listen to music, even if I couldn't see Alvin's face. And truthfully, my ears are more important to me than my eyes. Not that I don't love my eyes. *flatters her eyelashes*

Alvin: Ugh. Simon, go on.

Simon: Would I rather break my arm or my leg? My leg. If I had my arm, I would be able to write my homework and if I broke my leg, then I'd have trouble walking. But it really matters which one.

Jeanette: Aren't you left-handed?

Simon: Yeah, I'm a lefty.

Eleanor: Nearly nobody is left-handed. Impressive, Simon.

Jeanette: I'd rather have cake and pie! I can't decide! Oh, Theodore, did you want to answer that one? *gasps* Sorry...

Theodore: No it's alright. *finishes the cookie* It was just a question. I actually would rather have ice cream. Custard tastes yucky.

Eleanor: Who wants to do the Macarena? *starts the Macarena and pulls Simon and Alvin and Brittany and Jeanette with her*

Theodore: This is hilarious! *films Simon and Brittany*

Dave: Guys, I've got to go back inside the house. Stay here in the garage, okay?

Theodore: Dave, we're in an RV. *gestures around them*

Dave: Oh alright, no worries. I gotta go make dinner. Have fun!

*Dave exits and the Chipmunks and Chipettes resume their spots*

Simon: I'll read the following questions from Alvinatty4ever.

**I have a few questions for my favorite baby bears, Alvin and Brittany! (Brit-Britt, you seem like a tremendous person)  
Alvin, what would you do if Brittany fell in love with your brothers? Describe your feelings in both cases.  
Brittany, if you had the choice between kissing a hobo or a murderer or a hobo murderer, what would you decide?  
Simon, how do you feel about Alvin getting so much attention? And what's your input on Alvin and Brittany's relationship?  
Theodore! This is for you, Teddy: How many times have you dreamt you were with Eleanor in a bakery, eating all the muffins you wanted?  
Eleanor, what do you adore about the color green?  
Jeanette, what's the lowest mark you've ever gotton?**

****Jeanette, you've never had a low mark, have you? *stares at Jeanette in surprise*

Jeanette: Well, my lowest mark was a B. I've always gotten higher than that.

Alvin: If Brittany fell in love with my brothers...*smiles evilly*

Brittany: Which I'd never do! *looks from Theodore, the camerman to Simon, the behind-the-scenes man.* Never ever ever.

Alvin: If she fell in love with Simon, that would be weird. A nerd only gets together with the spoiled little diva in movies! *Sticks out his tongue at Brittany*

Brittany: I am NOT spoiled, Alvin Seville! *crosses her arms*

Alvin: If she fell in love with Theodore...hmm...I don't know. I'd suspect that Theodore would make her eat muffins often. Theodore loves muffins. I have no clue why. *shrugs*

Brittany: Okay my question...I'd never kiss a hobo. They're so dirty, ew! *gags* Or a murderer. Their hands are probably bloody. Yuck yuck yuck. Double yuck for the hobo murderer. None at all. *gags again* Okay Simon...answer.

Simon: Well, Alvin always gets attention. It's not a shock to me. I like not being the main concern, because I want to be able to study in peace. Alvin and Brittany together...bad mix.

Alvin: Hey...watch it, bro. *stares at Simon*

Simon: Sorry but am I lying? *gives Alvin a serious look*

Eleanor: All I'm saying is that Alvin better treat my sister right or there'll be some serious damage! *glares at Alvin, menacingly*

Alvin: *eyes grow wide* Whoa...Okay.

Theodore: *pushes Alvin away from Eleanor, then goes back to filming* Ellie, don't kill him. Yet. *grins* I've actually never dreamt that before. It'd be a nice dream though...

Eleanor: I like green because it's such a peaceful color.

*Alarm goes off. Alvin and Brittany cover their ears. After two minutes, the alarm stops*

Alvin: What was THAT? *points up to the ceiling of the RV*

Jeanette: *comes onstage with Eleanor and Simon while Theodore zooms in on them* We installed an alarm on the ceiling for whenever we schedulue the time it goes off, that it goes off!

Brittany: So? *rubs her ear, angrily*

Jeanette: Whenever, that alarm goes off, you guys have to come to the song hat and draw a piece of paper out that says a song. And you have to sing it. Extra entertainment.

Alvin: That's a good idea.

Brittany: Okay, Theo, back on us. *points to herself and Alvin*

*Theodore shifts the camera to Brittany and Alvin*

Brittany: Where's this song hat? *looks around*

Simon: Here it is. *hands Alvin the hat* Draw one, Alvin.

Alvin: Here goes. *rummages in the hat and draws one out. He unfolds it and reads it out loud* Try by Pink. Oooh, your lucky day Britt.

Brittany: Come on. *grumbles under her breath, pushes her hair behind her ear and stands up straight*

_Ever wonder bout what he's doin'  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better  
To never ask why_

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
Does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try try

You've gotta get up and try try try  
You've gotta get up and try try

__Alvin: Good job, Brittany! *claps for Brittany*

Brittany: Let's answer some more questions.

**Alvin, while you are somewhat cool you have little to no respect for girls, regardless I have but one dare. I dare Jeanette to whomp Alvin with a frying pan while saying anything and everything she doesn't like about him.**

Brittany, though you won't have any problems doing this, keep being beautiful.

Sincerely yours,  
Vic 'Cody' Seville

****Ha! That person thinks I'm beautiful! *grins*

Alvin: You are so making that up. *rolls his eyes*

Brittany: Am not. See for yourself. *thrusts the paper in front of him*

Alvin: Okay, I stand corrected. *hands the paper back to Brittany* And..wait, you get to kill me, then Jeanette? What next, Frosty the Snowman?

Jeanette: I-I don't think I can do it. *looks to Simon*

Simon: *scoffs* Oh believe me I can. *takes a frying pan out of the RV kitchen drawer and hands it to Jeanette, gladly*

Jeanette: N-no. I won't.

Simon: Well, okay. Seems as if it's the first dare you guys haven't accepted. *frowns*

Alvin: I wouldn't blame her for not hitting me. *imitates Simon* I dare you to go tell Dave that you're dating Jeanette.

Simon: I can't do that! Dave doesn't even know you're dating HER! *points to Brittany with his homework sheet*

Brittany: Shut up! Stop fighting! *sighs* Okay, next dare is from Andreabunton.

**Ok.. I dare Alvin and Simon to read a "Alvon" fanfic and then look up some of the fan art!(trust me.. You will be shocked..)**

****Wow, let's wait to see how hot this will be. *flirting smile directed at Alvin and Simon*

Alvin and Simon: EWWWWW!

Brittany: It's a dare, you can't back out. *starts laughing*

Alvin: Okay okay...*facepalm* This will be so humiliating.

Brittany: But hilarious. *sits on a beanbag chair* Here, let me fire up my laptop. Get a drink or something while you're waiting.

*Alvin goes offstage and gets a drink from the sink of the RV kitchen. He takes a few gulps and sighs, coming back onstage*

Alvin: I can't believe this.

Brittany: It'll be fine, I swear. *giggles* Okay okay, here we go. .net. Here we go. *giggles* Okay, let me log in. FireFly407. There we go. Choose the story, Mrs. Seville.

Alvin: Really, Britt? *gives her an angry glare. Then, he tunes into 99.9 Virgin Radio to listen to the radio, and Try is on*

Brittany: Ugh, turn it off. *bites her lip* I'll choose for you.

Alvin: Noooo! *ruffles his hair and shakes his head* C'mon...give me your laptop!

*Brittany reads the fanfiction*

Brittany: No way. Here. Simon, get here and read this. It's hilarious...*chokes back laughter*

*Simon comes over, cleaning his glasses, puts his glasses on and reads it. Alvin reads it too and runs offstage to barf*

Simon: You're kidding me, right? *wipes his nose with a tissue* Disgusting. Who finds pleasure in writing about us doing that? That's just wrong.

Brittany: Yeah I know! *turns off her laptop* It's strange. *giggles a little*

*Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore and Simon hear Alvin's retching in the bathroom in the back*

Brittany: Baby, are you alright? *stands up and walks offstage to the bathroom*

Simon: I guess it was too much for him. *wipes the sweat off his head* Horrifying.

Brittany: Alvin! Oh my God! You're that sick! *rushes out onstage* Simon, is Alvin poisoned or something? He's like, seriously, sick.

Simon: *eyes grow wide* I don't know...I have no idea.

Brittany: He's so sick! He really is! What did you feed him? *shakes Simon vigorously*

Simon: I don't know, Brittany! Help him!

Jeanette: Is he going to be okay? *goes to the kitchen to get a drink from Alvin's cup but stops*

Simon: Brittany, just calm down. He'll be..somewhat fine. *adjusts his glasses nervously*

Jeanette: It's the water. It's gray and filled with...X2ChromoZ0! It makes you really sick, you know.

Simon: He drank it, didn't he? *rolls his eyes*

Brittany: Oh no...*shakes her head*

*In the background, there's the sound of a window opening and a yell of pain*

Brittany: Theodore, pause the camera! *waves her paws in front of the camera* Pause it!

Theodore: Alright, pausing. *pauses the camera* Ellie, can I have another cookie?

Eleanor: Sure. *passes Theodore a cookie*

Brittany: Next up is the Mystery Date! Somebody needs to help him while we do that!

Eleanor: I can do it. I know how to take care of sick chipmunks, like Theodore when he had the flu.

Brittany: You're one of the contestants! None of us can! Simon's the guesser and Theodore has to film! Poor Alvin will be all alone, dying! *sighs*

Simon: Then...I'll get Dave. *runs out into the house to fetch Dave*

Alvin: *staggers back and falls onto the floor* B-Brittany...

Brittany: *gasps* Alvin...Alvin...Are you...Oh my...Jeanette, Eleanor, help me!

Eleanor: Wh-what do we do? *blubbers in confusion*

Brittany: I don't know!

Jeanette: Well, when's Simon going to be back? And..where's Theo? *looks around*

*Theodore was inside the house, telling Dave that Alvin was sick at the same time as Simon and the chipmunks began fighting to be heard, stretching time*

Eleanor: H-he went outside...but what do we do? *gasps as Alvin tries to get up but he falls back down on his face*

Brittany: ALVIN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! COME ON, ALVIN!

Jeanette: Britt, he can't! The chemicals are destroying his sense of security...he's going to be unconscious for a while! *sniffs*

Brittany: WHY DOES HE HAVE TO SUFFER OF ALL PEOPLE? CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING?!

Jeanette: I don't know...*sighs*

*Brittany rolls Alvin over onto his back and gasps. The left side of Alvin's face is bloody*

Brittany: ALVIN! *puts her ear to Alvin's chest, where his heart would be*

*Theodore comes back in, leading Simon.*

Theodore: Dave's too busy! He doesn't even believe us and he's went out shopping!

Simon: Is he...oh my...*sighs*

Brittany: HE'S BLEEDING REALLY BAD! CAN'T YOU GUYS HELP ME?

Eleanor: WE don't know what to do! Brittany, calm down. He'll be fine!

Brittany: *starts crying* HE WON'T BE FINE! *hugs Alvin tight* HE'S HURT, YOU GUYS CAN'T TELL?

Jeanette: Leave Brittany to play with her boy toy. *walks out to the house with Theodore and Eleanor*

Brittany: NOOOO! NOOO! COME BACK! *collapses on the floor, tugging at Simon's feet* SIMON YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!

Simon: Brittany, I'm really sorry...you need to handle this alone.

Brittany: WHY CAN'T YOU HELP? HE'S YOUR BROTHER FOR GOD'S SAKE!

Simon: Brittany! Hang on, okay? Just relax. Take a deep breath. *stands Brittany up on her feet* Let me help. I'll help you.

Brittany: YOU DAMN BETTER! *plays the camera, not showing Alvin* Sorry, viewers, but we're gonna postpone the Mystery Date to tomorrow. *starts crying again* See you tomorrow and remember to submit your dares and questions...*stops the camera*

Simon: It'll be okay. Let me go to the bathroom. *goes into the bathroom*

Brittany: *sits next to Alvin* Baby...I'm going to take care of you...hang on, Alvin.

*Simon runs in with a knife, bloody. He sighs and motions to it*

Simon: Someone stabbed him. *tosses the knife in the sink*

Brittany: Who?

Simon: How would I know? Somebody did! We have to find out, now don't we?

Brittany: *gulps* Yes...I love you, Alvin..*kisses Alvin's forehead and wipes some blood off his cheek* We need to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin: Hey I'm back..in pain...with a scar on my head...stupid loincloth is itchy...*scratches his forehead*

Brittany: Don't you dare do that. You're going to draw more blood out. *pulls his paw down from his head and sighs*

Alvin: Okay okay...

Brittany: So we have a few more questions from Brit-Britt for today's show...

**Alvin Seville! You better be ok! The question is, who did this horrible and unspeakable act. EVERYONE was in the room when Alvin got stabbed. Could it have been BRITTANY?! She ran off stage to 'aid' Alvin when he was puking! Or could it have been SIMON?! He was the one who 'found' the knife; he could have very well picked it up to frame someone else! Or maybe even JEANETTE?! She could have been thinking about all the things she didn't like about Alvin. and decided to get even by giving him a good stab in the back... Literally! And then there's ELEANOR! She's the one who said she'd hurt Alvin if he ever hurt Brittany; maybe she was taking the initiative to do so before he even had the chance! And let's not forget THEODORE?! Sweet and lovable and 'innocent' on the outside, but could he be a dangerous criminal on the outside?! Think about it, when Eleanor basically threatened to kill him, he joked around and said, "Wait, don't kill him... Yet!" Could that have been a secret message hinting that he wanted to do it himself?! Who knows! So from now on, we're are going to play a little game of DECTIVE! You can guess who will be the suspects and I will be... SHERLOCK BRIT-BRITT! I'm going to ask ALL of you a series of questions and I expect you ALL to answer! We're going to solve this case. We'll find out who the liars are and who is telling the truth! I want everyone to answer these!**

Where were you on the day Alvin got stabbed?  
What were you doing when he got stabbed?

Why did you tell Alvin to get a drink?  
What was Alvin drinking?  
Did he get it himself or was it given to him?  
Where could he, or anyone else in the room, get it from?  
Why would you even have this substance in the water?  
How did Jeanette know what it was?

What did Brittany mean by "What did you feed him?" Simon?

Why wouldn't you help him when he was laying on the floor, bleeding to death?  
Why weren't you the least bit concerned that Alvin was hurt?  
Why were you going to leave Brittany to handle it by herself?

Where did you find the knife that was used to stab Alvin?  
What kind of knife was used to stab Alvin?  
Where do you keep this particular knife?  
Do you have to stand on anything to get it?  
Was Alvin stabbed before or after he got sick?  
How long did it take you to realize that Alvin was hurt?

Where was Dave during all of this?  
Was Dave preparing to leave or was he already gone?  
What were Dave's exact words when you told him?

Did it ever occur to you to call the hospital or even the police? If it did, why didn't you?  
Did it ever occur to you to check the hands and clothes of everyone is the room? If it did, why didn't you?

Answer these questions and hopefully we can get some answers around here!  
And to who ever did this to Alvin, I hope you know that if Alvin is seriously hurt or worse because of this, this will be on your conscience for the rest of your life. You can never run from this, you will always be the blame. No matter how hard you try to forget it, it will always be in you're mind. The guilt will always eat you alive and you're alway going to be the one who did this! Sooner or later we're going to find out it was you, so there's no use lying about it! We'll figure it out!

Answer the questions. Piece it together. I will help, but until then, good luck!

-Brit-Britt!

Alvin: Seems like somebody's on my side. *glares at Brittany*

Brittany: I never said I wasn't on your side, did I? *looks at him, questioningly* Okay, a couple questions to answer. First off, I was sitting in a beanbag chair on the day Alvin got stabbed, which was yesterday...I was using my laptop and that was all. Really, nothing...*gestures to her sisters* They were helping Theodore with the tech stuff and Simon was reading the fanfiction with me.

Simon: Which was foul...really...*grumbles in disgust* I can't believe this people.

Brittany: I told Alvin to get a drink because...who knows? Maybe he was thirsty? How could I possibly have known he would get sick? *rolls eyes* Really.

Alvin: And I know I drank water that I got from the tap by myself...obviously.

Brittany: Alvin got it from the sink, didn't you? *looks at Alvin*

Alvin: *nods* I honestly don't know why that stuff was in the water...maybe there's bad plumbing or something in this RV...And Jeanette, maybe you put it in there?

Jeanette: I swear I didn't! *adjusts her glasses* I'm a scientist, I know what every substance is.

Brittany: And this question: **What did Brittany mean by "What did you feed him?" Simon?**

Simon: I don't feed him anything. He gets his own food...

Brittany: Hmmm...I think Brit-Britt is quite helpful...Hey! Jeanette, Ellie...

Eleanor and Jeanette: Yes, Brittany? *grins at their sister*

Brittany: Why didn't you help me when Alvin was bleeding? Why didn't you care?

Jeanette: I didn't know what to do, Brittany. I really didn't.

Eleanor: Neither did I. We're not doctors! *sighs*

Brittany:Whatever. Why did you leave me to take care of Alvie by myself?

Alvin: Alvie? *snorts* Wow, Brittany.

Brittany: C'mon, you're normal sometimes.

Eleanor: Simon helped you, did he not?

Brittany: Well he did...okay...Simon, where'd you find the knife?

Simon: In the bathroom sink next to the motor. *shrugs* It was just an ordinary kitchen knife. And as for the following questions, we don't even have knives in this RV!

Brittany: Alvin, when were you stabbed?

Alvin: I dunno...while I was sick...at the same time, actually. *blinks twice, yawning in exhaustion*

Brittany: I realized that he was sick once I heard him throwing up in the bathroom..so I tried to help him but he was just too sick and he coughed up blood...*sniffs, trying not to cry* Oh I better not talk about this...Let me go outside to the house for something to eat. Just a second.

Alvin: Okay...next question...

*Brittany leaves the RV and goes in the house for a muffin*

Alvin: **Where was Dave during all of this?  
Was Dave preparing to leave or was he already gone?  
What were Dave's exact words when you told him?**

Simon: Dave was in the house, preparing to get to the store. I tried to tell him but Theodore wouldn't shut up! *stares at Theodore with anger*

Theodore: *directs the camera to Simon* Sorry! *puts the camera back to Alvin*

Simon: He just fainted when we told him. When he got up, he didn't say anything. He just started crying and ran to his room. I've never seen him cry before though. *raises eyebrows* Very concerning.

Alvin: I remember going to the hospital...don't remember what happened after I got into the hospital...the doctors started rubbing their eyes and mumbling.

Simon: It couldn't have been any of us.

Alvin: It might have been you. *points to Simon* You killed me!

Simon: Alvin, you're alive. *groans*

Alvin: I KNOW.

Jeanette: Are those all the questions for today?

Alvin: Yeah, there's some comments though.

Eleanor: Let me read them...*looks at the sheet*

**Oh crapbaskets, Alvin has someone who wants him dead not good not good at all.  
Well I guess someone needs to get him a bodyguard, try a professional wrestler like The Undertaker he'll provide plenty of safety. Funny stuff in here even I wouldn't dare anyone to kick Alvin in the balls.**

*Brittany walks into the RV with an orange*

Alvin: Yeah...next one...

**Oh God, hope hes ok D:**

Brittany: I brought you an orange..*hands it to Alvin*

Alvin: Thanks, baby.

Brittany: Something just occured to me now...

Alvin: What was it? *peels the orange, annoyed*

Brittany: Didn't you guys hear the window opening yesterday? When Alvin was in the bathroom?

Alvin: Hmm...

Simon: Well...*raises eyebrows*

Brittany: Simon and Theodore...you two were in here...we were all in here. None of us stabbed him.

Simon: Wouldn't Alvin know who it was? Considering he saw who it was? *shrugs*

Alvin: The person was wearing all black...I couldn't identify the person...

Simon: Okay time to show our viewers some photos...first of Eleanor...Theodore, show the photo onscreen.

Theodore: Showing photo.

I think it's beautiful! *smiles at Eleanor*

Eleanor: Aw Theo! *hugs Theodore tight, causing him to shake the camera slightly*

Simon: Next photo is of Theodore..Theo, show the photo, please. *taps his shoulder*

Theodore: Next.

Alvin: Nice pic, Theo. *grins*

Brittany: Nice photo. Who's next?

Simon: Um...me. Theodore, show the photo.

Theodore: Showing photo.

Alvin: Nice glasses, bro.

Brittany: Jeanette would sing 'Call Me Maybe' for that. *giggles*

Jeanette: NO! *blushes*

Simon: Next is you, Alvin...Theo, show the pic.

Theodore: Okay, here it comes.

Alvin: Wow...

Brittany: Aw, you're so cute! *giggles again*

Alvin: I know that's so true...

Simon: Ugh! Jeanette's next, Theo.

Theodore: And Jeanette...

Simon: Beautiful as usual.

Jeanette: Thank you, Simon!

Simon: Brittany's next, okay? Show the photo, Theodore.

Theodore: Brittany's photo is now up.

Alvin: Smokin' hot. *eats some of the orange*

*Alarm goes off, meaning the Song Hat*

Simon: Brittany, choose a song from the hat. *hands Brittany the hat*

Brittany: *searches for a slip of paper* Okay...Daylight by Maroon 5!

Alvin: Can I sing this one? *raises paw*

Brittany: Okay, sure Alvin!

Alvin: Here we go...

Brittany: WAIT! Jeanette, set up the chairs for the Mystery Date, okay?

Jeanette: *nods* Okay, definitely.

Alvin: I'm going to start...

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast?  
This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Here I am staring at your perfection  
My arms, so beautiful  
This is guy is getting dired cause stalls are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes out, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because  
I don't wanna stuck alone babe, stuck alone babe  
I was afraid of the dark but now  
It's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (ye

Brittany: You're so good, Alvin!

Alvin: Thanks...okay, are you all ready for the Mystery Date thing?

Brittany: Let me go sit down! *sits in a chair between Eleanor and Jeanette*

Alvin: Theodore, zoom in our three contestants.

Theodore: Okay...*zooms in on the Chipettes*

Alvin: Tie your blindfold, okay? *hands black and red blindfold to Simon*

Simon: Alright. *sighs, ties blindfold and staggers forward*

Alvin: Almost at the chair...*pushes Simon into the chair* There. Okay...let's start with introducing yourselves! Simon, you first.

Simon: Well...I like school and ice-skating and reading novels about history and fantasy. I'm tall, I like the color blue and I'm very smart, in my opinion...and most other opinions. I'm about done.

Alvin: Perfect! Girl #1, your turn.

Girl #1: I like cooking and art. I like to dance and take part in yoga.

Alvin: Great job! Girl #2...go. *smiles*

Girl #2: I like singing and um...dressing up...dancing, going to the mall...partying...that's it.

Alvin: Wonderful. Girl #3...

Girl #3: I like to read and interview people...helping my family with problems...painting furniture...I'm sure I'm done.

Alvin: Okay...now let's change their voices so Simon can't remember them...Girl #1...say something.

Girl #1: I got a feeling...today's gonna be fun! *giggles*

*Girl #1 sounds like Mickey Mouse*

Alvin: Theo...this one. *points to the camera screen options*

Theodore: Okay...*selects the voice* Girl #2, speak.

Girl #2: Hi...it's me...best singer ever! *giggles as Girl #1 fiddles with her belt*

*Girl #2 sounds like Beyonce*

Alvin: And Girl #3!

Girl #3: Hello, viewers...nice to see you.

*Girl #3 sounds like Katy Perry*

Alvin: Okay, Simon...ask 3 questions for the contestants to answer. *chuckles*

Simon: Hmmm...alright, who's your favorite singer? *scratches his blindfold*

Girl #3: Um..Johnny Cash.

Girl #1: Bruno Mars.

Girl #2: One Direction!

Simon: Where's your favorite hang-out place?

Girl #2: The mall downtown, obviously. *groans*

Girl #1: A pottery class!

Girl #3: The library or the town pool.

Simon: Last question: What is your favorite book?

Girl #1: Cookbooks, 'nuff said.

Girl #3: Any adventure book.

Girl #2: The Hunger Games.

Alvin: Okay...the Mystery Date questions are now completed!Now it's time for Simon to choose his Date for one day...Simon, if you will?

Simon: *hesitates, biting his lip* Um...Girl #1.

Alvin: Congratulations, Girl #1!

Theodore: Changing voices back to usual. *switches the Chipettes voices and zooms in on Alvin and the Chipettes and Simon*

Alvin: *pulls off Simon's blindfold* And the lucky girl is...Eleanor Miller!

Eleanor: Aw...is this okay with you, Jeanette?

Jeanette: Uh-uh-s-sure...*whimpers*

Eleanor: Thanks, Jeanie! It's only one small day, don't worry

Simon: You're kidding me.

Alvin: It's one date, dude. Okay, now for some last minute stuff that Simon and Jeanette have been adding in lately...they've thought up new sections for the show.

Jeanette: *nods* We're gonna put a picture of a celebrity onscreen and you guess who it is! We called it Celeb Crash. So, first photo.

Theodore: Okay..here we go. Here's our first photo...

Simon: I really don't know.

Brittany: Who chose these photos, though? *looks at Jeanette*

Jeanette: Me. *smiles* It'll also say two movies the celebrity stars in...so for this one, Ella Enchanted and Dark Knight Rises.

Simon: Viewers, remember to submit any photos of celebs you want us to put on our shows!

Alvin: Anne Hathaway?

Jeanette: Yep...Theo, next photo!

Theodore: Here we go.

She stars in Fashion Police and Million Dollar Closets.

Brittany: Kendall Jenner.

Jeanette: *starts snickering* I figured she'd get that one!

Brittany: I follow fashion stars on Twitter...*shrugs*

Jeanette: Next photo.

Theodore: Okay...

This celebrity sings the song Hung Up and stars in the show 'Glee'.

Brittany: Is it...Jessalyn Gilsig?

Jeanette: Nope. Somebody else.

Brittany: Eleanor, you guess.

Eleanor: Um...Jayma Mays?

Jeanette: No...Simon would get this one. *points to Simon*

Simon: Ooh! Is it Madonna?

Jeanette: *giggles* Correct.

Theodore: Next celebrity...

He stars in Toy Story 3 and Christmas with the Kranks.

Simon: Tim Allen.

Alvin: Wow, Simon's good at this! *scoffs and finishes eating the orange*

Theodore: Next...

He stars in...The Lookalike and our movies. Oh you should all know this.

Simon, Brittany, Eleanor and Alvin: JUSTIN LONG!

Jeanette: All of you are right. Next.

Theodore: Okay...

She stars in iCarly and...

Alvin and Brittany: Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett!

Jeanette: *laughs* Oh that was obvious for you two! Last one...

Theodore: Here it is!

Stars in basically just South Park.

Alvin: I dunno. *tosses the orange peel into the garbage*

Simon: Trey Parker.

Jeanette: Correct! Alrighty, now it's time for the segment that Eleanor decided on...

Eleanor: *bows as Theodore films her* Okay, this is called Gossip Global. We just say things about celebrities and facts about them, chat about them, you get the picture.

Theodore: Should I put up a photo?

Eleanor: It's just a figure of speech, Teddy! *grins* So, first on Katy Perry...she's not with Russel Brand but who is she with? We'll be on that shortly.

Alvin: Didn't Theodore have something?

Theodore: Yeah! *hands the camera to Simon* I'm going to do Quotes! And here's a couple:

_Be yourself and you can be anything-Katy Perry_

_You miss 100 percent of the shots you never take-Wayne Gretzky_

_ If there are no stupid questions, then what kind of questions do stupid people ask? Do they get smart just in time to ask questions?-Scott Adams_


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin: Hey it's Alvin here! *waves to the camera* Nice to know that you're all watching!

Brittany: And we're gonna start off the show with some comments and questions sent in by our viewers!

**What the front yard who would want to hurt Alvin he's awsome who ever did it better run and hide cause they wont want Dave or the others getting a hold of them**

Alvin: Thanks for your concern, chipmunksforlife, but I'm okay now. I still want to find who the hell stabbed me and teach them a lesson...

Brittany: And then that person will be put in the hospital! *grins*

Alvin: Next is **Ok, so happy he's ok now. Anyway do you read 'ilovethechipmunks ' stories if u do, what is their opinions of them. This is mainly Alvins and Brittanys question because they explain so much feelings in them.  
Also what's your favourite out of them, mines 'what happens out of love' an 'afraid of falling in love', what do you all think about them two. If you haven't then ok :) **Thank you, AxB love artist for your questions.

Brittany: Well...Alvin hasn't read them yet but let me get my computer up and running...

Theodore: While you're waiting, enjoy a little poem recited by Jeanette! *directs the camera to Jeanette*

Jeanette: *bows* There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind.

Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends.

Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends.

Simon: Where the Sidewalk Ends by Shel Silverstein! *chuckles*

Jeanette: Correct!

Brittany: Okay here's the author's page...which one do you wanna read, Alvie? *pulls him closer*

Alvin: *scans the page* Um...this one. *points to the selected story*

Brittany: You read it...while I host the show, okay? *hands Alvin her laptop*

Alvin: Okay sure. *sits in the beanbag chair, reading the fanfiction*

Brittany: Actually, I really like the story 'Afraid of Falling in Love'. It's so brilliantly written. But my favorite is definitely Lost Forever..even though I die in that story..

Alvin: Good luck coming back to life.

Brittany: Ha ha very funny, Alvin. Alright, we have some questions from Brit-Britt again...

**Okay, thank you all for cooperating! I have my... ahem... SUSPICIONS, but I won't know for sure until I ask a few more questions.**

Was the knife used to kill Alvin a knife from the house, or was it an unknown knife? Did that knife belong to someone else?

On what side of Alvin's head was stabbed? Left, right or middle?  
What hand do you guys write with?

Alvin, you said that you saw the man when he enter. On what side did they enter to room?  
Did the masked fiend face you?  
How big was the person who stabbed you?

Please answer the questions and I will get back to you.  
Brit-Britt! 

So we have our detective back on track, guys.

Simon: May I answer the first two questions?

Brittany: Of course. *rolls eyes*

Simon: It was a completely unknown knife. None of us have seen it before.

Jeanette: How do you know?

Simon: Well, it's short and curved and completely black, was what I remembered. And we've never held knives...*shrugs* The knife obviously belonged to somebody else.

Brittany: And..Alvin was stabbed on the left side of his head, was he not?

Eleanor: Correct. *hands Theodore a cookie*

Brittany: I'm...right-handed. *raises her right paw*

Eleanor and Jeanette: Me too!

Simon: Left-handed, as I mentioned before.

Theodore: Right-handed.

Brittany: I don't see what that question has to do with this.

Simon: *groans* You don't notice it yet, but it may turn into something realizable.

Jeanette: Brittany, he's right...maybe it's a matter of fingerprints! *grins, excited about the mystery*

Brittany: Alvin, you need to answer some questions.

Alvin: *looks away from the laptop* Yeah?

Brittany: Where did the man come from?

Alvin: The window. *rolls eyes*

Brittany: And...did he face you to look at you?

Alvin: Um..hmm...no. He never looked at me.

Brittany: And also...how big was the person who stabbed you?

Alvin: Pretty skinny, in fact.

Brittany: That answers everything. *sulks a little* I need to get to the bottom of this.

Simon: This is so crazy...why would anybody stab Alvin? *looks at Alvin, who's reading the fanfiction*

Brittany: Okay, I don't have a clue.

Simon: Well, let's read some comments...Jeanette, if you may?

Jeanette: Alright...we only have one more question. *giggles and starts laughing uncontrollably*

Eleanor: Let me see that! *reads the question and starts laughing*

Simon: What the heck is it?

Eleanor and Jeanette: Look! *shoves the paper at Simon and Theodore*

*Simon and Theodore read the question and burst out laughter. *

Alvin: What the hell are you talking about? *stops reading and stands up*

Simon: I don't know how to answer this...*tries to stop laughing*

Jeanette: Okay, this is from cupcakess...Ellie, read it...*giggles*

Eleanor: Okay...*giggles* **My question is for Simon, Theo, Jeanette and Eleanor:**

Have any of you guys ever walked in on Brittany and Alvin being intimate with each other? If yes, how awkward was it? *starts laughing again*

Theodore: Oh my gosh, all four of us walked in on them last night! Such a coincidence! It was totally awkward because last night..they didn't notice we were there after Simon yelled at them!

Simon: Oh it was funny...

Alvin: *crosses arms* Was not.

Simon: Not for you two...you guys were getting it on. *starts laughing again*

Brittany: Oh please.

Simon: Well whenever you guys do it, you enjoy it.

Alvin: Okay...can we get on with this?

Simon: Alrighty! Time for some celebrity gossip that Eleanor pulled up. Eleanor, go ahead.

Eleanor: Did you know that Snoop Dogg was smoking marijuana onstage during the BMI songwriting panel?

Brittany: That's believable.

Eleanor: Hey, Britt...you know, there's an interesting article about Russell Brand's input on Katy Perry's relationship with John Mayer.

Brittany: Really? What does it say?

Eleanor: He said that Katy Perry was perfect from top to bottom and he doesn't like the fact that she's dating John Mayer.

Brittany: Wow, that's a surprise. *sighs* Poor Russell.

Eleanor: And also, to all the viewers who are into celebrity gossip like Brittany, all our gossip comes from .com

Brittany: Any more?

Eleanor: Well, on Valentine's Day, Taylor Swift isn't going to spend any time with boys. It'll be spent as a party day with her 15 friends. *grins* Gotta be a girl's day! So, another issue, is Swift writing a song about her ex, Harry Styles?

Brittany: She is, I bet you that. *twirls her hair*

Eleanor: She is! She's back in studio!

Brittany: Oh my God, really?

Eleanor: Yeah, she is!

Alvin: This makes no sense to me...*sighs and sits in the beanbag chair*

Brittany: What else?

Eleanor: Well, it's obvious that Taylor Swift introduced Harry to her parents, and she did. But Selena Gomez seems to want some 1D action too, because she said that she wanted to kiss Zayn.

Brittany: Like that's gonna happen. *crosses arms*

Alvin: Can we talk about something else?

Simon: Well it's all we've got for today...*tries to get Theodore to turn off the camera*

Theodore: Calm down, Si!

Alvin: Just remember, send in your comments and questions.

Brittany: Also, I'm pleased to tell you that there's a website all about us! .com!

Alvin: See you for tomorrow's show!


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin: Hey we're all back and we're ready for some questions! *smiles at the camera*

Brittany: I'll get Simon to read the questions while I go fix my hair. Simon, take this. *throws the papers at Simon and runs offstage to behind Theodore, fixing her hair*

Simon: U-uh, okay...these are from Brit-Britt again.

**I've come down to a few conclusions.**

Whoever did this to Alvin does NOT live in this house, (either that or someonecis very tricky about where they hide their knives) is right handed, skinny and came in through the window. Narrowing it down! Please answer the following questions.

Did the person speak?  
Was the mask they were wearing buldged in any, way, shape or from?

What level is you guys bathroom on? (First floor, second floor, third floor?)

Did any of you at any time enter the bathroom while Alvin was in there!

Who was the last one to go in there before Alvin did?

Alvin, was the window open before you even got in there or was it closed and the intruder pushed it open?

Thank you all for being so cooperative. Good luck to you guys in your hunt to unmask the masked scoundrel! Hopefully these questions (along with your answers) will help. The answer is probably right under our noses. I'm sure either I or one of you will figure this out.

Till next time! Brit-Britt is out; PEACE! 

I think most of these questions are for Alvin. *rolls eyes* A fangirl. Great.

Alvin: *crosses arms* Yeah yeah.

Jeanette: I think this Brit-Britt is being helpful, don't you think?

Alvin: Somewhat.

Simon: So, answer your questions. *points from the paper to Alvin*

Alvin: The only thing they said was ''This is revenge''...I don't know what the heck that was supposed to mean...

Simon: So it's somebody that knows you. *nods* Good start.

Alvin: And I didn't even get to look closely at the person, so I don't know the answer to the second question. But this RV is all one floor, so technically it was the first floor.

Simon: Yeah aren't all RVs similar to this one?

Alvin: Pretty much.

Simon: Brittany, move your ass.

Brittany: Shut up, Simon! *runs onstage*

Jeanette: Simon! Watch your language. *gestures to Eleanor and Theodore, who are drinking smoothies while operating the camera*

Simon: Sorry. *groans* Okay, none of us were in the bathroom when Alvin was there, I remember.

Alvin: I would've heard you, anyway.

Simon: Who was the last one in there before Alvin was there?

Eleanor: Me. I only went in there to grab my bathrobe and toothbrush. *shrugs* No biggie.

Simon: Right, no biggie.

Eleanor: Alvin, I think the next question is for you.

Alvin: Yeah...um, the window was closed the whole time until that weird...person...opened it from the outside and came in. *rubs head* Oh my God, I'm still in pain.

Brittany: Need some smoothie?

Alvin: I dunno...

Brittany: Theodore, pour some for Alvie.

Theodore: What's the magic word? *grins*

Brittany: Please.

Theodore: Sure thing. *pours some smoothie into a cup and gives it to Brittany*

Brittany: Here, baby. *hands the smoothie to Alvin*

Alvin: Thanks.

Simon: So, here's some more questions from chipmunkfanantic...

**Simon you ever thought of building a TARDIS and traveling dimensions through time even alternate time lines?**

you Simon would be the first Chipmunk doctor

Yo Theo ma main munk are you a brony?

Eleanor dowatch shows like Srawberry shortcake or lilest pet shop or MLP FIM (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) ?

Hey Jeanette ever wach shows or movies like Back To The Future Star Trek or Doctor who ?

So Brittany does black work with red or pink?

Alvin What do you think of Power rangers? (1993-2013) 

Actually yes I am the first Chipmunk doctor! And I would like to travel through time, because it's a good way to educate yourself with previous events.

Theodore: I'm not a brony...I don't know what that is.

Alvin: My Little Pony, bro.

Theodore: Hee hee. *giggles*

Dave: ALVINNN!

Alvin: Oh crud...bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin: Okay I'm finally back after helping Dave clean his room...

Brittany: Clean YOUR room.

Alvin: Okay okay, my room. *sighs* I don't have a very clean room anyway.

Brittany: That's for sure.

Alvin: Can we go on and answer the rest of our questions now?

Brittany: Okay...

**Eleanor dowatch shows like Srawberry shortcake or lilest pet shop or MLP FIM (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) ?**

**Hey Jeanette ever wach shows or movies like Back To The Future Star Trek or Doctor who ?**

**So Brittany does black work with red or pink?**

**Alvin What do you think of Power rangers? (1993-2013)**

There it is, Alvin, Those are it.

Alvin: You're kidding me.

Brittany: *smiles* Not kidding, really.

Alvin: Oh wow...we're losing viewers, aren't we?

Brittany: Um, no...

Simon: Guys, I know what happened! Our previous reviews got deleted somehow!

Brittany: How the heck did that happen?

Simon: I have no clue how or who did it but I'm sure it ties in with the stabbing of Alvin Seville. *points to Alvin*

Alvin: This is too much mystery...

Brittany: It's strange...

Simon: We need to solve these cases. Honestly, I don't know how that happened...I just logged into our webpage and it came up that said 'your website has been bought by Dracula1143'...it's just weird. Maybe it's somebody that we know?

Alvin: Can we solve this later, PLEASE?

Simon: Okay, answer your questions. *logs into his Facebook*

Alvin: The first one is for you, Eleanor.

Eleanor: I don't watch any of those shows anymore...*starts drinking a smoothie*

Simon: That's not normal for you, is it?

Theodore: She watched Barney with me two years ago...but now we're getting more mature, I suppose. *zooms in on Jeanette* So, Jeanette, do you watch Dr Who?

Jeanette: Dr What?

Theodore: Apparently not. Alvin, do you watch Power Rangers?

Alvin: Um...no. *scratches the back of his neck*

Simon: Does black work with red or pink, Brittany?

Brittany: It works well with both, but it works better with red for sure. *grins*

Simon: Oh okay. *logs out of Facebook and helps Theodore with the camera*

Eleanor: We got a small complaint from Brit-Britt that you were being rude to her on the show.

Simon: NO I WASN'T!

Alvin: Have you not noticed? *rolls eyes*

Simon: Have I? *ruffles his hair awkwardly*

Eleanor: Subtle but true. You need to just say sorry. Apoligize.

Jeanette: C'mon, Brittany too. *points to Brittany*

Brittany: What?

Jeanette: It was you too, Britt.

Brittany: Alright alright, fine I admit it. Sorry, Brit-Britt.

Simon: I'm sorry too, Brit-Britt. Please don't stop watching our show because of me.

Eleanor: I think that's good.

Brittany: So anything else for the show?

Alvin: No, not this time. *sighs, annoyed* Alright, that's...that's it for today. Bye, viewers and PLEASE send us reviews...

* * *

**Guys um...that is true what they said. They apoligize for the behaviour, they're just being them. It wasn't me, Brit-Britt. Your awesome. Also, the reviews..they did delete themselves somehow. I'm so annoyed...URGH**


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin: Hey we have a few questions and things sent in to us...so let's get to those...Simon?

Simon: From chipmunksforlife...

**Hey guys and gals it's me chipmunksforlife and I just wanted to let you know that about 3 days ago I damaged the muscle in my fore arm realy badly my fore arm is swollen and extreamly briused and was wandering if you could do this one dare that I wante to see all six of you do Sing my most favorite song**

CRAWLING from linkinpark I would realy appreciate it and I am typing with one hand right now i is realy hard to do but I just love you guys esspecialy you Brittany ANYWHO thank you 

Brittany: Aha! Likes ME best!

Alvin: *rolls eyes* Is that a big deal? *Scoffs* Really Brittany.

Brittany: Well I don't see anybody drooling over you right now.

Alvin: Other than you.

Brittany: Ugh. *looks away from Alvin* Gag me with a spoon! Who would ever look at you?

Alvin: *smiles* A lot of people.

Simon: The dare...*bites his lip awkwardly*

Alvin: Oh yeah. Why don't you do it? *stares at Simon* Since you're soooo willing.

Simon: Oh..okay.

_[Chorus:]  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

[Bridge:]  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

[Chorus]

Discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

[Chorus] 

__Alvin: Good job...

Brittany: Yeah you're pretty good. *smiles at Simon*

Alvin: I'm surprised on so many levels.

Simon: Hey!

Alvin: *laughs* Ha! Told ya! Okay, from cdbazemore98...

**Hey! I'm sorry about the deleted reviews. But I'll just ask the questions I asked before.**

Everybody: Have you ever seen the shows, Victorious and/or Jake and the Never Land Pirates? If so, what do you think of those shows? In the mean time check out my crossover story: Jake & Tori Stories.

I can't remember the other questions, but I'll post some new ones soon. See you later! 

Well. I don't watch either of those shows...

Brittany: Eleanor does. Last night did she? *looks to Eleanor*

Eleanor: *glares* Stop judging me!

Brittany: Nobody is.

Eleanor: *raises an eyebrow* Are you sure?

Alvin: Um..yeah...

Jeanette: After that strange note, one from Brit-Britt again...

**Ohhh... Okay, I'll forgive you guys. And thank you for the apology. :)  
Believe it or not, I was just watching "God Wants Me To Forgive 'Em?! " by VeggieTales with my niece.(Don't judge!) I kept thinking about it over and over, realizing how the situation in there was kind of similar to ours. (My feelings were hurt and the people responsible were asked to apologize.) I watched the part where they explained why we forgive each other no matter what; that's when I realized they were right. I knew that if I said I was sorry for doing something wrong and really meant it, I would want people to forgive me. Just please don't do it again, ok? Having your feelings hurt doesn't feel too good and I really don't want to have to feel the way I was feeling a few days ago again, and I don't want anyone else to feel that way, either! :) Thank you!**

Now then, all that aside, there's still a matter of your questions. If you want me to, I'll ask them. If you guys want me to ask you questions about the incident, I'm all for it; I've still got a couple left. If you don't, I'm fine with that too. But in the mean time, I've got a question of my own.

Not to be rude or anything but, why do you guys like me? Why do you even care about me? Why do you guys care if you hurt my feelings or not? I'm one out of hundreds of thousands of fans! I'm like that one grain of brown rice you find in a whole box full of white rice! I'm not even special. In fact, I can't even think of the last time anyone cared about what I had to say, much less how I'm feeling. So I just have to know.

Thank you for your apologies and your cooperation through all this! So till next time,  
"Love yourself and the things you do because no one else can be a more perfect you than YOU." -A Brit-Britt Quote.(I actually just thought of that! :) that's literally my quote!)  
Later guys!  
Brit-Britt! 

Great quote Brit-Britt! *thumbs up to the camera*

Theodore: Thanks for forgiving us.

Alvin: You weren't the one who did anything.

Theodore: I like to say sorry.

Alvin: *raises eyebrows* Try being me...

Theodore: We like all our fans, Brit-Britt! You're special! Everybody is! And not in the weird way but in a good way...

Alvin: What's the weird way?

Theodore: *shrugs, adjusting the camera* I really don't know.

Alvin: Um...

Simon: Here's one from AxB love artist...

**well thats unlucky for u guys, its gud this story dont give up easily **

Alvin: Yeah we don't give up...

Brittany: You do give up on homework. *rolls eyes*

Alvin: Because you do it for me.

Brittany: Do not.

Alvin: Oh yeah. Last night, remember? *grins*

Jeanette: Apparently, Theodore and Eleanor told me you and Alvin got really close last night...

Brittany: Stop...*blushes*

Jeanette: But is it true?

Brittany: Nooooo...

Jeanette: *smiles knowingly* I guess our detective Brit-Britt will find out.

Brittany: *Crosses arms* Jeanette...

Jeanette: Did you enjoy it?

Brittany: Who ever said I did it with him?

Simon: *chuckles* So obvious.

Alvin: Yeah it's pretty obvious, is it, Simon? Who knows how you know that. *groans*

Simon: Okay from Brit-Britt...

**I was sitting at my desktop, looking over everything that's happened in the show so far. I was actually trying to think of new questions to ask you guys and make sure I didn't ask questions that had already been asked, when I felt that sinking feeling in my gut. Something wasn't adding up. I watched the part of the show from where Alvin got sick to when he got stabbed over and over and over again; I watched what happened step by step, your reactions, the things you guys said. Then I watched the other shows. I read my questions and I watched the way you guys answered them. That's when I saw it! I was right... Something wasn't adding up.  
I have made two shocking discoveries! Two of our chipmunk friends may be liars!**

Simon and/or Theodore LIED! I asked "Where was Dave during all of this?Was Dave preparing to leave or was he already gone? What were Dave's exact words when you told him?" and You said and I quote " He just fainted when we told him. When he got up, he didn't say anything. He just started crying and ran to his room. I've never seen him cry before though. Very concerning."... Yet when you and Theodore went to tell Dave in Chapter 4: Theodore said, "Dave's too busy! He doesn't even believe us and he's went out shopping!" I don't know about you, Simon, but Dave doesn't seem very upset to me! I don't know, I could be missing something here, but according to Theodore, Dave did not faint, cry or lock himself in his room! Besides Simon, half of what you said doesn't make sense anyway. If I had a son who came put to me saying my other son just got sick, I wouldn't go running up to my room anyway, I'd come and help my son! And I'm guessing so would Dave.

If you lied about something as simple as Dave's reaction to this, who knows what else you could be lying about! All I asked was what was Dave's reaction and I got two stories! So either Simon or Theodore is lying! But the question still remains: did you guys even tell Dave about what happened? Why wouldn't you tell Dave what happened? Are you hiding something? There's only one way to find out...

May you please get Dave in here? I need to ask him a few questions. Everyone needs to leave the room while I ask the questions, please! Thank you!  
Dave, did your sons tell you that Alvin got stabbed?  
Did you or did you not faint, cry and/or lock yourself in your room the FIRST TIME your sons told you Alvin was sick?(Not stabbed, SICK!)  
What was your EXACT reaction to the news?  
What hand do you write with?

Unfortunately, there was another who has been deceiving us! And that person is our dear sweet lovable... Eleanor Miller!  
When asked "Why wouldn't you help him when he was laying on the floor, bleeding to death? Why weren't you the least bit concerned that Alvin was hurt? Why were you going to leave Brittany to handle it by herself?", you and Jeanette replied:  
Jeanette: I didn't know what to do, Brittany. I really didn't.  
Eleanor: Neither did I. We're not doctors!

Right, you're not doctors... But you, Eleanor COULD HAVE helped Alvin while he was SICK! (Maybe not after he was stabbed, but while he was SICK!)  
While Alvin was sick, throwing up and stuff, Brittany was freaking out because someone needed to take care of him while you guys were doing speed dating or whatever. Eleanor said and I quote, " I can do it. I know how to take care of sick chipmunks, like Theodore when he had the flu." So you know how to take care of sick chipmunks... but you didn't/wouldn't help Alvin when he was sick?  
Second of all, I thought you guys couldn't help because you were contestants in the Mystery Date... Check Chapter 4 again.

Two new clues, three new openings (and yes, I do mean 3) for who I think it is! What will happen?! Hmmm?

Brit-Britt! 

Alvin: Hmmm...Brit-Britt is smarter than you, Simon!

Simon: Don't push it, Alvin.

Alvin: Why? *sticks his tongue out at Simon*

Simon: Why am I suspected?

Alvin: Read your piece again...

Simon: *scans the page* Hmm...a few loopholes here and there...

Jeanette: Anyway, Brit-Britt will investigate, won't she?

Brittany: We can count on her to do that for us.

Jeanette: Last is from Andreabunton...

**Wow, sorry about the reviews getting deleted guys, that sucks!**

Anyway I got a few dares! I dare Alvin and Brittany to swap clothes for the rest of the episode.

I dare Theodore to watch "Salad Fingers" all nine of them.

I dare Jeanette to watch "Happy Tree Friends"

That is all. :) 

Well, I dibs the telly!

Simon: Have fun...*smiles at Jeanette sheepishly*

Jeanette: Oh it'll be a new experience. *sits in front of the TV, beginning to watch Happy Tree Friends.

Theodore: Why does she get the TV?

Jeanette: I dibs it first! Sorry Theodore!

Theodore: Fine...I'll use my phone then...*hands the camera to Eleanor*

Eleanor: *zooms in on Alvin and Brittany then zooms out* Ooh! Cool!

Theodore: Ellie, hold it steady please. *sits in Brittany's beanbag chair, watching Salad Fingers*

Eleanor: Oh...oh yes. Okay.

Simon: Okay, Alvin. Go to the bathroom and get undressed. Britt, you too.

Alvin: TOGETHER?

Simon: Didn't you do it last night?

Alvin: *rolls eyes* You have NO proof of that.

Simon: I'll find some. *waves them off* Go on, you two.

Brittany: Come here, weirdo. *grabs Alvin, shoves him in the bathroom with her and locks the door*

Simon: While they're having fun in there, we'll...do something...

Eleanor: Sooo...*shrugs*

Simon: This is about time when the alarm would go off.

Eleanor: Maybe Theodore set it incorrectly. *shrugs again*

BING BING BING BING BING

Simon: Oh...right now.

Eleanor: Where's the hat? *looks around, shaking the camera*

Simon: I'll get it...it's under the table again...

Eleanor: Again? Wasn't that where Jeanette's History homework was?

Simon: Well, it's ruined now...*hands up soggy papers* Theodore left his juicebox here.

Eleanor: *frowns* Why...again?

Simon: *nods* Uh huh. *holds up the hat* Found it.

Eleanor: *smiles* That's good.

Simon: *hands the hat to Jeanette* Pick one, okay?

Jeanette: Sure...*pulls a slip of paper out and unfolds it.* A-Team by Ed Sheeran.

Simon: I already sang today...

Jeanette: We can do a duet! *pauses the TV*

Simon: Oh I really don't...*shakes his head*

Jeanette: Come on...*starts the music*

_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathing in snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

Simon: _And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

__Jeanette: Alright...*takes a breath*

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

__Simon: Ahem...*clears throat*

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cos we're just under the upperhand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_  
_  
_Simon: *sighs*

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upperhand_  
_Go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_Or angels to die_

Jeanette: You were really good! *grins*

Simon: *grins back* Thanks. You were better.

*Alvin and Brittany walk out of the bathroom. Alvin is wearing Brittany's pink jean jacket, top and skirt along with her tie and hair bow. Brittany is wearing Alvin's jeans and red hoodie with the yellow A.*

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor: *begin to laugh uncontrollably*

Alvin: *groans* Oh Lord...

Simon and Theodore: HA HA HA!

Alvin: Pink...why pink, Brittany?

Brittany: What? It's my favorite color and you know that!

Alvin: Ugh...why...they're laughing too hard to notice.

Brittany: Why not take advantage of it?

Alvin: How?

Brittany: *steps on her tiptoes and kisses him on his lips for ten seconds* Like that...

Alvin: *bites his lip* Whoa...

Brittany: You like it?

Alvin: Definitely. *smiles a little*

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore: Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree.

Brittany: Ugh...

Simon and Theodore: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Jeanette and Eleanor: First comes love

Simon and Theodore: Then comes marriage

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore: Then comes a baby in the baby carraige!

Alvin: *facepalm, LOL* Oh God...

Brittany: Um...that's all for now. Submit dares and questions and don't forget to come back next time!

Alvin: Sheesh...

Brittany: And we will have Dave on the next show. Do not worry.

* * *

**Alright, there! I finally got them to come back after a long arguement.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for the guys to come back. They were busy on a three day tour in Mexico.**

* * *

Brittany: Hey we're all back! *smiles* And we have a lot of reviews! Thank you viewers!

Alvin: We have a new viewer and that is Blumacaw13! So Simon...

Simon: *groans* Okay...

**Chipmunk u are da best! (I personally Like Jen the best) (Not you Alvin, you think you're so good, but really, you're not.) Anyway, I have dares!  
Jeanette: Muhahahaha...kiss Simon. Ah, I love teasing my fav characters.  
Alvin: Admit you'r not cool. You know it, big-shot.  
Brittany: You are awesome (Burn Alvin, Britt's better than you!)  
All: Dance and sing We Are by Keke Palmer! (I just love that song)  
That's all from me!  
Blu **

Ha Alvin you suck. *grins*

Alvin: Oh please. *gives him a dismissive wave* You know how amazing I am.

Brittany: Oh please, I'm the amazing one! *giggles at Alvin's confused face* Well you know it, hot-shot.

Jeanette: Um...uh Simon...*stands near Simon, shyly* I have to do the dare...*blushes*

Simon: *grins* Oh...oh I don't mind...even the most precious gem cannot compare to your beauty, Jeanette...*smiles and leans in, kissing Jeanette*

Alvin: Whoa...*flips over the reviews on the page* She did it?

Brittany: They both did...well more Simon. But I guess it still counts. *grins*

Alvin: Alright, we have a song request, Brittany.

Brittany: Ugh, I don't feel like singing...*rubs the back of her neck* I'm so tired...

Alvin: How are you tired?

Brittany: *shrugs* I dunno,

Alvin: Eleanor! *waves her over*

Eleanor *runs onstage* Yes?

Alvin: You're going to sing WE ARE by Keke Palmer. So...go on...*raises eyebrows*

Eleanor: Okay...*Clears her throat, smiling at the cameraman Theodore*

_We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be_

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family

Was I good?

Brittany: You were wonderful!

Alvin: You were actually really really good...

Simon: *lets out of the kiss* You did well, Ellie.

Eleanor: Thanks guys! *grins and goes back to helping Theodore with the camera work*

Simon: And from AxB love artist...

**haha god what are them 2 like :) even tho this has randomly no connection at all but have you noticed Alvin is the only one who looks like a chipmunk, the others dont i mean if you look at them in the face or body, Simon looks like weasel, Jeanette looks like a mouse in face, Theodore looks like a gienny pig, Eleanor looks like a hamster n Brittany in the face looks like a cat but thats what i think anyway no offence like but anyway, 2 questions...**

what is it that the chipmunks and chipettes love about the counterpartners? and if Alvin had a choice between Brittany and Charlene, who would it be? 

I think Jeanette is smart and pretty and a gem...she's amazing. *blushes*

Jeanette: *giggles* I think you're smart too! *smiles, shyly*

Eleanor: Theodore, you're sweet and cute and awesome!

Theodore: Oh Gosh...thanks Eleanor. *balances the camera more steady* I think you're wonderful Ellie!

Eleanor: Aw thanks...*giggles*

Brittany: Okay...*takes a deep breath* Alvin...you're hot, you're adorable, you're funny and you compliment me everyday...and I guess that's it...and you care about me. *bites her lip, nervous*

Simon: Alvin. Your turn. Wait...answer your question first. *points to the paper*

Alvin: Brittany for sure...Charlene was pretty at first and we dated for a few weeks...but then she was a heartless bitch and wouldn't leave me alone.

Brittany: *rolls eyes* How sweet.

Alvin: *Crosses arms* Like you care.

Jeanette: DON'T FIGHT! *sighs* Just tell Brittany what you like about her. You can do it.

Alvin: *looks Brittany over and raises his eyebrows* I dunno...

Simon: You have to like something about her if you make out with her every night nonstop.

Alvin: *blushes* Okay...you're georgues and cute...and fun and sweet...and perfect...

Brittany: Oh God...*faints*

Alvin: *gasps* What did I do?

Jeanette: Eeek!

Eleanor: Come, Jeanette! Let's try to revive her...*looks around* Some water!

Jeanette: *grabs her water bottle and pours the water on Brittany hurriedly* Eeek! Eeek! Eeek!

Eleanor: Jean, hang on...

Brittany: *jumps up, soaking wet* Oh...wow...what happened?

Alvin: N-nothing...

Brittany: *squints her eyes* Okay...

Simon: From alvinnascar5...

**Hi guys! It's Thomas. I am one of your most loyal fans for life. I have one question each for Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.**

Alvin, if Dale Earnhardt Jr. stopped by to visit you and spend the day with you, how would you react, and how would you two spend your day together?

Simon, if you were given a chance to play in the World Series or the Super Bowl, which one would you choose?

Theodore, if you were given the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to race in the Daytona 500 or the Indy 500, which one would you choose? Or would you try to do both?

Brittany, if you were given a chance to compete on American Idol, how would you react, and would you accept it and go for it?

Jeanette, if you were granted three free wishes, what would they be?

Eleanor, if you were given a chance to be in the Olympics, what sport would you want to be in and why? 

Alvin: I don't know what I'd do...I'd be totally freaked out...*moves his bangs out of his face*

Theodore: I would do both races! I mean...I don't know if I'm very good..but it would be fun...right Eleanor? *shows the camera to Eleanor for her to hold*

Eleanor: *starts the filming* Okay...that would be fun...but I'd figure skate in the Olympics if I could because I'm really good at it.

Brittany: I'd go for it! I love American Idol! And I'd totally freak out!

Simon: I wouldn't do either..I'm not sporty...

Jeanette: I'm not sure about the wishes...*shrugs*

Alvin: Okay. that's all we have for today! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin: We're back finally...after some long boring homework and school...

Brittany: And we have more questions sent in! From chipmunksforlife...

**Hey guys thank-you for singing that song and I have a couple of dares for Alvin and Brittany first dare is for Alvin I dare you to read my story AWAKE AND ALIVE then tell me what you thought of it my second dare is for Brittany I dare you to only wear a two peace bikini for the whole show no exceptions and now for Alvin to tell everyone the truth did you and Brittany finaly do it as in bow chica wawow and no making us wait for the answer and when are you Alvin going to marry Brittany It's obvious she wants you to well that's all I have for now oh and my ARM is felling a little better to **

Simon: So guys, this is all for you...*smiles and begins his Science assignment*

Alvin: Okay I'll read the story...*takes out his phone and starts to read the story*

Simon: And Brittany...your dare.

Brittany: *blushes* Gosh...I don't think I can do that.

Simon: You have a pink one. It's not like it's black.

Brittany: *gags* Yuck! Black...

Simon: Pink. Just do it, please. It's a dare.

Alvin: Come on, Britt. You'll look super hot in it. *grins evilly*

Brittany: Oh stop.

Eleanor: While we wait for Britt's desicion, Alvin you may as well answer your questions.

Alvin: Huh?

Simon: Did you actually get it on with Brittany two nights ago? *waggles eyebrows*

Alvin: *blushes* Well...yeah.

Jeanette and Eleanor: HE ADMITTED IT!

Alvin: *Rolls eyes* Oh stop it...

Simon: And are you ever gonna propose? Or are you gonna be a chicken? *frowns* And as chipmunksforlife quite correctly pointed out, Brittany wants you to propose. It's quite obvious.

Brittany: Well, I'm not gonna do my dare. Sorry, Simon. *crosses arms*

Simon: Alright, fine. Be that way.

Alvin: I can't tell you when I'm proposing...

Simon: Why?

Alvin: Because.

Theodore: WHY? WHY? *sips a smoothie*

Alvin: Because SHE'S there! *points to Brittany*

Simon: Okay okay. From Blumacaw13...

**Bravo Ellie! Alvin: How many times has Dave yelled at you? Sheesh, you'd think he'd have a sore throat. Brittany: watch Ice age and make Scrat noises at the end of each sentence you say. Simon: don't be smart for five minutes! We have too much in common! Jeanette: admit your true feelings for Simon. Thanks! Blu **

Well...five minutes is a lot to ask, isn't it?

Eleanor: Oh you can do it, Simon. *Grins encourageinly*

Jeanette: Well...I love Simon. *clasps her paws over her mouth* Wow...

Simon: *smiles* Really?

Alvin: *whispers to Brittany* Five minutes starts now. *goes back to his normal voice* I honestly haven't counted how many times he's yelled at me...I don't know why...

Simon: Must have been a million. *chuckles* Next is from alvinnascar5...

**I came up with some dares for the boys. Girls, I'll give you a break from the dares. For now.**

Theodore, I dare you to boss Alvin around for 30 minutes.

Simon, I dare you to build the most complicated model in the world.

Alvin, I dare you to do what Theodore says. 

A model...I better get cracking on that.

Theodore: Ooh, boss around! *hands the camera to Jeanette* You can film this time.

Jeanette: Oh thanks...*balances the camera*

Theodore: Alvin, you have to do anything Brittany says until my time bossing you is up. Got it? *chuckles, happy*

Alvin: WHAT?

Theodore: You have to do it.

Alvin: *looks at Brittany and groans* Fine...

Theodore: Ha ha.

Jeanette: From Brit-Britt...ooh, she's a detective now!

Alvin: Really?

Jeanette: Hmm mm.

**Hey guys its me! These aren't really questions, I just wanted to say what was on my mind.**

Listen, I've felt bad ever since I complained that Simon and Brittany hurt my feelings. That's kind of why I didn't ask any questions last show. I felt guilty because I thought you guys didn't like me because I made such a big fuss about eye rolling, or a comment. So,I just wanted you to know that no matter how angry I get, or what happens, I will always love you guys. And no matter what crazy things are said I will always come back! ALWAYS!

Alvin: Although, apparently, other people have their own opinions of you, Alvin, no matter what, I will always think you're awesome! Don't beat yourself up about what other people say, ok? You know you're awesome, I know you're awesome, your whole family knows you're awesome! So does it really matter if one or people don't?And as long as you know it, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks! Just be yourself and let your true AWESOMENESS shine everyday. Just make sure you guys don't get cocky; it's fine that you're awesome and everything, but don't rub it in, or make it your number one priority. Everyone's awesome in their own way, and you're not any MORE awesome than anyone else, ok? Love you, bro!

Brittany: You probably don't like me. That's ok, I don't like myself very much either. But no matter what, I will always think you're awesome! You're so pretty and funny and fun to be around! Make sure you take care of your sisters; stick together forever! Also, make sure you be nice to Alvin, and everyone for that matter. You and Alvin may fight... A LOT, but you guys are still friends, aren't you? They're your friends and last thing you want is for them to get hurt, right? So no matter what happens, or how mad you get, be careful what you say and do, ok? I love you Brittany! :)

Simon: I love you to death man, and I know that you may not like me anymore, and I wouldn't blame you if you don't. I just wanted you to know that I think you're awesome! You're so funny and smart and responsible! Make sure you watch your brother and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. And make sure you watch what you say. Remember, what may not seem like a big deal to you could really hurt someone, ok? Remember that. Stay true, dude! :)

Theodore: You are absolutely adorable! Make sure you keep doing what you're doing and keep your brothers in check for me, ok? And also, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, ok? You don't like something that's happening, or if you don't think that you're being treated fairly, speak up! Okay? Love you, buddy! :)

Jeanette: Jeanette, you are great! You are so smart and funny, pretty and most of all, you are reliable! You're a great friend! You make it so easy to love you because of your bubbly personality! Don't ever change the way you are! Watch over you're sisters and their friends ok? loge and cherish the time you have together! And, even though you've already heard this from Theodore's, make sure you stand up for yourself whenever you feel like you someone you know is feeling indignant! No one will be mad at you if you do; problems don't get solved by sitting back. Lots of love, Jean!

Eleanor: You've been very special to me since the beginning of the show. You're always making sure that everyone's happy.  
Make sure you don't shadow just one person with attention and love, ok? Make sure you're nice to everyone, ok?

Alvinatty4ever: don't think I forgot about you! You are so sweet! When you saw that my feelings were hurt, you jumped right in to help me feel better! You're by far one of the nicest authors in the whole world! There's only been one author to stand up for me before! It doesn't happen to often because generally people don't really care about me. So thank you for everything! :)

You know, people could tell me every single day that I was cool, sweet, pretty, awesome or cute, and that would never make me happy.  
Don't get me wrong, I love to hear it and everything; but that stuff doesn't make you happy. What makes me happy is seeing the happiness of others and making a difference in their lives not just mine. I'd just rather be the person telling people THEY'RE awesome, than expecting people to say if to me.

That's all for now. "Loving yourself is one thing, loving others is a Treasure deeper than gold!" - Another Brit-Britt Original Quote  
See yah real soon!  
Brit-Britt! :) 

Wow...*drinks out of her water bottle* Phew. She thinks I'm pretty and reliable! *gasps* That's so nice of her!

Brittany: She's a naturally nice person, remember? And don't worry Brit-Britt, I have nothing against you. And yeah, Alvin and I are friends...

Simon: Super close friends. *chuckles*

Alvin: *glares* Watch it, Si. And anyway, thanks for understanding that I'm cooler than Simon.

Simon: I'm not in the mood to listen to Jock Seville.

Alvin: Bla bla bla. *sticks out his tongue*

Simon: Don't fret, Brit-Britt. You're actually nice to talk to and you seem very responsible.

Eleanor: I'll try my best to give attention to everyone. *smiles* Theo, Brit-Britt is right. You need to stand up for yourself sometimes.

Theodore: Oh. Alright, Eleanor. *SMILES*

Simon: From chipmunksforlife...

**Ok guys its me again and to let you all know I severally injured my arm I have a hairline fracture in my forearm It's in a cast right now but enough about me here is a truth for Alvin what did you think when you first saw Brittany tell us how you felt  
Brittany what's it like dating Alvin and when do you want kids with him  
Simon I dare you to switch clothes with Alvin for the rest of the episode then make out with jeanette with alvins clothes on  
Theodore I dare you to spread whipped cream on eleanor and then lick it off  
Alvin and Brittany tell us what you thought of it  
Same for you two theo and elli **

Oh alright...um...

Alvin: What the...okay. Fine. When I first saw Brittany...I...*gulps* I dunno. I felt like kissing her and making her mine. Nobody else was right for me...well in my mind...

Brittany: Aw...you're so sweet, baby.

Alvin: *blushes* Thanks..you too, princess.

Simon: Oh Gosh...um...I think I'll pass on this dare. How 'bout you, Theo?

Theodore: This dare has to be done...um...private. *grabs whipped cream* Come, Ell.

Eleanor: WHAT? *follows Theodore to the RV bathroom*

Jeanette: *sighs, still filming* Well...

Brittany: Oh yeah...well it's amazing dating Alvin. At times. Other times, it's a nightmare. But I never regret any second of it. And I'd like to have kids with him...anyday. *Shrugs* As long as he can handle kids.

Alvin: I'm not that cold.

Brittany: You sure?

Simon: Let's get to the next review, guys! From AxB love artist...

**Haha cool :) just 2 say who's my favourite is Alvin because he's just totally super awesome n I mean yeah he can be a hotheaded jerk but really he can be sweet, caring and mature at times, u go Alvin! :) and 2 tell u my least favourite is Simon, let's just say u can be a stick in the mud an always spoils the fun...sorry but that's what I think :/ Brittany your my second favourite because just like Alvin your awesome, sweet, caring but also beautiful, you go girl :) Eleanor and Theodore I don't hate you at all cause your the cutest chipmunks ever and Jeanette, your really cute and a smart chipette who can be funny so don't be self conscious :)**

anyway questions...how would you feel chipmunks ok, if three more male chipmunks came who was egsacley like you guys and they had crushes on the chipettes?  
Which couple do u think the fourth chipmunk movie will be about? And do you have any questions for us furthers? 

Alvin: If any other guy had a crush on Jeanette and Eleanor...whatever. *rolls eyes* But Brittany...they wouldn't survive the day.

Brittany: Alvin. *punches him playfully in the shoulder*

Alvin: What? *smiles*

Simon: Actually, Jeanette wouldn't allow anyone else to love her. I'm 110% sure, I know.

Alvin: And the fourth movie will obviously not be about me and Brittany.

Brittany: There was too much Simonette in Chipwrecked.

Alvin: True that.

Simon: There wasn't enough. *grins nervously at Jeanette*

Jeanette: *giggles* Oh...Simon. That's a little weird...

BING BING BING BING BING

Alvin: The weirdness has begun...

Simon: *grabs the hat and looks at Brittany* Go ahead.

Brittany: Alright. *pulls a random slip of paper out of the hat* Um...Bad Day. Your song.

Alvin: Lucky us.

Jeanette: Why not get Ell and Theo? *shrugs, adjusting the camera lens*

Theodore and Eleanor: Don't bother. *come back, smiling*

Alvin: Hey guys.

Brittany: Theodore, you and Alvie-Baby and Simon are singing now.

Theodore: Wha? What song?

Eleanor: Seems to be Bad Day for a fact.

Theodore:Oh alright. *stands next to Alvin on his left side, Simon on Alvin's right side*

Jeanette: You film, Eleanor. *lets Eleanor film with the camera*

Brittany: Okay guys, I'm ready. *bites her lip waiting*

Alvin: 1...2...3...4...

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Alvin, Simon and Theodore:

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down  
And you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
Oh you had a bad day  
Yeah you had a bad day

Alvin:

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore:

_You had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down_  
_And you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_

_Ooh, a holiday  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

Alvin:

_So where is the passion  
When you need it the most?  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Alvin, Simon and Theodore:

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time?  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Brittany and Jeanette and Eleanor: YAYYYY!

Jeanette: You were wonderful!

Brittany: Oh Gosh, you were amazing, Alvie-Bear!

Alvin: *blushes* Yeah...thanks...

Simon: That was all the reviews we got for today's show, guys. Remember to submit questions, dares and song requests.

Alvin: *waves* Thanks for watching.


	11. Chapter 11

Brittany: Hey guys, we're back!

Simon: Here's our first set of questions...from, who was it? *looks to Brittany, who's holding the papers*

Brittany: Blumacaw13.

Simon: Oh right. *accepts the papers from Brittany when she hands them to him*

**I have some questions.  
Alvin: Have you always been so cool-like?  
Simon: Would you think about singing a song for me? It's called The Travelling Song by will i am.  
Theodore: Um, I don't really have a question for you or Eleanor, but I must say you two are adorable!  
Brittany:What were your thoughts when you found out the volcano on that island was gonna blow in Chipwrecked?  
Jeanette: You did it! You told him! Great job, Jen! *Gives Jen a high-five/paw* Have you ever been angry at Simon before?  
Thanks, guys, luv ya all!  
Blu **

Well, I'll sing the song for you.

Brittany: Should I prepare for broken glass?

Simon: *glares*

Brittany: *giggles* I'm kidding!

Simon: Whatever...

Brittany: This'll be worth the wait.

Simon: Ahem...

_I've been around the world in the pouring rain,  
Feeling out of place, really felling strange,  
Take me to a place where the know my name,  
Cuz I ain't met nobody that looks the same,  
I'm a fish out of water, Lion out of the jungle,  
(He a fish out of water, lion out of the jungle)  
I need my peoples, my peoples, take me to my peoples,  
(He got jungle fever, show him some love, show him love)  
Just gotta have someone, gotta have someone, to relate to, to relate to,  
(I found my breath before)  
Just gotta have someone, gotta have someone, to relate to, to relate to,  
(I found my breath before)_

Chorus  
See I been traveling,  
Been travelin' forever,  
But now that I found a home feels like I'm in heaven,  
See I been traveling,  
Been travelin' forever,  
But now that I'm home feels like I'm in heaven,  
See I been traveling,  
Been travelin' forever,  
But now that I found a home feels like I'm in heaven,  
Feels like I'm in heaven, feels like I'm in heaven,  
Feels like I'm in heaven, feels like I'm in heaven, heaven,

Travelin' the world like a torren man,  
Been around the planet in a forign land,  
I've seen things that I thought I'd never see,  
Take me to a place where they look like me,  
I'm a lion out the jungle, fish out of the ocean,  
(He's a lion out the jungle, fish out of the ocean)

I need my peoples, my peoples, take me to my peoples,  
(He got jungle fever, show him some love, show him love)  
Just gotta have someone, gotta have someone, to relate to, to relate to,  
(I found my breath before)  
Just gotta have someone, gotta have someone, to relate to, to relate to,  
(I found my breath before)

Chorus  
See I been traveling,  
Been travelin' forever,  
But now that I found a home feels like I'm in heaven,  
See I been traveling,  
Been travelin' forever,  
But now that I'm home feels like I'm in heaven,  
See I been travelin',  
Been travelin' forever,  
But now that I found a home feels like I'm in heaven,  
Feels like I'm in heaven, feels like I'm in heaven,  
Feels like I'm in heaven, feels like I'm in heaven, heaven,  
Feels like I'm in heaven, feels like I'm in heaven,  
Ooh, whoah ooh whoah,  
I'm in heaven,

Oh and I'm, feeling right at home,  
Feeling right at home,  
Feeling right at home,  
(I found my breath before)  
Feeling right at home,  
Feeling right at home,  
Feeling right at home,  
Feeling like I'm in heaven,  
It's like I'm in heaven,  
It's like I'm in heaven,  
Ooh, whoah ooh whoah,  
I'm in heaven,  
It's like I'm in heaven, ooh we oh,  
I'm in Heaven,  
It's like I'm in heaven, ooh we oh,  
I'm in heaven, aah-oh,

Brittany: God that was actually pretty good. *smiles*

Simon: Thanks.

Brittany: *clears her throat* Anyways...I thought we were all gonna die from that volcano...

Alvin: Well we didn't. *texts his friend*

Brittany: Hey hot-shot, answer your question.

Alvin: *scoffs* Fine. Okay, I always have been popular, so I guess that's a good answer.

Brittany: Not good with words, are ya baby?

Alvin: *rolls eyes* No.

Jeanette: Can you two stop already? I've never been angry at Simon really...*blushes, looking at Simon shyly*

Simon: *smiles slightly, looking away in embrassament*

Jeanette: Ahem..next is from Andreabunton...

**I dare the boys to sing "I Just Had Sex" by Lonely Island ft Akon. *Evil Grin***

I dare Theodore and Eleanor to swap clothes for 2 episodes! 

So, what do you say? *shrugs, cleaning her glasses*

Theodore: Um...okay. Eleanor, come on...

Eleanor: Oh alright.

*Eleanor and Theodore run off to the bathroom and quickly get changed*

Simon: I'm not singing that.

Alvin: I'm not singing it if Simon doesn't.

Simon: Next is from ariixoxo...new viewer guys.

**Alvin and Brittany, can you plz describe the first time you two did IT? :) **

Oooh, this will be interesting...*waggles eyebrows*

Alvin and Brittany: *blush intensely* No way.

Jeanette: Well...it's a question...*shrugs, putting her glasses back on*

Alvin: Ugh...

Brittany: It was amazing...*sighs, dreamily* The best night of my life...

Alvin: Guys...can we move on? PLEASE?

Simon: Fine. But you two need to tell us all about it.

Dave: ALVINNNN!

Alvin: Shit. Be back later, viewers!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chipmunks and Chipettes have returned!**

* * *

Brittany: Hey guys, we're back!

Alvin: We're back from Hawaii! *claps his paws along with Brittany, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette*

*Theodore adjusts the camera slightly*

Brittany: The reason why we were gone for about two or so weeks...was with our vacation in Hawaii. But we have some photos that we'd like to show you from our trip. Theodore?

Theodore: *nods* Photo Link #1

.

There it is.

Brittany: Photo Link #2...

Theodore: *nods again* Alrighty...

So, was that it?

Alvin: I think so.

Simon: *waves his paw in front of Alvin's face* Guys, we have reviews!

Alvin: Oh yeah. Why don't YOU read them? *glares at Simon*

Simon: Alright. *clears his throat* This is from Amanda Chipette.

**Hey Alvin so i have this crush on my 7th grade teacher who is 25 yrs old. he looks like you and im 13 and people say that i look like brittany so i was planning to kiss him and tell him i love him on the last day of school. should i? 3 u alvin xoxo **

Um...Alvin, I guess she wants advice.

Alvin: Um, personally I think he's a little too old..but hey, kids gotta explore things, right? *shrugs*

Simon: Get on with it.

Alvin: But, you know...I don't think anyone can look as hot as me but if he does...he'd technically be a chipmunk. You can do what you want, just make sure the kiss is...well, I dunno.

Jeanette: Subtle?

Alvin: Something like that.

Simon: Next is from amandaXalvin4eva...

**ok i am a huge fan of you guys!  
this question is for Alvin: if brittany had a crush on you and you knew will you ask her out? if not im availabl. lol!  
this is for brittany: who would you date? alvin or justin bieber?  
this is for simon: do you ever wanted a beard?  
jeanette: how come in the cartoon, you had a messed up ribbon on your hair?  
eleanor: have you ever wore anything besides green?  
theodore: did you ever wanted to have a cook show?  
brittany: what made you so pretty?  
alvin: how/who made you so HOT?  
I love you guys im your #1 fan!  
You should see my room/ipod!  
‹3 you very much especially you alvin and brittany!  
do you know that alvin and brittany made me famous they made me reach my goal and my dream!  
me alvin and brittany have alot in common!  
thats another thing why i love you guys! love you forever!  
AATC rules and BATC is cool! love you to the moon alvin and brittany! **

Actually, I've never really wanted a beard...

Alvin: Um, for the second question, I have clue why I'm so good-looking...but you know, I just rock like that. *smiles at Brittany seductively*

Brittany: *blushes and pushes him away playfully* Bad boy...

Alvin: For the first question...I know that Brittany has a crush on me and we're actually already dating.

Brittany: I guess I was born pretty, because well...I'm just that way. I'd rather date Alvin than Justin Bieber because...well, I don't even like JB's voice that much. He does sound better when it hit puberty though.

Alvin: You're kidding. *raises eyebrows* Puberty?

Brittany: Well, didn't he sound like a little girl before?

Simon: I guess you could say that. Jeanette...um...uh your q-question...*smiles shyly at Jeanette*

Jeanette: Oh, well...what was the question, S-Simon?

Simon: It was ** how come in the cartoon, you had a messed up ribbon on your hair? **I don't...I d-don't think that, Jeanette...I'm just r-repeating the question...

Alvin: *elbows Brittany* Simonette moment, much.

Brittany: *smiles* Yeah I guess so.

Simon: S-so what's your answer, J-Jeanette?

Jeanette: Well, Simon...that was just my idea of fashion back then. I liked wearing ribbons and those big glasses..b-but they're more thin-framed now...

Simon: I think y-you're perfect...

Jeanette: *blushes* Thanks

Alvin: Ooookay...Eleanor, what's the answer to your question?

Eleanor: Of course I've worn other colors besides green...just not very often.

Theodore: You look nice in any color, Ellie. *holds the camera tighter*

Eleanor: *giggles* Really?

Brittany: *Crosses her arms* Ugh...Simonette. Theonor.

Alvin: And?

Brittany: *glares intensely* You know.

Alvin: I don't, Britt.

Brittany: You bad boy. *flicks Alvin's nose with her finger*

Theodore: Oh I would love to open a..I mean, host a cooking show. Because I suppose it would be tons of fun.

Brittany: Really?

Theodore: Not everyone's alike, right? *zooms in on Eleanor for a few seconds, then resets the camera back to it's normal lens*

Simon: *smiles* Anywho, from Blumacaw13...

**RUN ALVIN! DAVE'S ONTO YA!  
All: Question: How would you cope if your counterpart died?  
Dare: I dare you to kiss one of the other siblings of your counterparts.  
Song request: Clash these three songs together (Remember to sing together): Just Give me a Reason by Pink, More by Usher and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. **

If Jeanette died...*his eyes begin to water* W-well, I wouldn't be with anyone else...I'd just...you know, I'd cry obviously. I'd look at photos, of course. I'd...remember memories...memories of her..with her, really...

Jeanette: I'd do the s-same for you, Simon. *adjusts her glasses*

Eleanor: I'd never eat food again if Theodore died! *looks at Theodore sweetly*

Alvin: Wow...that's impressive.

Eleanor: Isn't it?

Theodore: I'd just...well, cry and cry and never be happy again.

Eleanor: Aw, that's so sweet, Theodore!

Simon: Alvin...Brittany...your turn.

Alvin: *looks at Brittany nervously* Well, probably the same thing as Simon. Cry and whine and be all moody...probably attack a few people.

Brittany: *giggles* Bad Alvie...ah. I'd never be able to live with myself if you died. You mean everything to me.

Alvin: Thanks honey. *smiles at her*

Jeanette: Ooh we have a song request! Well, it's a clash, pretty much.

Simon: Let me start the music and we'll start. Guys, in a line.

Theodore: Just wait til I put the camera somewhere where it can pick up all of us. *sets it on a stool where the camera can see all 6 chipmunks* Alright, ready!

Alvin: Come on, Theodore!

*Theodore runs over next to Eleanor on the right hand side of Alvin, Simon and Jeanette on the left side of Brittany and Alvin and Brittany in the dead middle*

Simon: 1...2...3...4

Brittany and Jeanette and Eleanor:

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Alvin:

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_

_Listen to the people screaming out more and more,_

_'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor._

Simon and Theodore and Alvin:

_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Brittany:

_ And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart, _  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me._  
_Who do you think you are?_

Alvin and Theodore and Simon:

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'_

Alvin and Brittany:

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

*Theodore goes back to filming and sighs, exhausted*

Alvin: We were pretty good actually, don't you think so guys?

Eleanor: Perfection!

Simon: There's still a dare to do...um...kiss one of your siblings' counterparts...

Theodore: Huh?

Brittany: *rolls eyes at Theodore* Did the viewer say for how long?

Simon: No. But I'm guessing they want a good show.

Alvin: WHAT?!

Theodore: Why not do one-at-a-time?

Eleanor: Who am I kissing?

Simon: We'll figure it out, Eleanor... let me just write it out. You guys get some more reviews and I'll tell you who's kissing who once I figure this out.

Alvin: Fine, Captain Control. From Simon270,

**Okay I have 2 questions... 1) why doesn't Alvin just tell Brittany that he likes her ALOT we all know it and we are all thinking it as well...so why don't just admit it! 2)why isn't Jeannette on the show a lot plz do me a favor and put her in! **

Jeanette, apparently, you need to talk more.

Jeanette: Oh...oh al-alright.

BING BING BING BING BING BING BING BING

Theodore: Somebody get the hat. *points to the big hat under the table*

Jeanette: Oh me! *grabs the hat and hands it to Brittany* Pick a slip of paper, Britt.

Brittany: Okay... *pulls out a random one* Some Nights by FUN

Jeanette: Alright, you can sing if you want.

Brittany: I think I've done a little of enough singing...Alvin?

Alvin: *sighs* Fine...

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_  
_Some nights I call it a draw_  
_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_  
_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_  
_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Most nights I don't know anymore..._  
_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype_  
_Save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_  
_But here they come again to jack my style_

_That's alright (that's alright)_  
_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..._

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_  
_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._  
_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Woah oh oh (What do I stand for?)_  
_Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_

_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of that for this?_  
_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_(Come on)_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on._  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This one is not for the folks at home;_  
_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_  
_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
_Some terrible nights... ah... _

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_  
_I called you up but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_  
_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._

__

Brittany: That's my Alvie!

Simon: *stands up from the floor* Okay, guys...be prepared..

Jeanette: Please not Alvin... *sighs, wanting Simon to just call off the dare, which he of course doesn't do*

Simon: Alvin, you're kissing Jeanette and Eleanor. Theodore, you're doing Jeanette and Brittany.

Theodore: Two girls?

Alvin: It seems to be your lucky day, Theo. *rolls eyes*

Theodore: Wait, so Simon would be kissing Eleanor and Brittany?

Simon: Yes. Brittany, you're going to kiss me and Theodore. Jeanette...um...um...

Alvin: Let it out, bro. *Crosses arms, impatient for Simon to hurry up*

Simon: Um..um...Jeanette w-will kiss Theodore and...*gags* Oh God...Alvin.

Jeanette: Noooo. *puts her head in her paws*

Simon: Eleanor, you're kissing Alvin and I.

Eleanor: Let's just hurry. *shrugs*

Simon: Alright, Theodore. Go on with Jeanette and Brittany.

Theodore: Okay...um, who's going first? *puts the camera back on the stool*

Brittany: Jeanette?

Jeanette: I'm extremely nervous...you demonstrate, Brittany...

Brittany: Fine, so be it. *walks up to Theodore and puts her arms around him, kissing him*

Eleanor: Why does it seem so strange that we're kissing eachother?

Alvin: It's just a dare.

Jeanette: B-but, aren't we kinda cheating on eachother?

Alvin: Not really. Well, a little. But it's a dare, as I said. *shrugs nonchalantly*

Brittany: *pulls away from Theodore* There. Jeanette?

Jeanette: Eep...

Brittany: It's not that bad. Go on. Theo, make the first move.

Theodore: Um...*kisses Jeanette for two seconds, unlike the five second kiss that he shared with Brittany, the two don't hold eachother*

Jeanette: Uh...*wipes her lips* Okay...

Brittany: Alvie-Baby...

Alvin: Okay, fine. Stop pressuring me, Brittany.

Brittany: *giggles* You're going to be fine!

Simon: Who's first?

Eleanor: Me I guess. *goes up to Alvin and kisses him for a split second*

Alvin: Jeanette. *looks at her sincerely* I won't bite you.

Brittany: Oh he would.

Jeanette: EEEK!

Alvin: I'll do it myself. *comes to Jeanette and kisses her for the same time that Eleanor kissed him for*

Jeanette: My mouth is violated. *wipes her lips again*

Alvin: Not MY fault! *sticks out his tongue at her, teasingly*

Simon: Um...Ellie?

Eleanor: Okay, let's hurry with this. *kisses Simon for three seconds and pulls away, raised eyebrows*

Simon: Horrible? Pleasant? Terrifying?

Eleanor: A mix of all three.

Simon: *grins* I figured. Britt?

Brittany: *sighs* Alright, come over here.

Simon: *walks over to Brittany, nervous*

*Brittany pulls him towards her, embracing in a passionate kiss, which Simon returns just as lustfully. They hold eachother tight, kissing*

Theodore: Is it me or is she enjoying it?

Alvin: *narrows his eyes* I hope not...

*Simon reluctantly pulls away, smiling*

Brittany: Done.

Alvin: Bad Britty. *smirks evilly*

Brittany: You get your share tonight, pumpkin.

Alvin: You better. *smiles at Brittany full of love*

*Simon can't stop looking at Brittany, his lips tingling. He can't stop puzzling over what happened.*

Brittany: Don't worry, Alvie. I got plenty of lovin' that I'll be giving to you. *smiles flirtatiously*

Alvin: Okay, I'll look forward to it, Britt.

Simon: S-so, that's all for today... *looks at Brittany one last time* Viewers, please return soon

* * *

**There we go. They returned**


	13. Chapter 13

Alvin: Okay guys, we're back!

Brittany: And we're ready to rock!

Simon: Guys, quick question.

Alvin: Yes, Lord Nerd?

Simon: Have we solved the Alvin Stabbing Mystery yet?

Brittany: Obviously not. We don't know who did it. *rolls her eyes at Simon*

Simon: Who do you suspect?

Brittany: Not anyone in particular. Yet. Until Brit-Britt helps us with a few more clues. Then I'll have suspicions to share with our viewers. But believe me, my sisters will be the first to know.

Simon: Why not me?

Brittany: I don't trust you that much.

Simon: Gosh, that hurts.

Jeanette: *smiles nervously* Guys, we have viewers' questions and dares to announce...g-guys?

Simon: Oh...y-yeah..from MJ Dancer.

**Okay I one for ya. I dare Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette to do a rap battle of Michael Jackson and Elvis Presley from the epic rap battles of history. With Alvin playing as 11 year old Michael, Theodore playing as early and late Elvis and Jeanette playing as the adult man child Michael. P.S I hope she's better at the moonwalk than Nice Peter. **

Alvin..Theo..J-Jean..you have a dare.

Alvin: This is easy

Theodore: I can't rap, Simon.

Alvin: That's all part of the fun, Theo! Come on, hand the camera to Eleanor for this bit.

Theodore: Oh alright. Here, Ellie. Remember h-

Eleanor: Hold it steady. Got it. *smiles, and begins filming with the camera*

Theodore: I'm ready! *runs up to Alvin*

Simon: Y-you'll be fabulous, J-Jean..

Jeanette: Thanks. *blushes and walks up to Alvin and Theodore, ready to sing*

Alvin and Theodore:

_Oooh  
Elvis Presley as I live and breath  
You stole rock and roll  
Gave us rockabilly cheese  
You dance like an epileptic  
Nothing but left feet  
I've seen it every record you set  
Man I beat it  
Here's a tip _

Jeanette:

_Don't swallow a bucket of drugs  
So you won't die on the toilet  
Dropping hunks of Burning Love  
I'm Bad  
I'm a Smooth Criminal better face up  
Call me Ed Sullivan  
Shoot you from the waist up  
Watch me moonwalk and I step on your blue suede  
Even in death  
I go platinum on Blu-Ray  
Spitting out hits since I was six years old  
I'm the King of Pop  
You're the King of Jelly Rolls _

Alvin and Theodore:

_Well I died on the toilet but I don't give a crap  
You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have  
I got one for your monkey  
Two for your clothes  
Three for your family and four for your nose  
You better surrender talkin' about them ABC's  
Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and the bees  
This is the big time, Jacko  
No dress rehearsal  
I'll light you up like your hair in a Pepsi commercial  
I can tell you're angry but I can't comprehend it  
I stole from your culture  
Why are you offended?  
Your Daddy beat gold records out of you like alchemy  
Don't make me spank you and dangle your butt off of a balcony_

Jeanette:

_Ohhh  
It's about time for a Thriller  
Didn't lose any chocolate  
I just added vanilla  
I'm going Off The Wall  
I won't stop 'til I get enough  
Whooping your big fat ass  
With my shiny glove  
How you gonna talk about the birds and bees  
When you met your own wife when she was only 14  
Then you made one daughter  
She (Ah) came to me  
I took her to my Neverland Ranch  
To Hee-Hee  
You shoulda stayed in the army dude  
Shamone  
Even Tito looks better than you  
I'm singing  
aaaahhhhhh  
You're singing  
Don't be cruel  
There's only one crown baby  
Let the one King rule_

Alvin and Theodore and Jeanette:

_You're a creeper dude  
You like to grab your own wanger  
I only let you marry my daughter  
Cause I knew you'd never bang her  
You think you're tough?  
Man, you look like Tootie  
I was badder than you in my Blue Hawaii movie  
You lost your damn mind  
That's why they cast you in The Wiz  
You're like a sad white woman  
Who never got to be a kid  
I'm out before you try to hold me and free your willy  
Later weirdo  
Elvis is leaving the building_

Simon: Wow...J-Jeanette, you swore.

Brittany: No surprise that Alvin swore though.

Alvin: Hey I don't do it all the time. *shakes his head, knowingly at Brittany*

Simon: Um..uh...from chipmunksforlife...

**Simon you better watch it Alvin will knock you into next month if you try anything with his girl. And Brittany take it easy on poor Alvin you can get a little wild from most of the fanfics that I read about you and Alvin having your special time ok so here is my question for Simon after your kiss with Brittany who do you want to be with now Jeanette or Brittany my dare is for Alvin I dare you to take Simon out side and challenge him to a mma fight that's mixed martial arts and who ever wins has to propose to their girlfriend **

Um...um...

Alvin: That kiss never meant anything right?

Simon: Uh...uh...n-no...*blushes, looking at Brittany embarassed*

Theodore: Ooooh! It meant somethin'!

Eleanor: Oh yes it did! *giggles, handing the camera to Theodore*

Simon: N-no it didn't.

Alvin: Guess we'll have to see. *groans, knowing it meant something to Simon*

Simon: I want to stay with Jeanette...I mean..the kiss meant n-nothing. Nothing at all. *bites his lip, nervously* And Alvin, please don't accept the dare. Please.

Alvin: Not now. But later. Maybe next show. I'm way too sleepy.

Simon: You're always sleepy

Jeanette: Unless he's doing something dangerous. *nods along with Eleanor and Theodore and Brittany*

Alvin: I'm not that crazy.

Jeanette: Um..kinda.

Alvin: Not 24/7.

Brittany: Jeanette, leave him be. He'll start a fight if you don't let him be Alvin

Alvin: How am I not Alvin? *raises his eyebrows, confused by Brittany*

Simon: BIG NEWS! BIG NEWS! Well, for Brittany, it's big news...

Brittany: Okay, if you're a total Swiftie like me, you'd have at least seen YouTube videos of her. Music videos, obviously. And... guess what? GUESS WHAT? *starts giggling like a little schoolgirl* Taylor Swift has released a 22 YouTube video!

Alvin: She's that worked up?

Simon: Well, she's a Swiftie.

*Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor start jumping around in circles together, giggling like crazy and freaking out. Alvin, Simon and Theodore raise their eyebrows and roll their eyes*

Jeanette: And the link is...

Theodore: Showing link... *mutters some tech stuff*

watch?v=AgFeZr5ptV8&list=UUANLZYMidaCbLQFWXBC95Jg&index=1

That's the link.

Brittany: And thanks, Theodore.

Simon: That's all for today's show. Be back, viewers!


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany: Hi guys! We're back!And we have a few reviews from our viewers!

Simon: So let's get the show on the road...*picks up the papers from the table* From Blumacaw13.

**Chippettes: Sing 'You Belong with Me' by Taylor Swift.  
Chipmunks: Sing 'I'm all yours' by Jay Sean  
Both: Watch the song payouts with the screaming goat on Youtube and tell me what you thought! I THOUGHT THEY WERE HILARIOUS! **

Wow, we're gonna have a music rock-out today.

Alvin: Who's going first?

Simon: Best let the Chipettes.

Alvin: Fine...*sits in the beanbag chair* Go on, you guys.

*Jeanette and Eleanor scurry onstage with Brittany and sigh, ready to sing*

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

*Brittany twirls around as Jeanette and Eleanor do a backflip*

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
She'll never know your story like I do. _

*Jeanette and Eleanor do a 380 jump as Brittany spins a pirouette and flips off into the air*

Brittany:

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

*Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor begin to rock out, like real Swifties*

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor:

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with_ me,  
You_ belong with me? _

*Brittany moves backwards slightly and Jeanette and Eleanor spin in front*

Jeanette and Eleanor:

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?" _*Jeanette and Eleanor put their arms up and do a cartwheel backwards as Brittany somersaults forward again*

Jeanette and Eleanor and Brittany:

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down._

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a girl like that? 

*Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor nod their hands, turn to the side and throw their heads back, twirl and stop at the other side, flipping backwards*

Brittany:

*gets pushed up by her sisters into the air, she does one of those cheerleader flips and lands with her paws in the air*

_She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor:

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me? _

Jeanette:

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me? _

*Jeanette and Eleanor hold paws and spin in a circle with Brittany too. They spin out from eachother's grip and sway from side to side*

Eleanor:

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
_*Eleanor and Jeanette twirl around and hop into the air as Brittany slides forward, hitting her high note*

Jeanette:

_I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
I know your favorite songs, _

*Jeanette rolls her head back with Eleanor and put their hands up, gesturing to Brittany*

Brittany:

_And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me. Yeahhh yeahhhh!_

*Brittany throws her head back, hitting the high note as she dances around with Jeanette and Eleanor*

Brittany and Jeanette and Eleanor:

_Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me? _

*Brittany and Jeanette click their heels and clap as they go back and forth, twirling and spinning*

Eleanor and Jeanette:

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me? _

Brittany:

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_Yeahhhhh you doooo! _

Theodore: WHOO HOO, ELEANOR!

*Theodore, Simon and Alvin cheer for the Chipettes*

Alvin: Okay, our turn..

*Theodore and Simon come with Alvin on the small stage*

Alvin:

_I'm all yours tonight  
Got a feeling that I can't deny  
Everything about you gets me high  
Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
I'm all yours _

*Alvin and Theodore go back, waiting for Simon*

Simon:

_Success is here, and she don't play _*Simon hops back, with his brothers*_  
I'm ready for her though, throw her my way  
Heart torn, and I doubt you can save it  
It's okay, it's been like that since I was a baby  
Thoughts deep, scuba, my mind is free  
Opposite of Cuba _*Alvin and Theodore nod their heads and spin next to Simon*_  
Take me for my money or my fame  
Papa don't try, see right through ya  
Four lawsuits, one year, two down, two to go  
Fame, expensive year  
Good thing I know I was built for the war  
I was built to be all yours  
Abuelita is a rebel, my mother's fighter  
Tia is a G, and my sister's a rider, dale _

Alvin and Theodore and Simon:

_I'm all yours tonight  
Got a feeling that I can't deny  
Everything about you gets me high  
Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
_ *Alvin and Theodore point to Brittany and Eleanor but Simon just blushes*_  
And celebrate tonight  
And together we gon' touch the sky  
Everything about you gets me high  
Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
I'm all yours_

Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
I'm all yours

Alvin:

_Say it ain't so  
You're reading every thought in my mind  
Lady, lady, so damn beautiful  
That I could just stare at you all night, all night, yeah  
The girls, and the champagne,  
The music just don't feel the same, no  
Cause lately these bright lights don't shine unless you're here with me, baby_

I'm all yours tonight  
Got a feeling that I can't deny  
Everything about you gets me high  
Girl I want this for the rest of my life Yeahhhhh!

Simon and Theodore:

_Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
I'm all yours_

But I'd do it for you girl, I'd rap for you girl  
I'd laugh for you girl, I'd cry for you  
Die for you girl, the truth is it's all for you girl 

*Alvin and Simon raise their paws up, flip back in an aerial cartwheel and turn around*

Theodore:

_We gon' fly yeah  
And we gon' sore yeah  
Tonight it is ours yeah  
And I'm all yours yeah  
Yeah I'm all yours yeah  
Yeah I'm all yours yeah  
Yeah I'm all yours yeah  
Yeah I'm all yours_

I'm all yours tonight  
Got a feeling that I can't deny  
Everything about you gets me high  
Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
I'm all yours 

*Alvin and Simon raise their eyebrows, impressed.*

Alvin and Simon and Theodore:

_Girl I want this for the rest of my life  
I'm all yours _

Brittany: Whoa...

Alvin: Ha! I told ya so! *smirks at her knowingly*

Simon: *clears his throat* Alright, from chipmunksforlife...

**Ok I believe you Simon for now but here is another question this is for Eleanor when would you like to open your first eating establishment and what kind of food would you serve Theodore here is a dare for you I dare you to act like a leprechaun for 20 minutes and for Simon I dare you to make out with Jeanette for 2 minutes and then make out with Brittany for 2 minutes then tell us who was better at it that's all I have for right now but don't worry I'll be back **

Um...make out with her? Really?

Alvin: You can do it, Simon. You've done it before.

Simon: I-I know...*looks at his fuzzy feet* But still...

Eleanor: Let's kill time, while you decide. I'd probably serve any food that customers want. I'd just need them to tell me in advance and I'd open a cafe or something. It would be soon, I guess. Just need to fill out some legal papers when I get the chance to go pick them up.

Simon: Um...okay, I'll do the dare.

Alvin: Hurry on, Simon. You're better than you think is what Brittany told me. *raises his eyebrows suggestively at Brittany*

Brittany: *smiles* Alvin...

Simon: Jeanette?

Jeanette: Oh yes..coming. *scuffles over to Simon*

Simon: Um... *pulls Jeanette close and smashes their lips together*

*Jeanette is surprised but she holds onto his shoulders and sighs, kissing him back intensely*

Alvin: What do we do while they're doing that?

Theodore: Something. *zooms in on Jeanette and Simon*

Eleanor: Theo...

Theodore: Okay okay. *zooms out from them*

Alvin: Alright, MJ dancer...

**Well I think Simon might be secertly be in love with Brittany, but if I were hiom I stick with Jeanette, and I know he would cause I know he's smarter than this.**

I've never heard of Taylor Swift but seeing how the chipettes reacted to her 22nd video on youtube, it sounds like she's got some very good videos.

Oh and I dared Jeannete to be Michael cause she's the only one out of the six with hair that resembles his.

Now I have one question for Simion and Jeanette. Did the two of you ever imagined cities that are not polluted in a world of dangerous CO2 levels beginning to drop to safe levels for real? 

Um...I have no idea what that question means.

Brittany: Neither do I. Simon and Jeanette would. *shrugs*

Alvin: Looking forward to making out with my brother?

Brittany: *blushes slightly* No way.

Alvin: Uh huh. *rolls his eyes, smiling at her again* I know when you're lying, Britty!

Brittany: Am I lying?

Alvin: How would I know?

Brittany: *giggles* You're such a dork, cutie-pie.

*Simon and Jeanette pull away a little. Simon turns to Brittany and looks away*

Alvin: Dude, you need to answer a question first. *repeats the question* So, tell us your..answer thing.

Simon: My answer is definite yes.

Theodore: Kiss Brittany!

Simon: *grins a little* Okay. Um...uh...B-Britt?

Brittany: Alrighty. Just a second.

*Brittany walks over to Simon and grabs him, yanking his face towards hers. She kisses him passionately and he does the same.*

Alvin: Of course...she enjoys it.

Theodore: How do you know? *zooms in on Brittany and Simon*

Alvin: She just might. See? You zoomed in on them, Theodore! *rolls his eyes, groaning*

Theodore: Fine, fine. I'll save you the misery. *zooms out* So, Jeanette...let me ask you a question.

Jeanette: Is it from the viewers?

Theodore: Well...no.

Jeanette: Oh whatever, just ask away. *smiles, her paws clasped together*

Theodore: Have you ever made cheesecake that tastes like pie?

Jeanette: *wrinkles her nose* Huh?

Theodore: It would be cool, wouldn't it?

Jeanette: I-I guess so...

Alvin: Really? Pie cheesecake? A bit random, eh, Theo?

Theodore: It was a random question. I never said it was logical.

Alvin: True true. That's a good note.

Jeanette: I felt like screeching when I see those two kissing.

Eleanor: We all feel nausea, Jeanette. That's just a natural thing...in some cases. *shrugs*

*Brittany pulls away gently, gasping for air*

Simon: Wow...

Brittany: Yeah. Wow...

Simon: I don't actually know who I liked kissing more...it was amazing for both of them...

Brittany: Oh my God...*blinks quickly*|

Alvin: I think that's it! *chuckles awkwardly* Heh..um..okay. Bye! Brittany, what the heck?

Brittany: Why is it my fault if he's so seductive?

Alvin: This is getting to her head... *facepalm*

* * *

**This is no Brimon. It's just a phase they're going through. No flaming.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys look I'm rocking today! The guys and I came back today for another round in one day! That's commitment! I'm telling you, it's good stuff we're getting! Solid gold!**

* * *

Alvin: Alright guys, we had some extra time to kill today and we wanted to do our show again today, because we're adding in a few more things. I think Jeanette can list them though.

Jeanette: *smiles* Thank you.

Alvin: Don't mention it. *hands the papers to Jeanette*

Jeanette: Alrighty, we're going to be doing a fanfiction share when we find fanfictions and put parts of it into our show and then we'll act it out or something. I think Theodore and Eleanor thought this up but you know, people are entitled to their opinion! *waves to Theodore and Eleanor* And also some other things I'll um..tell you later. *tosses the papers to Simon*

Simon: Eeek! *catches the papers*

Alvin: So, Theodore, what's the first fanfiction we're acting out?

Theodore: Um..let's see... oh, it's an Alvinatty!

Brittany: *raises her eyebrows* Which one?

Theodore: It's called: Sealed With A Kiss by AndAllThatGoodStuff...

Brittany: Alright, read it out. *crosses her arms*

Theodore: Alright, this is in your POV, Brittany...ahem. 'I glared at him and slapped him across the face. He didn't say a word; he only stood there and took it. I inhaled quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his lips back onto mine. Alvin grabbed my waist and took a few steps forward (or backward from my point of view). We hit the side of my car, but that didn't stop him. He continued to lean forward so that now my back was resting against the hood of my car. Alvin pushed apart my lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I used my tongue to push it away, but he wouldn't have it. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair as we continued our battle.' Oooh! Now will you act that?

Brittany: Um...uh...

Alvin: You've done something like that before.

Brittany: No...*rolls her eyes and blushes*

Theodore: We'll act it out. Eleanor, come! *hands the camera to Simon for him to hold*

Simon: Theodore? Oh, fine. *holds the camera and smiles at Jeanette shyly* Eleanor?

Eleanor: Oh, alright. *sighs and goes to Theodore next to Alvin and Brittany*

Jeanette: And...action! *giggles*

Theodore: Brittany, I love you!

Eleanor: I love you more!

Theodore: You're lying...I need you in my life...*grabs Eleanor the way that Alvin would and starts kissing her in the way that the fanfiction implied.*

Alvin: *shakes his head* Oh come on Theodore.

Theodore: *pulls away, laughing* Ah, that was funny!

Simon: *tries not to laugh* You're cracking me up, guys!

Theodore: But isn't it true? *chuckles*

Alvin: I never do that.

Theodore: Ya sure?

Alvin: I'm 100% sure, believe me.

Theodore: Do you want to move on? *laughs*

Alvin: Yes!

Theodore: Okay...Simon, the camera, please.

Simon: Alright, here ya go. *hands the camera to Theodore*

Theodore: *readies the camera and smiles* There we go.

Brittany: Do we have any reviews since three hours ago?

Simon: As a matter of fact, we do, Brittany. 2 reviews. Jeanette, d-do you want to read?

Jeanette: Sure...*takes the papers carefully from Simon* From Johnny Seville.

**All: I dare everyone to read alvinnascar5's Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Fastest and the Squeakiest, and post their reactions on Youtube. **

Oh that will be easy, now won't it?

Simon: That's for sure...*smiles slightly*

Brittany: I'll get my laptop.

Alvin: Have fun looking for it.

Brittany: *pulls the laptop from under the beanbag chair* Found it.

Alvin: Darn.

Simon: While we're waiting, let's hear another review.

Jeanette: Okay, from chipmunksforlife...

**Brittany now come on I thought you were in love with Alvin you know what I got planned for you well my dare/order is for you to passionately kiss Alvin then passionately kiss Simon then choose who you want to be with now I don't like mixed couples but this has to be settled ok now for a dare for all three brothers Alvin I dare you to arm wrestle Simon and Theodore you arm wrestle the winner this is to see who is the strongest of the three of you that's all for now I'll be back *chuckles wickedly* **

Whoa...um...

Brittany: Easy. Simon, come here.

Simon: Fine. *rolls his eyes and starts to kiss Brittany for the third time **A/N: I've counted. Guys, I know you think this is Brimon but it's not. It's a phase they're going through in their teen years. **He pulls her closer and holds her*

Jeanette: This is kinda...kinda...gross.

Alvin: More than that, actually. *gags* Okay, I'm gonna take a look at Brittany's laptop. *sits in the beanbag chair, holding Brittany's laptop* Oh...okay...there it is. Guys, come here.

Eleanor and Theodore: STORYTIME!

*Theodore puts the camera on the stool and starts a short slideshow of flowers as the chipmunks read the story by alvinnascar5. Brittany sighs, feeling a little better and Simon pulls away*

Simon: There we go.

Brittany: Good job...*smiles at Simon uneasily*

Simon: *shrugs* Thanks.

Brittany: Alvie. Get over here...*smiles at him flirtatiously* I've got something for you.

Alvin: Yes, Brittany? *gets off the beanbag chair*

*Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor go to the camera to film again, but Eleanor brings the laptop with her to read the story*

Brittany: Come here, you cutie. *grabs Alvin tight and begins to lustfully make out with him as she usually does but just a little more than usual*

Simon: Now that's gross. *sighs, rolling his eyes*

Theodore: They're dating, what do you expect?

Simon: But still, you know.

Theodore: Yeah I know. It's kinda weird and yucky but at the same time, I'm happy that they're not fighting 24/7.

Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor: Yeahhhhh... *giggles*

*Brittany pulls away and smiles, lovestruck again*

Brittany: Oh my Gosh...

Alvin: Wow...

Dave: *offset* ALVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN!

Alvin: What does he want now? Be back soon, princess. *kisses Brittany lightly and runs off*

Brittany: See ya hottie-bear.


	16. Chapter 16

Brittany: Hi guys, we're back from yesterday. *starts fiddling with her hair* And we have one review, right, Simon?

Simon: Yeah, one at the moment. *picks up the papers off the table* From alvinnascar5...

**Theodore, I couldn't think of any dares for you, so you are free from my dares for now.**

Alvin, I dare you to say the #1 annoying thing you've ever said to Simon over and over again (at separate points during the show) until Simon gets mad and chases you.

Simon, after Alvin's dare, I dare you to make Alvin do things YOUR way for three hours.

Brittany, I dare you to annoy Alvin however you want for 2 hours.

Jeanette, I dare you to chase Simon for as long as you want.

Eleanor, I dare you to tickle Theodore for three minutes. 

Wow. This will be...interesting, won't it, guys?

Alvin: This will be easy. I'm annoying all the time, aren't I, Britty? *crosses his arms, smiling at her*

Brittany: You're proud of that?

Alvin: I'm dead proud.

Brittany: And what are you gonna do to Simon?

Simon: *groans* Not Lord Nerd...Lord Nerd...not Lord Nerd.

Alvin: Lord Nerd it is! *bites his lip, trying not to laugh*

Simon: I'm not a nerd.

Brittany: Really, Simon?

Jeanette: *chuckles nervously* Before this goes into a huge fight, why don't we tell the viewers the big news we have for them?

Alvin: Why don't we just do that?

Jeanette: *shrugs* Okay, Eleanor is at the legal office, getting permission to open a small coffee shop in our backyard! And she's definitely going to get it!

Brittany: Well not for sure. But she's got a huge chance.

Jeanette: I'm just so excited!

Theodore: Yeah, we might get free coffee. *smiles, holding the camera on the shoulder*

Jeanette: Free coffee?

Theodore: What's so bad about free coffee?

Simon: The fact that you want to get things for free, perhaps, Theodore.

Alvin: Quite incorrect, Lord Nerd.

Simon: *grits his teeth* Of all brothers, why did I get stuck with him?

Brittany: You have to ask that, don't you?

Simon: Alright, Brittany. Seems that Alvin isn't the only one who gets to annoy people on today's show.

Brittany: What?

Simon: You get to boss Alvin around for two hours. Lucky you, hmm? *smiles knowingly, thinking that Brittany should just get Alvin to stop annoying him*

Brittany: Oooh, this will be tons of fun, won't it Alvin?

Alvin: *rolls his eyes* No girly stuff.

Brittany: *smiles* I promise.

Jeanette: Can I chase Simon now?

Simon: I don't want to run around the studio!

Alvin: It's an RV, Lord Nerdotron.

Simon: Same chiz! *crosses his arms, irratated*

Alvin: Have fun, bro.

Jeanette: Simon, come on...p-please...*uses her puppy dog eyes*

Simon: Ughhhh, fine. *runs away from Jeanette as she comes after him*

Alvin: I think I'm pretty much done. He's running away from me.

Brittany: *giggles* Yeah, he seems so terrified.

Alvin: You think?

Brittany: You're so full of yourself, Alvie.

Alvin: You obviously don't know yourself.

Theodore: Don't start, you two. *sighs, exasperated*

Alvin: But Theo!

Theodore: Nope. Don't wanna hear it.

Alvin: *narrows his eyebrows* Really, Theodore?

Brittany: Alvin, sit.

Alvin: Huh? *looks at her, confused*

Theodore: You have to do whatever she says, remember?

Alvin: What? Why? *looks from Theodore to Brittany* Why do I have to do whatever Brittany says?

*Simon jumps and runs past Alvin and Brittany as Jeanette follows him, laughing*

Theodore: You're dating her. You tell me.

Alvin: Ugh. *Sits down on the ground*

Brittany: Good boy.

BING BING BING BING

Theodore: The hat! Guys, someone pick it up! Alvin?

Alvin: *crosses the floor to the hat and hands it to Brittany* Go ahead, Your Highness.

Brittany: Thank you Alvin. *smiles proudly* Stronger by Kelly Clarkson..

Theodore: You're the only Chipette available at the moment.

Brittany: Okay..*puts the hat back where Alvin took it from*

Theodore: Cueing music...*hits a button on his control pad*

Brittany:

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
_Put that thing on ligher_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_  
_But told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_  
_I'd come back swinging_  
_You try to break me_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fire_  
_Put that thing on lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone_

*Simon screams and jumps under a table with Jeanette laughing like crazy next to him*

Brittany: *smiles and continues*

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted  
You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning  
In the end..._

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fire  
Put that thing on lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
when I'm alone

Alvin: Wow...impressive.

Brittany: Thanks, baby bear.

Simon: CAN I STOP HIDING NOW?

Jeanette: I think so. *smiles, sitting in the beanbag chair*

Simon: Thank you. *sighs, clearing his throat and climbs out from under the small table*

Theodore: Ooh, I got a text from Eleanor that she needs us all at the legal office! Come on, guys!

Alvin: Careful with the camera, Theodore.

Theodore: Oh yeah. Bye, viewers! We'll be back very soon! *shuts the camera off*


	17. Chapter 18

_To MJ dancer: _You did not ruin the show. You're an amazing viewer and the guys all like having you watch/read their show. You didn't ruin anything, I swear! Also, if you didn't see, Brit-Britt wrote something to you:

To MJ dancer:  
You didn't ruin the show! If anything, you made it even better! Even better than it already is! Don't ever feel like you ruin it! Everyone is special to the show, no matter what! I think the ideas you bring to the show is pretty cool and I'm pretty sure the others do, too! You could never ruin the show and don't ever, ever, EVER think that you are! We love you!  
I just wanted to let you know that because when we get those ugly thoughts about yourself or the things you do, they're hard to get rid of, aren't they? Feeling bad about yourself is never a good feeling, and I would never want anyone to feel that way. I like everyone of my friends to feel important, special and most importantly LOVED! :D And that goes for everyone! If you ever feel bad about yourself, just know that I will always love you all! :)

I hope to see you real soon with more of your ideas, MJ dancer! Good he everybody!

-Brit-Britt

_ANYWAY, TO THE SHOW!_

* * *

Brittany: Hey guys, we're all back.

Alvin: And I think we have some reviews, now.

Brittany: Yeah, we do. *gestures to Simon* Go ahead.

Simon: From KiBoy...

**Awesome job guys, I have few dares for ya!**

Brittany and Simon, you have to make out for the ENTIRE next episode.

Alvin, enjoy the show and at the end of the episode, fight with Simon.

Jeanette, forgive Simon, I'm making him do this ;) (I'm one sick chipmunk!)

Eleanor and Theodore, I have no dares for you, so why don't you hug everyone you see for entire chapter? Seems easy enough?

Okay, those are it.

Jeanette: Um...the next episode? Just do it now and get it over with, please. *sighs, shaking her head*

Simon: Oh alright. Brittany?

Brittany: Coming...*sighs, kissing Alvin one last time before she goes over to Simon*

Simon: Do you even want to do this?

Brittany: Not really, no. But a dare's a dare.

Simon: Alright, fine. *shrugs*

*Brittany pulls Simon over to the couch which is offstage and sits down with him. She gives him a look and he shrugs slightly, his glasses tilting over*

Theodore: Is Eleanor back from the legal office?

Jeanette: No. *rolls her eyes, knowing that Eleanor was there all night, begging for the legal papers to be accepted* She's extremely desperate.

Alvin: Well, of course she is.

Theodore: She'll get it for sure. *puts the camera on the stool so he can go get a drink*

Alvin: Well, I guess so...

Jeanette: From HF. Munk Madness...

**Hahahahahahahahahahahah, that was so funny. You guys are so funny sometimes. Can't think of any dares,but will keep you posted. HF :-) **

Wow, somebody really likes us!

Alvin: Well, who wouldn't?

*Theodore takes a sip of orange juice and picks up the camera*

Jeanette: Did they start yet? *looks to Brittany and Simon*

*Brittany holds Simon close to her and starts kissing him passionately, but Simon does the same, holding onto her carefully so they don't fall off*

Alvin: Oh they started.

Jeanette: Yeah...

*Eleanor comes in through the RV door, smiling and holding up legal papers*

Eleanor: I got the permission!

Theodore: Yeah, Ellie! *smiles, putting the camera in Alvin's paws*

Eleanor: Aw, Theodore, thank you! *hugs Theodore close*

Theodore: Well, you know. I like saying nice things to you.

Eleanor: Thanks you, Theodore.

Alvin: Theo? *puts the camera on the stool carefully* Right now?

Theodore: Brittany and Simon get affection now!

Alvin: Cause they don't have a choice.

Eleanor: *releases Theodore from the hug* Um...why are they making out on the couch?

Alvin: Long story short, it's a dare.

Eleanor: Ah, I see.

Alvin: And this is when we throw up. *rolls his eyes, as he sits in the beanbag chair*

Eleanor: Well, it's a phase. You want to see different people and then you come to your senses.

Alvin: Brittany doesn't want me anymore, is that it?

Jeanette: *shrugs* That's not true. She's too crazy about you to think that.

Alvin: You sure?

Theodore: *shrugs, making the camera slightly go off-focus* We know it's true.

Alvin: Why do they seem to be enjoying it?

Jeanette: It's a phase. They'll get over it...I hope.

Eleanor: It's only a matter of time.

Alvin: Oh my God...

Jeanette: It'll be fine. *smiles at Theodore and Eleanor* Why don't we sing something?

Alvin: Sing what?

Jeanette: No, we're singing for you, to make you feel better.

Eleanor: I got just the thing. *whispers in Jeanette and Theodore's ears*

*Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor all nod and stand in a line, with the camera sitting on the stool. Alvin crosses his arms, sitting in the beanbag chair*

Theodore:

_There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a happy home  
I was a king, I had a gold throne.  
Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs  
From the places where I was born. _

Jeanette and Eleanor and Theodore:

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

Jeanette and Eleanor:

_There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world,  
I thought I'd never lose her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then.  
I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend. _

Theodore:

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah! _

Jeanette:

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah! _

Alvin: Ah, thanks guys.

Jeanette: Don't mention it! Really, don't.

Alvin: *chuckles* Yeah, that'll be hard to do.

Eleanor: Want to spy on the two lovebirds over there?

Alvin: I thought you said it was a phase.

Eleanor: It is.

Alvin: Oh fine.

Theodore: *picks up the camera and sits on the stool, filming*

Alvin: Come on...

*Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor go over to the couch, watching Simon and Brittany*

Jeanette: They look so peaceful.

Alvin: They look like they're enjoying it...*rolls his eyes*

Eleanor: Aw, but it's cute...

Alvin: It's disgusting.

Jeanette: Not really...until something bad happens..oh, why would Simon want her?

Alvin: I'm sure he doesn't.

Jeanette: What if he does?

Alvin: So, you date someone else. Not me. *crosses his arms* This will all blow over soon enough.

Eleanor: You're right, Alvin. *nods, smiling*

Alvin: I'm right. See, Jeanette?

Jeanette: *grins* Yeah I can see that.

*Brittany looks up and groans, seeing them watch her and Simon.*

Brittany: This dare won't last long, will it?

Simon: The whole show.

Brittany: For today's show only, right?

Alvin: Believe me, it's today's only.

Simon: I'm not gonna do anything to her, Alvin. *sighs, crossing his arms*

Alvin: Oh, sure.

Simon: You don't trust your little brother?

Alvin: I don't think I have to.

*Brittany sighs and drags Simon outside to the small bench in the backyard to finish their dare*

Alvin: Well, that's all for today's show. Be back soon!


	18. Chapter 18 (19 actually)

**Author Note: I'm sorry about the delay, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes have some big news for today's show...not really. But just watch!**

* * *

Brittany: Hey we're back! And we have some reviews today!

Alvin: Correctumundo.

Simon: That's not a word, Alvin.

Alvin: So? Neither is 'yo', but people say it. *smiles proudly, proving his point* Ha!

Simon: Really, Alvin?

Brittany: Go on with the reviews, you two.

Simon: Right. From Andreabunton...

**Can the girls sing "C'mon" by Ke$ha?! Please!**

Well, there's a song request, you girls. Accept or decline?

Alvin: Do you HAVE to use fancy talk?! *groans*

Simon: *chuckles* It's just the way I am, is it not?

Brittany: We will sing the song only if you two shut up with the fighting and whining.

Alvin and Simon: FINE!

Brittany: Typical brothers. *rolls her eyes* Okay, girls, come up here.

*Jeanette and Eleanor come up next to Brittany and stand there, waiting for the music*

Eleanor: Theo?

Theodore: Oh, yeah, right! *presses a button on the camera* Cueing music.

*The Chipettes spin around on their right foot and twist their paws back, turning sideways as they begin their song*

Brittany: _Saw you leaning against that record machine  
Saw the name of your band written on the marquee  
It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy  
Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy  
Feeling like I'm a high schooler  
Sipping on a warm wine cooler  
Hot 'cause the party don't stop  
I'm in a crop top  
Like I'm working at hooters  
We been keeping it PG  
But I wanna get a little frisky  
Come gimme some of that yum, like a lollipop  
Let me set you free _

*Jeanette and Eleanor push off into the air and push back their shoulders as Brittany does her cartwheel forward*

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: _C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon _

Jeanette and Eleanor: _Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar  
Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maximart  
Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark _

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: _Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark_

Jeanette and Eleanor: _Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger  
Sipping on a warm budweiser  
Touch me and give me that rush  
Better pack a toothbrush  
Gonna pull an all-nighter  
We been keeping it kosher  
But I wanna get it on for sure  
Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop  
Baby don't be scared _

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor: _C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon _

Jeanette: _I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now _

Brittany: _I don't wanna go to sleep  
I wanna stay up all night  
I wanna just screw around  
I don't wanna think about  
What's gonna be after this  
I wanna just live right now _

*The Chipettes spin around on their left foot and throw their paws up in the air*

Brittany and Jeanette and Eleanor: _C'mon 'cause I know what I like  
And you're looking just like my type  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Now don't even try to deny  
We're both going home satisfied  
Let's go for it just for tonight  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon _

*Alvin and Simon and Theodore clap for their counterparts, cheering as they always do*

Brittany: And that's how the pros do it.

Alvin: We know, we know. You think you're all that.

Brittany: Oh I know I'm all that. *Crosses her arms*

Jeanette: I'll read the next review...*squints at the paper* Um, it's from chipmunksforlife..

**Ok that's it I am so angry with you two Simon and Brittany. That I have decided that this so called phase has to come to an end. This is the most hardest thing for me to do, but it has to be done.  
Alvin and Simon I order you two to go outside and fight for the right to have Brittany. You have to fight until one of you is either, knocked out or has lost to much blood that you can no longer continue  
This has to be done to stop the accusations that Simon and Brittany love each other it ends now **

Brittany: I-I don't like Simon that way!

Alvin: That is such a lie, Britt. *rolls his eyes* You've got some stupid thing for Simon, God knows why.

Jeanette: *Clears her throat* Excuse moi?

Alvin: I know, I know.

Simon: Do I have to fight him? Really?

Alvin: *smiles at Simon* Don't worry, baby brother. You just know that you'll lose.

Simon: I'm not weak, am I? Jeanette? *turns to face Jeanette*

Jeanette: You're a mix of weak and strong, Simon. You're...streak. *shrugs* Wong? Maybe?

Simon: Ugh, I'm gonna have all my little bones broken.

Alvin: I won't hurt you that bad.

Brittany: Nobody's getting physical hurt because you're not beating eachother up over me. Even though, I must admit that would be awesome. *smiles in spite of herself* But I'm just saying that you're going to do it differently. Even though it will hurt you emotionally.

Alvin: So, what are you getting at, Brittany?

Brittany: You're going to insult eachother, fight how girls do. Easy enough?

Alvin: Easy? Simple stuff.

Simon: I'm no good at this.

Eleanor: *sighs* How will we know who's won and who's lost?

Brittany: Whoever doesn't have a comeback or whoever gives up.

Jeanette: Or until they cry?

Brittany: *chuckles* Sounds good.

Alvin: Aw, Simon...you're gonna be crying your eyes out!

Simon: That's what you think. Just because you're older doesn't mean you can poke fun at me as always! I do have a heart you know. *groans, disgusted by Alvin's behaviour*

Alvin: *smiles devillishly* Oh really? I didn't know.

Brittany: Stop it you two.

Alvin: You said to do personal damage to his heart, so that's what I'm doing.

Brittany: When did I say that?

Alvin: Oh you're sure you never once thought that in your life? *comes closer to Brittany* Because I beg to differ, you know.

Brittany: *rolls her eyes* You're such a crazy chipmunk.

Eleanor: Don't we all know who Brittany really loves?

Theodore: *smiles* Oh, we all know.

Jeanette: Right. But does Brittany know? *points to Brittany*

Brittany: What?

Jeanette: Well, why don't we have Brittany list the good qualities about Simon and the bad qualities? Same for Alvin, and then she has to decide who she loves most.

Alvin: Huh? How does that explain anything?

Simon: It's very obvious Alvin.

Alvin: *scoffs* Maybe to you.

Brittany: You two knock it off.

Eleanor: ALVIN! SIMON! LINE UP YOU TWO!

*Alvin and Simon stand next to eachother, following Eleanor's orders. Theodore snickers and focuses the camera*

Jeanette: Alright, Brittany, go ahead. Do your thing.

Brittany: Later. *takes the papers off the table* Who's our next viewer?

Jeanette: From KiBoy.

**Thanks for putting my dares in, but I think you really didn't have a choice.**

Sorry, Alvie * wink * but i don't think you finished your dare... You had to beat up Simon... but I'm glad you DIDN'T. Because I would need to punish you... Sorry but I like Simon more... well, he is my second favorite chipmunk.

Hint, hint: My first one is a chipette ( You should probably know which one is it now... * wink *

Hmmm, dares.

I really have nothing on mind... keep eyes out for Simon and Brittany though, nobody knows if they make out only on the show...

Brittany, if You'd like, You can make out with anybody you want.

Alvin, well... I KNOW! Sing something by JUSTIN BIEBER! I so know you LOVE his songs! ( Feel the sarcasm! But I have nothing against ya bro, we just need to make this show interesting... )

Simon, well, do anything you want. You rock, I so envy you could make out with Britt, I'd do ANYTHING to be on your place. ( I mean it!)

Jeanette, you can do anything too. ( Ask Simon out or something, this could help your relationship.

Eleanor, CONGRATULATIONS! I'd visit your coffee as soon as I get the chance. ( Yeah, I'm JUST going to WALK THROUGH ENTIRE POLAND, then WALK THROUGH OCEAN, then WALK TO YOUR STUDIO. Should take 20 minutes... ) Well, I have no dare for you. Just be glad I'm not my alter ego now, since the dares would be... hardcore. ( Don't want to scare you. )

Theodore, go outside and enjoy the cookies! ( There is entire truck of this stuff, be glad I'm generous! ) Well, I don't think Theo will be able to eat them all by himself, so why don't you guys help him?

Well, it should be all for now... except for one thing...

...

...

I LOVE YOU BRITT! ( Too bad you are already taken... I respect it. ) 

Wow, lots of good words!

Brittany: Word Queen, here. *smiles at Jeanette* No offense, Netta.

Jeanette: None taken. *grins*

Theodore: WAIT WAIT WAIT! DID THEY SAY THERE'S COOKIES?

Alvin: *laughs knowingly* Yeah, Theodore, they did.

Theodore: THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?

Alvin: Well, you're definitely worked up, aren't ya, Theo? Well, guys that's all for today. Be back soon!

Theodore: LET'S GO EAT THOSE COOKIES!


	19. Chapter 19

Brittany: Hey guys, we're back! And we have a few reviews! Simon...

Simon: Alright, from KiBoy...

**Hey guys, liked the cookies?**

Alvin, you STILL have to sing something by Bieber. Since you didn't, I'll pick the song myself. So, you are going to sing... Baby. I'm cruel, I am not? :)

Simon, you can order Alvin around for entire show. Alvin can't deny your orders, or I will punish him even more. ( Again, Alvie, It's nothing personal... don't you hate when people call you Alvie?

Theodore... Why is it I can never think a dare for you? Wait I know. Go to Eleanor's coffee place and tell me what you like about it. ( I still plan on visiting... )

Brittany, I know you 'like' Pink, so sing 'Just Give Me A Reason'. I beg you... I bet you will pick Alvin for Nate Ruess parts...

Jeanette, after the show, go with Simon on a date ( This Brittany Simon thing must end. )

Eleanor, Eleanor, Eleanor. I have no ideas, so no dares for today. ( Why it is so hard to think about dares for you and Theo? Is it because of your cuteness? )

And since I forgotten to mention this, aren't you guys looking for a janitor or somebody for you studio? *wink* Since I'm looking for a job now... I'm 15 so nothing too hard, kay?

Another long review.

KiBoy out! 

I can order Alvin around! Yes!

Alvin: Since when do you get to do that?

Simon: Since now, Sir Jocky Jerk.

Alvin: I'm a jocky jerk!

Brittany: Give up the football and the bossing people around without mercy, then you're no longer a jocky jerk.

Alvin: *scoffs* Forget that chiz.

Brittany: Thought so, Alvie.

Alvin: Stop it.

Simon: Anywho, the two of you need to both do some singing. Alvin, you're first. Get your Bieber on.

Alvin: *raises his eyebrows, confused* How nice.

Jeanette: You can do it. No sweat, right?

Eleanor: Oh believe me, there's gonna be much more than sweat. There'll be blood when he's done with that song.

*The Chipettes start giggling.*

Theodore: Don't worry, Alvin... get it over with. Never mind their laughing. Even though it's hilarious!

Simon: *snickers* Ah, this will be funny!

Alvin: Oh great...*sighs*

_Ohh wooaah [x3]_

_You know you love me, I know you care_  
_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_  
_You are my love, you are my heart_  
_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_  
_We're just friends, what are you saying?_  
_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_  
_My first love broke my heart for the first time_  
_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever_  
_And I just can't believe we ain't together_  
_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_  
_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_  
_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_  
_And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm going down, down, down, down_  
_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_[Ludacris:]_  
_Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,_  
_There was nobody that compared to my baby_  
_and nobody came between us or could ever come above_  
_She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,_  
_she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks._  
_She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and_  
_at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend._  
_She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing_  
_and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_  
_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)_  
_Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)_  
_I'm gone_

There. I'm done. Are you finished with your laughing?

Brittany: *giggles* Yep...I think that's all the laugh I've got left! Right, girls?

Jeanette and Eleanor: *giggles* Ha ha, Alvin!

Alvin: Girls. *rolls his eyes*

Brittany: Okay, Alvin. My turn.

Alvin: Have fun. Sing terrible as usual.

Brittany: *glares* I'll try my best.

Simon: Oh Alvin, take it easy on your girlfriend.

Alvin: *sticks out his tongue* Nah nah nah Simon!

Brittany: Whatever you say, Alvin.

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_  
_Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh_  
_Things you never say to me oh oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_(Oh we had everything)_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
_(Yeah but this is happenin')_  
_You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me oh oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love_  
_Oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh tear ducts and rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

Ha, how that's for terrible, Alvie?

Alvin: *crosses his arms* So what? You're just... fine. Not perfect... I guess.

Brittany: You know you love it when I sing. Especially when it's for you.

Alvin: You never sing for just me. Unless we're alone. *smiles slyly*

Brittany: You're such a bad chipmunk.

Alvin: Thanks. *grins* I take that as a compliment.

Simon: You think that's a good thing? Really?

Alvin: Yeah it's a good thing. If you're me.

Simon: That explains everything. *chuckles* So, from SIMON270...

**Alright...I am a big fan of the show, Simon in particular is my favorite, no offence to any of you i just think Simon is the coolest one and Alvin... -_-...Simon is not a nerd because he is smart. Also, sorry Simon, but i do believe that Alvin deserves his revenge for you and Brittany kissing, I hate mixing you couples up but all is fair in love in war so...Alvin i dare you to make-out with Jeannette for this entire episode. Sorry Simon, but fair is fair. Love the "show!" **

Well, do any of you guys think that dare is.. necessary?

Alvin: Make-out with Jeanette for the entire show? BLECH! NO WAY!

Eleanor: It's just for today's only. How bad can it be, Alvin?

Alvin: Really bad. *looks to Jeanette* No offense intended.

Jeanette: *nods solemnly* None taken.

Brittany: Well? You doing it or not? Gonna be chickens?

Alvin: You know, Britt, you're the chicken!

Brittany: YOU'RE THE CHICKEN!

Alvin: AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LAYS EGGS!

Simon: You two, stop fighting! Do you ever learn, Alvin? Women have a tendancy to fight back and slap you! I think you would know that by now!

Alvin: At least I'm the one with a girlfriend, unlike you.

Simon: How nice, you're telling me I can't get a date.

Alvin: Pfft. You catch on fast, don't you, baby Simon?

Simon: I'm not a baby, no matter what you think, Alvin. *shakes his head annoyed*

Jeanette: Why doesn't Brittany just do what she was supposed to do last show? List what she likes about Simon, what she doesn't like, do the same with Alvin. Get that out of the way.

Brittany: Why now? *groans, slumping over a little*

Jeanette: Brittany. Now.

Brittany: Fine. You two, knock off the whining and just stay still.

*Alvin and Simon look over to Brittany, not saying anything*

Brittany: *sighs* Alright. Simon is smart and sarcastic and cute, but he always focuses more on education than a love relationship. That's not exactly a good thing in my opinion. But you know, you have a good sense of humour. Sometimes.

Simon: Thanks Brittany. *shrugs*

Brittany: Alvin Seville, well... he's a self-centered jerk sometimes and occaisonally he can be mean and stupid and a total show-off. He's emotional, sensitive and never admits to anything. Unless of course, he's forced to.

*Alvin frowns, clearly not happy*

Brittany: *smiles* But he's also flirty and extremely hot. And funny and sweet and romantic. That's what makes him mine. My little Alvin Seville.

*Alvin and Brittany both try not to cry tears*

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW W!

Brittany: I love you.

Alvin: I love you too, Britt.

*Alvin pulls Brittany into a gentle hug, holding her close*

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore: KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

*Brittany smiles as Alvin leans forward and leads her into a passionate kiss*

Simon and Theodore: YEAHHHHHH!

Jeanette and Eleanor: How cute! *giggles*

Simon: So, viewers. I guess you had enough of us for today. Might be getting sick of us. *chuckles lightly* I bet you guys aren't though.

*Alvin whispers something in Brittany's ear and Brittany giggles as they run out of the RV and into the house, giggling like school-girls*

Theodore: What are they doing?

Simon: *bites his lip* Well...

Jeanette: *smiles nervously* That's something we need to discuss later.

Theodore and Eleanor: Ohhhhh! They are?

Jeanette: Yeah, but that's what couples do when they really like eachother..like, a lot. But... I don't need you to know everything, do I?

Simon: *sighs* Well, that'll be it for today! See ya soon! Now, we need to go and stop Alvin and Brittany from doing something they'll regret.

Jeanette: Simon, they've done it before. Leave them alone this once.

Simon: *shrugs* Alrighty, it's their risk.

Jeanette: Goodbye, viewers! Be back tomorrow! Or soon!


	20. Chapter 20: BIG SURPRISE!

**HEY VIEWERS! JUST A NOTE FROM ME BEFORE THE SHOW GETS STARTED! MUST READ! CAN'T CONTINUE UNLESS YOU READ THIS PIECE FIRST!**

**Okay, after that screaming my voice is strained. *cough cough* Ahem! There. I'm better now. :) **

**Anyway, today's show (titled Big Surprise) will have a twist in it, and I know how much you'll love it! This twist at the end will either make you cry or laugh or go all crazy with love or something else, I dunno. But enjoy and prepare to be surprised and congratulate the two chipmunks, if you think they deserve to do what they're going to do. Pfft, of course you care. **

**Enough of my blabber. Time for the show! Okay, Theodore, roll the camera! 3...2..1!**

* * *

Brittany: Hello guys! We're all here. I think...

Jeanette: Nope. We're not all here. *sighs, shaking her head*

Brittany: What? Who's not here?

Simon and Theodore: ALVIN.

Brittany: Why isn't he here? He barely ever misses a show. Actually, come to think of it, he hasn't missed a show ever. Not for the whole thing though.

Simon: He said he's preparing something. I don't know what it could be, but let's just cross our fingers.

Brittany: Uh huh. *shrugs* First review.

Simon: Okay, from KiBoy.

**Sorry guys I review so late, but I was watching the Squeakquel for the FIRST TIME... (It's 3.30 am here, but that's nothing for such ubercore fans like me. )**

Amazing film, I can't want for the fourth one, and the upcoming show!

I'm probably going to watch Meet the Wolfman now, so let's be quick...

Alvin, looks like I kind of saved your relationship, and you two are of to... um. ( I can totally imagine... wait, I've got idea, but let's leave that for later... so where did i left off... I can totally imagine what are you two are doing... Let's just not mention that in front of the younger public...

Anyways, there is going to be lot of singing tonight!

Alvin and Brittany, sing Imagine by Tone Damli and Eric Saade. (Seems right for you two now :D )

Simon, sing Not Afraid by Eminem... Kind of funny, don't you think?

Jeanette, sing... um... no ideas...wait a sec... Sing Diamond by Rihanna.

Theodore you will sing Without You by Usher and David Guetta.

Eleanor, last but not least, sing Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

And for all of you, sing The boys and girls of rock and roll! I love this song!

...

Wow, I'm never so hyper, even after red bull and alco... forget it...

I should seriously go see a therapist...

I post too much stuff in reviews...

KiBoy out! ( To watch Meet the Wolfman!) 

We have a lot of singing to do. Who's first?

Eleanor: *Raises her paws* Me! Me! Me! PLEASE!

Simon: I guess Eleanor's first.

Eleanor: *smiles* Yes! Okay...*takes a breath* 1. 2. 3.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no 

Simon: Good job!

Eleanor: Thanks. *grins*

Theodore: *zooms in on Eleanor* YOU were amazing! *zooms out*

Eleanor: *giggles* Aw, thank you, Theo!

Simon: Brittany or Jeanette, you next.

Jeanette: Oh not me. *steps back slightly* Not me first. Brittany can go before me.

Brittany: I don't have a song. Your turn, Jeanette. Or Simon or Theodore.

Jeanette: But I don't want to go first, Brittany.

Theodore: *hands the camera to Eleanor* I'll just get mine over with.

Brittany: Kudos for you, Theodore.

Theodore: *smiles* Okay...

_I can't win, I can't reign_  
_I will never win this game_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_  
_I will never make it by_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't rest, I can't fight_  
_All I need is you and I,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
_But I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't quit now, this can't be right_  
_I can't take one more sleepless night_  
_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_  
_Without you, without you_  
_I can't look, I'm so blind_  
_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_  
_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without..._  
_You! You! You!_  
_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same_  
_Without you, without you_  
_Without...you_

Brittany: Great job, Theodore! Simon or Jeanette, you two have to choose. Which one of you is going up next? Or are you gonna drop out of your song requests?

Simon: I can go next, I guess.

Brittany: Okay, go up, Simon.

Theodore: *accepts the camera from Eleanor* Thanks, Ell.

Simon: _I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

Yeah, It's been a ride...  
I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one  
Now some of you might still be in that place  
If you're trying to get out, just follow me  
I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em  
But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em  
Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem  
When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn  
What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world  
Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me  
I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly  
And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony  
No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he  
From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n  
Whether he's on salary, paid hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap  
I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap  
You said you was king, you lied through your teeth  
For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped  
And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back  
I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact  
Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"  
Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground

Relax, I ain't going back to that now  
All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW  
Cause I ain't playin' around  
There's a game called circle and I don't know how  
I'm way too up to back down  
But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out  
Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't  
This fucking black cloud still follow's me around  
But it's time to exercise these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

And I just can't keep living this way  
So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage  
I'm standing up, Imma face my demons  
I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground  
I've had enough, now I'm so fed up  
Time to put my life back together right now

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me  
Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you  
So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through  
And don't even realise what you did, believe me you  
I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger  
I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of  
My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead  
No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise  
To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father  
So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it  
You couldn't lift a single shingle on it  
Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club  
Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up  
Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon  
But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and

I'm not afraid to take a stand  
Everybody come take my hand  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just let you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road

Brittany: You actually sang a dirty song, I'm impressed. *chuckles lightly*

Simon: Eh, there isn't a clean version, is there?

Jeanette: Simon, it's not nice to swear. *looks at the ground*

Simon: Does swearing in song count?

Jeanette: I- I guess so.

Brittany: Jeanette, your turn.

Jeanette: Um... alright. Fine. My turn then...

_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Brittany: Great job! You were wonderful, Jeanette!

Jeanette: *grins* Why, thanks.

Eleanor: From SIMON270.

**Good show i am loving it...okay now i wan't there to be no doubts on anything, Simon you'r my favorite but FOR CHRIST SAKE WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND KISS JEANNETTE LIKE THERE IS NO FRICKING TOMORROW! I dare you to do that and admit your feelings cause bro...you were meant to be together. **

See, Simon? This viewer obviously wants you to munk up!

Simon: Gosh, really? *bites his lip, embarassed*

Brittany: Come on, Simon, you can do it. You've done it before.

Simon: Oh...well, alright. *Sighs, quivering from fright*

Jeanette: Wait..Brittany, why'd you...

*Simon leans forward and begins to kiss Jeanette gently, surprised at his actions*

Brittany: Yeah, Simon! Go for it, Netta!

Eleanor: Wow, it's actually going well. *grins*

Brittany: I can't believe it either. *smiles, proud of both of them* Ah, nerd love.

*Theodore giggles and Alvin walks in as Simon and Jeanette pull away, embarassed*

Alvin: Sweet job, Simon. *chuckles* But, Brittany, I need to ask you something.

Simon and Theodore: *whisper* He's going to do it...

Jeanette: What?

Eleanor: Do what?

Brittany: Alvin, what is it? *crosses her arms*

**A/N: This is the part I'm talking about! The part in the show where...I won't spoil it, don't worry**

*Alvin stands in front of Brittany and gets down on one knee, smiling up at Brittany. He pulls out a shimmering diamond ring from his hoodie pocket in a small velvet box and sighs, trying to breathe*

Simon and Theodore: OH MY GOD HE'S DOING IT!

*Theodore puts the camera on the stool so he doesn't have to hold it any more, but the camera is still filming them*

Jeanette: Doing what? Ohhhh!

Simon and Theodore: THAT! THAT! THAT!

*Brittany gasps, almost fainting. Alvin takes a deep breath and looks into Brittany's eyes*

Alvin: Brittany, there's no doubt we've been on a journey together. You're everything to me. You're my world, you always keep me feeling like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. When you accepted my offer on that first date and we had our first kiss and all that love stuff... I didn't know how to express myself at first. But now I know how, after really thinking about it. I want to be with you forever. I love you, Brittany Miller. Will you marry me?

*Brittany starts crying, nodding her head. She just can't help it.*

Brittany: Yes, Alvin. I will. I will marry you. *tries not to cry any more, but it just keeps coming*

Alvin: Oh my God, really?

Brittany: Yeah, I mean it. I love you.

Alvin: I love you, too.

*Alvin stands up and Brittany grabs him, pulling him into a lustful passionate kiss*

Simon and Theodore: YEAH ALVIN! HE FINALLY DID IT! HE DID IT!

Jeanette and Eleanor: YES BRITTANY! YES BRITTANY!

*Alvin and Brittany pull out of the kiss so Alvin can put the ring on Brittany's finger. They smile at eachother, and continue kissing eachother*

Simon: Oh my God, he proposed!

Eleanor: I can't believe it! Our big sister is getting married, Jeanette!

Jeanette: *sniffs, crying tears of joy for them* Oh my Gosh, this is amazing...

Theodore and Simon: GO ALVIN!

* * *

**Did I tell ya or did I tell ya? OH MY GOD I AM LIKE, CRYING AND LAUGHING AND SHAKING ALL AT ONCE! THIS IS AMAZING!**

**But if you don't like the idea of them being married, well...tell me. Tell them. But it will hurt their feelings a lot, and their relationship...well, I don't want to think about what could happen to Alvinatty. :( You know how young love is. **

**I know you viewers love the idea, you might not, but if you don't like that they're getting married...okay. Tell us.**

**'Til tomorrow, peace out! **


	21. Chapter 21: Sorry, Very Rushed Today

Jeanette: We have a few reviews today! And most of them consist of congratulations to our older siblings. And we have to thank you for being so accepting about it, viewers! *grins*

Simon: If you're wondering why they aren't here, it's because they're in Alvin's room, talking about planning their wedding. *smiles, proud of them* I never thought I'd say this but I think it's a good thing they're in that stage. Alvin actually made a move.

Jeanette: Well, that's sweet!

*Theodore puts the camera on the table where the camera can pick up all of them in the lens*

Theodore: When will they be back? They've been up there in Alvin's room, planning all day.

Jeanette: They need their time, don't they?

Theodore: That's true.

Eleanor: Any reviews we can take now?

Simon: One from Blumacaw13.

Eleanor: Read it out then. *shrugs*

Simon: **Omgomgomgomgomgomg Alvin and Brittany! Good luck with your marriage! I almost cried! Anyways...I dare you all to watch the Alvin and The chipmunks movies and tell me if you regret ANYTHING u did! (Alvin especially) **I agree with that about Alvin... he probably regrets a lot.

Eleanor: I'd be surprised if he didn't.

Simon: *chuckles* I'm sure he's got regrets.

Jeanette: What time is it?

Theodore: 7:58 PM.

Jeanette: Oh thanks. Just wanted to know.

Simon: Should I get them?

Theodore: You don't have to. *points out the RV window* They're coming.

*Alvin opens the door for Brittany and they come in, smiling at eachother and holding paws*

Simon: How did it go?

Alvin: Fine.

Theodore: How much of the plans got...you know...planned?

Alvin: About...um...

Brittany: None of it.

Simon: Figures, eh?

Brittany: We're still trying to think it over, the whole preperations thing.

Alvin: So any reviews today?

Simon: Yep. One from KiBoy.

**I so knew it was going to happen!**

Alvin and Brittany: Congratulations!

Simon and Jeanette: Congratulations too!

Theodore and Eleanor: Congratulations even you two didn't have a romantic moment (yet)!

No dares for you now, so enjoy while it lasts ( har har har)

Ki out! 

Well, everybody is supporting you in your soon-to-be marriage!

Alvin: That's good. *shrugs* I didn't think I'd be able to propose anyway.

Simon: I'm shocked that you did.

Alvin: Pfft. Sure, I'm braver than you think. *rolls his eyes*

Jeanette and Eleanor: Congrats you two!

Alvin: *smiles* Thanks, Netta.

Brittany: Really, thank you.

Theodore: From chipmunksforlife...

**HOLY SHIT ALVIN DID IT YES I know what young love feels like I am 25 and married to my high school sweetheart. She is 25 as well and we have a 4 year old son as well so I congratulate you both and wish you two the best **See everyone likes the idea of you being married, Alvin! Even he thinks so!

Alvin: Wow.

Brittany: I gotta say, Alvie, I'm impressed that you proposed on TV.

Alvin: Oh my God... I did? *raises his eyebrows* Whoa, I did.

Simon: *chuckles* Just noticed?

Theodore: From SIMON270.

**I loved it...Simon finally munked up and AxB are getting married...Simon i dare you to sing Jason Mraz's song I won't give up to Jeannette **

Well, Jeanette, do you mind if he does that?

Jeanette: Okay, I'll go in that small storage room and listen from there.

*Jeanette runs into the storage room and shuts the door*

Alvin: You can do this, Simon. *sits on the couch with Brittany*

Simon: *grins* Okay.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_Well, there's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

*Alvin and Theodore clap, cheering for Simon. Brittany and Eleanor smile as they see Jeanette peek her head out, nearly crying.*

Jeanette: Thanks, Simon.

Alvin: Wow, you did great, Si.

Simon: Thank you, Alvin!

Brittany: Good job Simon. *shrugs* Pretty great!

Simon: Thanks.

*Jeanette smiles, blushes shyly and runs up to Simon, pulling him into a deep kiss*


	22. Chapter 22

**Well guys, just a small announcement from me. HIGHLY IMPORTANT TO ME! I have a YouTube channel with the name: Kasha Sawreatch (That's me, but it's not my real name, it's a fake name I made up for security, safety reasons) I sing covers of songs and I'll post the covers on my YouTube channel. Just request on my 'Discussions' on my channel page. Thank you! I want I mean, need to be singer when I'm older! It's my dream! Either that or an author or NFL player. (If they let females into the football league, which they don't. Damn.)**

* * *

Brittany: Hey guys, we're all here for our 22nd show. I think, it's 22nd. Maybe it's 21st.

Simon: But anyway, we have reviews! As always!

Brittany: Read the first one, Simon.

Simon: *shrugs* Fine. This is from amandaxalvin...

**Holy Shit Alvin im crying right now u did it to a beautiful girl! do u love me Alvin? **

Wow, she called you beautiful, Brittany.

Brittany: *grins* Well, everyone knows it's true.

Simon: Pfft. Anyway, Alvin... answer the girl's question.

Alvin: What question?

Simon: *facepalm* She asked you if you love her.

Alvin: *bites his lip* Um... a fangirl, right?

Simon: A fangirl. But she's a huge fan of you.

Alvin: I can tell. *chuckles a little* Wow, I can't believe a fan would marry me.

Brittany: Well, I beat everyone to it. *smiles sweetly* And I'm surprised you actually asked me.

Alvin: I know...

Jeanette: Next?

Simon: Oh, sorry. From KiBoy.

**Meh, even though it's rushed it's not that bad...**

I'm pretty sure most people will agree with me so...

Theodore: YOUR TURN. We both ( and pretty sure millions of other people ) know what you feel for Eleanor. Time to spill the beans to her :)

Ki out! 

Well, come on, Theo. You can do it. *smiles at Theodore*

Theodore: Aw shucks. Really? I'm... nervous. N-nervous to tell her.

Alvin: Theo, she's not gonna wait up for you forever. *shrugs*

Theodore: But... b-but...

Eleanor: Theo? Put the camera down.

Theodore: Wh-why?

Eleanor: You're going to drop it. You're shaking head to toe, Teddy.

Theodore: Eep! *hands the camera to Simon*

*Simon sighs, balancing the camera in his paws on his right hip*

Theodore: Ellie.. Eleanor... *coughs a little bit* Um, Eleanor...

Eleanor: *smiles* Yes, Theodore?

Theodore: W-well, Eleanor, would you like to go on a date with me? *bites his lip, scared*

Eleanor: *giggles* I'd love to.

Theodore: Yes! Yes! *dances around, happily, surprised and proud that Eleanor said 'yes')

Alvin: He deserves it. Poor little guy.

Brittany: Why? What's going on with Theo?

Alvin: *sighs* He's been stressing over Eleanor for so long and finally he can have relief. Seems like he's happy though.

Brittany: *grins* Yeah definitely.

Jeanette: By the way, Britt, when's your wedding date? Forgot to ask until now.

Brittany: We're not clear on that yet.

Jeanette: *nods* I see.

BING BING BING BING BING BING

Theodore: Ooh the bell rang! Where'd the hat go?

*Simon scoops up the hat from behind the small fridge near the RV window*

Simon: This hat?

Theodore: *laughs* Yeah, that one, Simon.

Simon: Choose one, Jeanette.

*Jeanette rustles in the hat with her paws and pulls out a piece of paper*

Jeanette: This is blank.

Alvin: What? They're blank?

Jeanette: Wait, all of them are blank...

Simon: Oh no. Theodore, you ate them, didn't you? *groans*

Theodore: I didn't eat the papers!

Brittany: Not that it matters. We can make more.

Simon: Right. *Shrugs, tossing the hat aside* That's that.

Alvin: See you soon, viewers!


	23. Chapter 23

Brittany: We have returned for another day's show, and I think we have reviews.

Simon: Review. Only one today.

Brittany: *raises her eyebrows awkwardly* Oh.

Simon: Should I read it out?

Brittany: Well duh!

Simon: Okay, okay! Don't get your tail in a twist! From chipmunksforlife...

**Well now we know that Theodore has the guts to munk up and now for a dare for the soon to be married couple I dare you to go in the back of the RV and make out for 4 minutes and if things go a little further than making out than go for it you're engaged take advantage of it **

Well, lucky day for you two, ain't it?

Alvin: Hey, don't act like you haven't done that with Jeanette.

Simon: *gulps* How did you know?

Alvin: Ah, I have my ways.

Brittany: So Alvie, let's go.

*Brittany grabs Alvin by the wrist and drags him outside of the RV*

Simon: Good luck, Alvin.

Jeanette: What do we do while we wait for them?

Simon: Something that will keep us occupied.

Theodore: Why so? *focuses the camera again to check if it's right*

Simon: They could be kissing up a storm forever.

Eleanor: Don't blame them. They're madly in love. *smiles*

Simon: Madly in love, that's for sure.

Jeanette: Well, want to introduce the new portion of our show?

Simon: Maybe Theodore can do it.

Theodore: I'm filming. *shrugs* How about Ellie? *grins a little and blushes*

Eleanor: Aw thanks, Theodore!

Simon: Eleanor, you can do this part if you want to.

Eleanor: Okay, I'm all for it. *jumps up onto the small stage and fluffs her pigtails a little*

Jeanette: Which piece is this?

Simon: I don't remember which one, there's so many new ones we'll be doing.

Jeanette: Oh.

Eleanor: This new segment on our show is called 'Questionnaire'. We send in a question at the end of the show and then you have to guess the answer through review. Or if you know the answer, just say it in the review right away. We'll do one every show.

Theodore: Good job, Eleanor!

Eleanor: Thanks. *smiles widely*

Simon: And why don't we wrap up the show since there's nothing else for today?

Eleanor: Sounds good.

Simon: Thanks for coming to watch again, viewers!

Jeanette: And now for our big question! Theo, can you get the question on the screen?

Theodore: Will do. *presses a few buttons on his laptop* There we go.

**What's Katy Perry's real name?**

Simon: There it is! Review and answer the question!


	24. Chapter 24

Alvin: Hey guys, we're back for another show.

Simon: We have reviews.

Alvin: The first one from... a new viewer, actually.

*Brittany shrieks and runs up to Alvin, nearly tackling him*

Brittany: Who is it?! Who is it?!

Alvin: EmilyAnaya19. Simon, care to read?

Simon: Of course.

**Hey guys I'm a 1st time watcher and I've got some questions. **

**All: What if Alvin's Stabber tries to ruin the wedding? What would you do? **

**Brittany: How would you react if Zoe and Ian showed up at you wedding, would you trust them? How would you feel? **

**Alvin : same. **

**Jeanette: After what she did, do you really forgive Zoe? **

**Simon: Same **

**Eleanor: what are your your least and most favorite things about Theodore? And why? **

**Theodore: same. **

**EA19 out ,peace.**

Wow, good questions! Alvin, Britt... you two first.

Brittany: So, if Zoe and Ian came to our wedding? Well, why would I trust them?

Simon: Good point.

Brittany: They'd just try to destroy everything.

Alvin: Yeah, I'm not too keen on that either.

Simon: And Jeanette.. your question. *smiles, blushing*

Jeanette: *Grins* After what Zoe did, I do forgive her. She apoligized and I accepted her apology and now we're good friends.

Brittany: *Scoffs* Friends? How could you be friends with someone as crazily evil as her?

Jeanette: She's not that crazy.

Brittany: Oh really?

Jeanette: Don't judge a book by it's cover.

Brittany: Oh please. She's done a lot of bad things.

BING BING BING BING BING BING

Alvin: Why now?

Simon: I didn't set the timer. Theodore did.

Theodore: *Waves from the camera* Yeah, but not for the exact moment!

Simon: Just ignore it. On with the question.

Eleanor: So do I answer my question?

Alvin: Yeah go ahead. *Shrugs*

*Theodore smiles at Eleanor and gives her a thumbs-up*

Eleanor: Theodore... I don't have anything against you. I just love you so much!

Theodore: *blushes* Aw thank you! Me too! I mean.. um... for you! *facepalms himself without dropping the camera*

*Eleanor giggles and sits down next to him*

Simon: Next is from Brit-Britt.

**I feel bad, like really, really bad... But I'm at a stand still on this case! I've come up with a whole bunch of suspicions but I don't know if there right or not! I'm the worst detective ever! I'm sorry. :( I think you guys would be better off if you just got yourselves a real detective. **  
**I think I should just go. I'll never be good enough and I never do anything right. There's no point in me sticking around if I can't even solve a case! Let's just face it, I stink! And I'm not helpful at all. I've been kidding myself from the very beginning; who am I trying to kid any how?! That I can solve a case and actually do something right for once instead of messing everything up like usually do? Like I said kidding myself. I'm a screw up; everything I touch I destroy! I went and got your hopes up that I could solve it and I can't. I'm stupid, and pethetic and sad and I hate myself everyday because I can't. I let you down and I'm sorry. **  
**If you don't want to show this on your show, it's ok. I understand. I'm a waste in space anyway and my reviews are crud. I'd ****ask**** you guys questions but I don't think I'm worthy enough to. I wouldn't deserve it.**

**By the way- the answer to the ****questionnaire**** question is Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson. Sorry I can't be of much more help than that. See you around guys. I hope you find a detective that's good enough.**

**Brit-Britt. :(**

What? Brit-Britt's.. leaving us.

Brittany: Oh no she's not!

Simon: *raises his eyebrows* How? We all want her back, I'm sure we do, but how can we get her to change her mind about this?

Brittany: Well... *Sighs* I guess we don't. Maybe she doesn't like us anymore.

Alvin: Oh fat chance that's true. Come on you guys, we're gonna sing for her.

Brittany: Sing what?

Alvin: That's the thing. It's gonna be a good song, trust me.

Brittany: Alvin, what are you planning now? *crosses her arms, not wanting him to fool around*

Alvin: I know what I'm doing.

Brittany: *smiles* Alvin, when you say that, it means the opposite.

Alvin: You know what I'm thinking.

Brittany: *squints her eyes* What?

Alvin: Don't worry, just get up here and follow along. You guys, too.

Jeanette:*shakes her head* You two can do it.

Brittany: Why don't you guys want to sing?

Eleanor: *shrugs* It'll be a perfect love moment for you two, seeing you guys sing together.

Alvin: *blushes intensely, embarassed* Okay, okay, fine.

*Alvin and Brittany go in front of the camera, a few metres away though and start*

Alvin:

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so __paper__ thin_  
_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

*Brittany nods, finally understanding*

Brittany:

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a __spark__ in you?_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Alvin and Brittany:

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

Brittany:

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

Alvin and Brittany:

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

*Simon, Eleanor, Theodore and Jeanette all start clapping, grinning all the while*

Alvin: That is for you, Brit-Britt.

Brittany: I admit, you actually had a good idea.

Alvin: Get used to it. *smiles*

Simon: Anyway, next review is from Andreabunton.

**Katy Perry's real name is: Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson! I'm a huge fan of her's so I know this stuff!**

Jeanette: Everyone's getting it right!

Alvin: Well, it's an easy question.

Jeanette: Today's question, Theodore?

Theodore: Showing question... *presses a few keys on his laptop* Aha! There it is!

Who were the top ten most richest teen celebrities of 2012?


	25. Chapter 25: FIGHT THE DRAMA!

**Alright guys, listen up. I've seen that two viewers (Brit-Britt and chipmunksforlife) are debating or have already left the show. I really do feel bad about it, and I feel that it's somewhat my fault. **

**This chapter will not have the usual comedy it normally has. This will be the chapter where we try to fix everything going on with the Talk Show and it's viewers. **

**Let me explain how I'm going to do this. Part of this chapter, which will be the words in **_italics,_ **will be my words and what I think of it. The other part of the chapter will just be the Chipmunks and the Chipettes in their usual way. So, please just follow along here so you can catch the details so I don't have overlodes of questions about it. **

**I hope you guys can forgive me if I did anything wrong. Thanks. Please read.**

* * *

Alvin: Hi guys. We have a change in our show today.

Theodore: *wrinkles his nose* We do?

Alvin: Yes, Theo, we do.

Theodore: Oh.

Alvin: We've noticed that there's a lot of drama going on with our reviews and we're going to try to solve it today in this show.

Brittany: Let's take the reviews that we've been getting about the drama lately and work from there. *sighs, picking up the papers* Simon or Jeanette, you read them.

Jeanette: I can do it.

Brittany: Knock yourself out. *hands the papers to Jeanette*

Jeanette: *accepts the papers and smiles* Alright, from... Dianne? Who's that?

Alvin: Obviously a new viewer.

Jeanette: Oh. Anyway, here's her review.

**To: Brit-Britt:  
Crybaby! Get lost! We don't want you hear anyway! All you're doing is looking for attention! This little pity party for yourself is getting old. You've done it before I'm already sick of it! You want to leave, then leave. All your doing is taking up space; then people are getting ignored because the viewers are too busy chasing after you! People are leaving because of you! It's not fair so get lost! Don't you see people don't like you here! They hate you! Everyone hates you! You want to leave so bad then go, don't let the door hit you on the way out! And I can guarantee you won't be missed!**

To chipmunksforlife:  
Please don't leave because if her. I'm sure they care about you to, thy were just to busy dealing with that crybaby Brit-Britt to answer your questions. I'm sure if you stick around long enough they'll get to you're questions. We love you! And now that that brat is gone, they'll have more time to focus on more important things. Please don't leave because some bratty kid is looking for attention! 

Wow... that's harsh... oh my God, is this really neccasary?

Simon: Who would ever say that about Brit-Britt?

Brittany: Brit-Britt is not having a pity party! Honestly, she's just expressing herself! She's not just looking for attention!

Simon: I don't know anyone who just looks for attention.

Alvin: You're looking at her.

Brittany: ALVIN!

Simon: You two, don't start. *groans* This will be a longgggg day.

Jeanette: That's for sure, isn't it?

Brittany: By the way, Dianne, or whoever you really are, Brit-Britt was the first one to leave! It's because of people like you who are rude and mean to her! That's why she left! She's not feeling good about herself! If she commits suicide or something, you probably wouldn't care. *tries to relax but just can't; she's so furious* You don't care if she has feelings, do you? We all love having Brit-Britt here. We don't hate her. And I don't know about you, but I'll miss her a lot.

Jeanette: Brittany, you're actually being partially nice! *smiles, proud and impressed*

Alvin: Is this the first time?

Brittany: Alvin!

Alvin: *snickers* I'm kidding.

Eleanor: Can I say something, please?

Simon: Of course.

Eleanor: *sighs, trying not to cry* I miss Brit-Britt. I really do miss her. I miss her so much, I want her to come back. chipmunksforlife, too. I miss him beyond your imagination, Dianne. Haven't you ever missed somebody in your life? Because we're all going to miss chipmunksforlife and Brit-Britt dearly. We'll never forget them, even if they never come back. So, just leave them alone.

Theodore: Wow.

Simon: And from amandaxalvin...

**ok yeah i DO wanna Marry you! You are my hero Alvin. I love you(crys really hard) sorry. The song i want Alvin to sing TO ME is: Only You and You Alone. REMEMBER ITS FOR ME! not for Brittany. sorry Britt but i actually want somebody who i adore and love so much to sing a song to me. Alvin when you are done singing I want you to say something about me and i want it VERY LONG so it can take me a long time to read. Alvin you made my dream come true im a songwriter and im famous thank you XOXO!(: **

Wow, she does want to marry you...

Alvin: Well, do I have to sing?

Simon: She really wants you to.

Alvin: *nods* Okay fine.

*Brittany rolls her eyes, jealous*

Alvin: Only You (and You Alone) by The Platters  
Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you

One and only you

Brittany: Of course, it's not for me. How nice.

Alvin: You'll get over it, Britt.

Brittany: That's what you think.

Simon: Stop it! You two need to stop fighting. How do you expect to get married next week?

*Alvin shrugs, looking at his feet*

Simon: By the way, viewers, Alvin and Brittany are getting married next week. So, you'll want to be around for that!

Alvin: Simon, stop being so embarassing.

Simon: *Chuckles* Okay, okay. Anyway, from H.F. MunkMadness.

**A message to Britt-Britt. Don't go, you make a awesome detecive. You saw things that we could not have seen. You maid me smile and laught. You also made me rethink about some things. And to all the people whom had been mean to you (get lost). So, from me, don't go, please. :-( **

You know what, H.F is right.

Alvin: Of course! Brit-Britt's smarter than you!

Simon: Alvin.

Alvin: What?

Simon: And from Dianne again.

**Guys, quit incouraging her! She's just doing it for attention! If she wants to leave, unsay don't let the door hit yah on the way out! It's chipmunksforlife we should want back! Not that brat! Let's face it, her ideas were dumb anyway! Now we have a new detective and she's ten times better than her!**

Just get lost Brit-Britt! Your not wanted here! 

Brittany: She is wanted! Everyone wants her here! So Dianne, you can just get out! Don't let the door hit you on the way out! Have fun with that!

Simon: Brittany, I've never seen you so worked up.

Brittany: Really? Alvin has.

Alvin: *rolls his eyes* Yeah and I got slapped.

*Theodore giggles and focuses the camera*

Simon: Now from EmilyAnaya19.

**You guys should just leave britt britt alone she is a has been a great dective! She is my inspiration for helping the chipmunks and the chipettes so lay off of her! **

Emily's right. Brit-Britt has been the best detective. And honestly, she discovered things that we wouldn't be able to think of ourselves.

Jeanette: I feel so bad for Brit-Britt.

Simon: Hold that thought. One last one from Dianne.

**Why are you guys so persistent with this girl? She left for no reason at all; oh, I take that back she left for two reasons: because she wanted to hurt us and make us feel bad for her and because she wanted the attention! Have any of us ever said that she was a bad detective before she left? No! So why would she leave? Simply because she knows you guys will come running after her! So I say lets not give her the satisfaction! She's a traitor! She doesn't deserve our love; if she really loved us, she wouldn't put us through any of this! Besides, why aren't you guys begging chipmunksforlife to stay? They're feeling ignored and unloved and none of you even care! Don't you love chipmunksforlife?! I do! At least I know that chipmunksforlife isn't a low down brat just wanting attention! So Brit-Britt, if you're reading this, I hope you never come back! In fact, I'm tellig you, DON'T COME BACK! WE DON'T LIKE YOU HERE! Most of us have been praying for the day that you take your dumb ideas and got out of our faces! So good riddance, traitor!  
And like I've said multiple times, don't let the door hit you on the way out, even though I'd laugh if it did! I'll reiterate, we hate you!  
And for those of you who keep begging Brit-Britt to stay, KNOCK IT OFF! For the last time All you're doing is encouraging her! You should be begging chipmunksforlife to come back! Where's their love?! **

Dianne is just being so unfair to all of us! She's just being rude!

Brittany: Dianne, you're being such a bitch! Stop doing this! Brit-Britt needs to come back! I'm sick of her! Simon, let's just ban her!

Simon: I thought we weren't allowed to. Remember, Dave said...

Brittany: *slumps her shoulders* Dave has too many rules.

Simon: Sometimes it's hard to keep track of them. *looks over to Alvin, pointedly*

Alvin: *frowns at Simon* Yeah yeah, shut up.

Brittany: We all want Brit-Britt to stay. She has great ideas, she's no traitor. She's always been so nice to us and Dianne can just take her stupid ass out and leave her alone!

Alvin: Brittany, calm down. You're gonna kill someone in a second.

Brittany: No! I'm tired of people picking on her!

Alvin: Do you think we're not? *crosses his arms, looking at Brittany*

Simon: We need to solve this.

Alvin: How?

Simon: I'm working on it.

Alvin: Alright, until we have a solution, you viewers need to help us. Be back soon.

* * *

_Alright, they gave their outright opinions, especially Brittany. She and I are both tired of the drama that Dianne is causing between her and Brit-Britt and supposedly a few select others. First I need to say a few things to some viewers. _

_Dianne: You need to be a lot more nicer to people. Brit-Britt doesn't need the pressure with your rudeness added onto it. As a matter of fact, on the next show, the Chipmunks and Chipettes may have Dave appear and might try to persuade him to ban you from the show. I don't want any of my viewers to leave, I've worked so hard and they actually appreciate me. Barely anyone cares about me and this little group of people that read my stuff is all I've got. You can't ruin it for me. And the viewers don't like it either. Nobody's on your side. Choose your words wisely. _

_EmilyAnaya13: You're doing a good job of being courteous throughout the show, thanks for that. I really appreciate the fact that you care about other people's feelings. _

_chipmunksforlife: You and Brit-Britt keep this show running. As well as the other viewers. Not me. I don't run this show. Alvin and Brittany do. They love the fact that you're helping and you've been so nice to them. Please don't leave. Please. _

_Brit-Britt: Please come back. The mystery isn't yet solved, we need your intelligence! Not that the rest of you aren't smart, that's not what I'm saying. You know what, the mystery will be solved tomorrow. I'll just tell everyone who stabbed Alvin. I hope you'll be here for that. _

_Anyway, now that I've done that, I just want to say why I've by accident 'avoided' some reviews. Because I've been just so busy lately, it's hard to squish in so much. But I swear I'll never do it again._

* * *

**Well, there's the big cheese. Please review and help end this drama/**


	26. Chapter 26

Brittany: So everyone we are back and as promised, we are returning to our usual comedy, instead of this drama stuff we've been dealing with. But we will show some of the reviews concerning it, so we'll just do that now, quick. Simon?

Simon: Right. So, from a guest. No named, I suppose. But on we go with their review.

**Wow... Some of the things said to this Brit-Britt were really mean. How could people say that to such a beautiful person? I've read her reviews and she seems like she's just loves the world and most everything in it. No one should ever go through this, ever! It's not fair, and I know that a lot of us are really, really mad at this Dianna. But we can't spend our time hating her and calling her names, because what does that make us? Bullies. I understand that we're angry, but don't you remember what our parents, or whoever takes care of us, taught us to let go of our anger and love our enemies. Besides, does us hating her make us or her a better person? No. Does us hating her make her suffer or regret her actions? No. So hate isn't the answer. I don't like to see so many kind and wonderful hearts filled with hatred, so please, instead of shunning and hating, open up your hearts and forgive. Who knows, maybe us forgiving her could lead to Dianna apologizing and Brit-Brit coming back! Anything can happen with a little bit of kindness.**

I'm not angry with you Dianna. I'm respectively asking you to apologize. I don't know why you're so angry with Brit-Brit, but I assure you that no matter the reason, I will understand. I will not judge you, or yell at you or tell you you're wrong for feeling the way you feel. We are all human and we all get angry. We all have done things that we're not proud of and wish we hadn't done, but all we can do ask for forgiveness. So please, apologize to Brit-Brit. Please? Would YOU like to be her in this situation?

And I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but wouldn't it be best if we just let her go? Think about it, if this Dianna person can say things like this when Brit-Brit when she's NOT here, imagine what she'd say if she came back? Poor Brit-Brit would be crushed; I know I would be. Besides, we can't try to force her to come back; it's like trying to force a terrified little kid to sit down in a doctor's office. She's obviously scared and hurt and she doesn't want to be in the place that makes her feel that way. So, at least until we get this bully situation under control, we should just let her go. I know I will love and miss her as much as you do, but I'd rather spare her feelings and have her not here than have her here but constantly getting ridiculed by someone every moment she's in our presence. She'll come back when she's ready.

But hey, that's just my opinion. If anyone agrees, disagrees or has any other ideas, please say so. I'm always open to new ideas. Until then, that's what I think should happen. 

Opinions, guys?

Brittany: Well, I guess they have a point with Brit-Britt.

Jeanette: Why don't we let Brit-Britt come when she's ready, as our guest implied?

Alvin: That's okay, I guess.

Jeanette: So, that ends all of our drama right then and there.

Brittany: Great thinking, Jeanette. *smiles*

Jeanette: Thanks, Brittany!

Simon: So, let's set aside all that drama. We now have solved everything, pretty much. Brit-Britt doesn't need to come. We will all miss her, even if Dianne doesn't, but we will. She knows that we will. Dianne, FYI, but you're now banned from Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show.

Alvin: Thank you, Simon.

Theodore: I'm the one that begged Dave!

Simon: *smiles uneasily* Theodore, you didn't beg.

Theodore: *frowns, holding the camera tight* Yeah I did!

Simon: You gave Dave the puppy-dog eyes.

Alvin: Pfft! That's not begging!

Theodore: To me it is.

Alvin: You're not a begger, Theo.

Theodore: I can dream!

Alvin: *rolls his eyes* Whatever you say.

Simon: Next is from H.F.

**To Dianna (I hope I spelled it wright) : look wat you have done. I hope you proud of you self, because i'm not. Because of you Brit Brit is gone. Are you happy now? And are you so keen on destroing peoples lives? Dose it make you happy? Or are you juste a sad person. Apologise please. If you can do that than I can forgive you. Do it in an a review. I don't care how you do it, just do it. Or I'll personaly drag you to their stoduo to go apologise. Please do it, please? HF (Ps. Happy wedding you guys.) **

Well, Dianne, you're back at the show. You will get banned if you don't apoligize to Brit-Britt. If you don't apoligize, you leave. Plain and simple. Our next one is from H.F. again...

**A message to the people hoe hate Britt: you guys stop it. Can't you see your hurting her feelings. If it was you guys how would you have felt? Bad, yes, or are you to heartless. Because of you she might never come back. If you have a hart, say your all sorry or live with. it. End of message. HF. Ps happy wedding you guys. I would have came and give you guys a gift, but I have a little problem. I live in the other side of the world so ye. But be happy. **

Alvin: I say H.F is right about all that. Because I know a certain somebody who's very heartless. *looks at Brittany teasingly*

Brittany: ALVIN!

Alvin: I'm just kidding. And thanks for wishing us a happy wedding.

Simon: You guys will be happy forever. Maybe. Depends on how long you two can survive without killing eachother.

Alvin: *glares* Simon!

Simon: Okay, okay, don't worry.

Alvin: Uh huh, sure.

Simon: And one from chipmunksforlife...

**Ok I have decided to stay and to that hater I say this first thank you for the nice comments but you really need to layoff being so fucking mean to Brit-Brit I mean come on yeah I know you don't like her but be nice and to let you and everyone else know I HATE BULLIES I was bullied in school and you wanna know what I did about them I beat the living shit outta them I am 25 years old and am married I have a 4 old son and just to let the munks and ettes know I won't be leaving anytime soon I was just trying to catch another flamer and I did sorry for doing that to you but it had to be done please forgive me and if this flamer wants to start dogging me try your dammed hardest cause I never back down and I never quit so I beg you to send a flam my way cause I'll take you down faster than you can blink and to the munks and ettes know this I still love you guys and will never leave the show **

Eleanor: AWWWW!

Simon and Alvin and Theodore: WHOA! You finally talked!

Eleanor: *shrugs* What's wrong with staying quiet?

Alvin: The fact that you're not speaking your opinions.

Eleanor: You guys talk. It's your show.

Alvin: *rolls his eyes* Whatever.

CRASHHH!

_There's a deafening crash from the bathroom of the RV. All the chipmunks yelp, scared._

Brittany: *gasps* What was that?

Alvin: I don't know...

Brittany: Why don't you guys go see what it is?

Alvin: WHAT?

Brittany: You. Simon. Theodore. You're boys, right?

Alvin: Duh.

Brittany: Go see what it was!

Alvin: Why not you? *crosses his arms*

Brittany: Because! I'm a girl! And you're supposed to protect me!

Alvin: Pfft, sure I am.

Simon: You actually are supposed to, Alvin.

Alvin: Ugh.

*Alvin, Simon and Theodore go over to the bathroom but Alvin runs away from the bathroom immediately*

Brittany: ALVIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Alvin: The.. the p-person that stabbed me is in there!

Jeanette: Simon isn't in there, is he? *gasps, terrified*

Alvin: N-no...

Eleanor: Not Theodore!

Alvin: Noooooo...

Eleanor: *her eyes widen* Where are they then?

*Alvin points to the closet next to the bathroom where Simon and Theodore are hiding from the stabber*

Brittany: Oh my God, that stabber is in here?!

Alvin: Do you think I'm making this up?

Brittany: *frowns* No.

Alvin: Then start believing me more often!

Brittany: Why should I? Most of the time you're lying!

Alvin: That's coming from you!

Jeanette: STOP!

*Alvin and Brittany jump back, startled by Jeanette's scream*

Jeanette: Now shhh. Listen. Didn't you hear scraping?

Alvin: No.

Jeanette: Then listen!

SCR-SCRRRR-SCRRR-SCRRR!

Alvin: Ah, now I hear it... wait, what is it?

Brittany: I dunno...

Eleanor: *sighs* When can that stabber just get out here so we can find out who they are? I'm tired of waiting.

Brittany: I'm sure Alvin wants to know.

Alvin: Well, duh!

*The masked stabber walks out of the bathroom, passes by the cupboard that Simon and Theodore are hiding in and is scraping two knives together*

Jeanette: Wh-wh-who are y-y-you?

*The masked stabber pulls the black mask off of it's head and reveals...*

The Chipettes and Alvin: CHARLENE?!

Charlene: Oh, shut up you four. Haven't you ever seen true beauty before?

Brittany: *frowns* True beauty? I'm the one with true beauty!

Charlene: Oh really?

Brittany: Do you see me wearing all black and the same blonde ponytail?

*Charlene glares at Brittany and throws the knives at Brittany's head, but Brittany ducks and the knives go straight into the RV wall.*

Brittany: What is your problem?!

Eleanor: Britt, Charlene's the one who stabbed Alvin! See? She has the same knives that Simon found in the bathroom...

Brittany: *gasps* Charlene, you stabbed my Alvie Baby?!

*Alvin blushes extremely, biting his lip*

Alvin: My name isn't Alvie Baby...

Eleanor: You know she loves calling you that.

Alvin: *nods* Yeah I know.

Charlene: I did stab Alvin and for a few reasons.

Brittany: What possible reason could you have to do that to Alvie Baby? Why did you even do that?

Charlene: Well.. *walks over to Alvin and smiles flirtatiously* I think he knows.

Alvin: Huh?

Charlene: Remember that day in fifth grade, the Valentine's Day dance at school? I wanted you to so badly ask me out to the dance, maybe even start dating. I loved you beyond imagination, Alvin. And I still do. I told you the day before the dance that I wanted you to ask me, but you said that you loved Brittany with all your heart and asked her already. Ring a bell, Alvin?

Alvin: Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?

Charlene: *sighs* That's really my only reason. But I love you...

Brittany: Then why'd you stab him?

Charlene: Maybe I could get him to come to me that way.

Alvin: Do you think that after you nearly kill me that I'll want to be your boyfriend? *rolls his eyes* What have you been drinking?!

Charlene: Alvin, please!

Alvin: No! Why would you even try?!

Charlene: I love you, that's why!

Alvin: Tough luck.

Charlene: *blinks rapidly* Huh?

Alvin: I don't need you. I never have and I never will.

Charlene: What? Why? Alvin, I won't even try! I'll just... I'll-I'll... I'll call the cops, that's what I'll do! And you'll be thrown in jail!

Alvin: Thrown in jail just because I don't love you? You're so immature.

Brittany: Besides, Charlene, you'll be the one in jail.

Charlene: No! You'll never find me!

*Charlene runs out of the RV, jumps into her Cadillac and drives away*

Alvin: Well, that was unexpected.

Brittany: Crazy stuff happens in a small matter of time.

Alvin: Yeah, like when I proposed. That was just crazy.

Brittany: ALVIN!

Alvin: I'm joking, sweetie. *kisses Brittany gently on the lips* You're happy now, aren't ya?

Brittany: *smiles* Yes I am.

Alvin: I thought so.

* * *

**So it was Charlene! Yep, it was Charlene the whole time! I know you guys will be shocked by that, just tell the guys in review. Also, the drama has been stopped. It's just so stressing and it kept me up last night, I was worrying about Brit-Britt too much. :( **

**Well, the wedding is coming up! Be here for that!**


	27. IMPORTANT TO VIEWERS!

**Sorry I just need to do this.**

* * *

_Hello. This message is addressed only to my followers and people who review at the Alvinatty Talk Show._

* * *

Just want to begin this with a friendly "hi" to start us off. Now that I've greeted you guys, I'm going to tell you right out instead of a whole long lecture. Because we all know that since I'm a 11 yr old, my writing is terrible. I don't deserve to be writing. If this turns out to be a lecture, sorry, but I need to get these words across to the public who come to the Alvin and Brittany Talk Show. (Sorry for the 'Alvinatty' above, but it shortened things for me)

Well, you all know about the irratating drama going on through the reviews, right? If you don't, I don't suggest that you read some of the reviews because they have quite nasty things written in them, and all those messages are from one person. You know who you are, I don't need to be pointing virtual fingers.

I'm not comfterable with writing if there's going to be one or two people that constantly seem to pick on this one person who's done a lot to contribute to the show. Positive things are much better than the negative things people say. Must I repeat it? SAY NICE THINGS! Everyone has feelings, no matter who they are, where they come from, or what they like to do. If you don't like what somebody has to say, don't swear your laptop screen to pieces at others. Sometimes I wonder why there's swear words anyway, it doesn't make communicating any better. I know that you feel the urge to do that at times; I understand; it's part of being human. I have many people that I want to scream at, but I just try so hard to control it. Okay, I don't always succeed but I try to. And you should do the same.

* * *

**To Dianne: You need to be kinder to people. Don't say anything if you have nothing good to say. **

* * *

To all you others, like KiBoy and chipmunksforlife and all our guests, thanks for all your support to the show. Honestly, without you, I wouldn't have stuck around.

Do you ever feel like you're not wanted? Okay, I've been bullied pretty much my whole school career. Keep in mind that I was homeschooled until grade 2. It's just bad to bully. Dianne, you're doing that to Brit-Britt. Anyway, all that set aside, I have news.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

I am going to shut down Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show. DON'T FREAK OUT YET! I will shut it down if the drama doesn't get solved quick. You know, I don't remember how it started but we have to end it now. I have such a pounding headache that it hurts to type... okay, let me finish fast.

Instead of solving the drama, guess what? We will await the return of Brit-Britt. No more drama, okay? It's really tearing me up. Dianne, as for you, if you don't apoligize by my birthday.. wait, no.

IF DIANNE DOESN'T APOLIGIZE BY APRIL 25TH, THE SHOW IS BEING SHUT DOWN!

So, Dianne, I suggest you apoligize. Because I'm sure that you'd love to do that. And yes, sarcasm was intended.

* * *

I'm a horrible writer. I am. I don't have a reason to be here, writing for you guys. Dianne, what you caused didn't only hurt Brit-Britt, but it hurt all of us. You know, you really need to work on your people skills. You really hurt me too. So much that I started to believe what haters say about me: I'm not worth living. I shouldn't be writing. I should go commit suicide.

You know what, maybe I will kill myself. Nobody wants me on Earth, so why should I stay? Name 4 people that could love me and maybe I'll reconsider. That's the challenge for the rest of you.

I didn't think that it would come to this. But it is. You only have Dianne to blame. NO DRAMA! NO MORE! It's making my headache worse, no lie, I swear. I do not ever lie. NEVER. You call me a liar, you better run. Honestly, again, no lie.

* * *

**YOU DON'T WANT ME, FINE! DIANNE, YOU'RE HURTING EVERYONE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! NOW I'M PISSED OFF! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN BECAUSE IF YOU DO, IT WON'T BE PRETTY! **

* * *

Okay, sorry. I'm sorry about that rage spaz. :( I should be ashamed. Anyway, I'll go find a knife and wait for April 25th for my death, because I guarentee that Dianne won't apoligize.

* * *

So guys, please make sure that Dianne says sorry. I can't deal with this, my life has enough issues. Anywho, good luck guys. I'll be checking every day and if Dianne says one more bad thing, you know what happens.

YOU GET THREE STRIKES, DIANNE! YOU LOSE THOSE STRIKES, YOU GET BANNED! YOU COME BACK SAYING MEAN THINGS, MY KNIFE IS READY TO TAKE MY LIFE AWAY! I AM NOT SUGGESTING ANYMORE, I AM DEMANDING THAT YOU APOLIGIZE TO EVERYONE YOU HURT, ESPECIALLY BRIT-BRITT AND THE OTHERS AND ME!

* * *

I'm not gonna even continue. To everyone else: sorry, but I needed to do this.

Dianne, the knife is in my dresser, calling out to me. It's your choice if I do kill myself or not. So apoligize. Now. And you really have a slim chance of getting choices with this one.

* * *

**Love you guys, Alvinatty4ever.**


	28. Chapter 28: THE WEDDING

**Hello followers and viewers of Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show. Surprised to see me again? Yep, bet you are. But guess what? I am so proud of you guys. Honestly, this is no lie. I am so proud. **

**Why am I so proud? Well, take a look at the reviews for the updated chapter from yesterday. Tell me, is it not amazing how quickly people can apoligize and recognize their mistakes after a serious chat? And I have good news. No bad news, just good news.**

**First of all, Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show is not ever going to be closed. Not yet anyway. Maybe not ever. But for now, it's open. And I know the remainder of the show until the time comes for it to end will be fantastic. (It may never end, mind you!) You guys have helped me come a long way with this and thanks for that. **

**Secondly, since Dianne has apoligized the very day that I posted that serious letter to you guys, I am going to continue writing since I no longer feel insecure. Dianne, thank you for saying "sorry". The drama is now over, because I think the drama is what's been giving me the headache for the past three weeks. And since I'm still writing, I think I'm gonna go put that knife back in the kitchen. Won't be needing it for a long time. :) **

**And to all the viewers who actually believe in me, who actually love me, who care about me, (which is all of you) I will never be able to thank you enough. Let's just say that I'm beyond "thank you" at the moment. **

**Good news yet again! The usual comedy is returning and there will be no more mention of the drama that USED to be concerned in this show. I just want to go back to making people laugh, that's one of the things I do best. **

**And on with the show... **

**Well, big surprise! This is Alvin and Brittany's wedding day! I thought we should have the wedding a little early to celebrate! Enjoy! **

* * *

Simon: Hello everyone. Today is the big day. Alvin is finally getting married!

Theodore: *chuckles* I never thought this day would come.

Simon: Neither did I.

Jeanette: Guys, the wedding starts in ten minutes! We need to get out to the church!

Theodore: What? Why didn't they call us then?

Jeanette: Beats me. You know how nervous Alvin was this morning. And Brittany was fighting Eleanor to stay in bed and not go.

Simon: *shakes his head knowingly* Ah, typical.

Eleanor: Can we go now?

Simon: Dave has to drive us. I think he's still getting on his tie.

Eleanor: Oh. How long do we have to wait, then?

Simon: I dunno, but let's lock up the RV. Theo, bring the camera.

Theodore: *nods* Doing that now. This thing isn't light, you know.

Eleanor: Come on Teddy. Dave's starting up the car.

*Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette walk outside and hop into the car as Dave begins to start up the car. Theodore squeals and runs up to the car, still filming with the camera*

* * *

**At The Church**

*Theodore grunts as he hops out of the car with the camera, looking around the street.*

Theodore: Where's the church? *looks ahead* Oh, there it is.

*Eleanor and Jeanette crawl out from the car, holding their bridesmaid dresses in chipmunk-sized plastic bags. Simon comes out too just as Dave opens his cardoor*

Eleanor: This place is so big.

Simon: Well, every church is pretty big. It really just depends on the amount of people that attend to the church every week.

Dave: *sighs* Okay guys, let's get inside. Theodore, you're filming the wedding for Alvin and Brittany's show, aren't you?

Theodore: Yeah, I am.

Dave: *smiles* Very committed, Theo.

Theodore: Thanks Dave!

Dave: We need to go find the dressing rooms and get ready... Theo, you have your tuxedo? Yes, I remember getting it for you. It might be in Eleanor's bag, I'll need to check.. Simon, how about you?

Simon: I don't think I have it... I looked for it everywhere but I couldn't find it.

Dave: *groans* At least the clothes you're wearing are clean. Jeanette, you have your dress? Good. Glasses... check. Thank Lord. And Ellie, sweetie, make sure you tie up the ribbon at the back of your dress, okay? Alright.. so.. let's go find the newlyweds...

Simon: Dave, you're seriously stressed out, aren't you? You're running around like a fox in a chicken coop!

Dave: This is just so hard to organize. A chipmunk wedding.

Jeanette: It'll be worth it in the end!

Simon: Maybe then those two will stop fighting.

Dave: *chuckles* I doubt it.

* * *

**Inside of the Church**

*Dave has ushered in Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore, taking care not to make Theodore drop the camera. Simon spots a dressing room and they all run inside to get dressed for the wedding. Except Simon, for he doesn't have anything to change into.*

Jeanette: Tie the ribbon, Eleanor. Perfect, we have to wear pink...

Eleanor: And white.

Jeanette: I know, but pink doesn't suit me.

Eleanor: *shrugs* Neither for me.

*Dave and Simon and Theodore spot Alvin hiding behind a huge plant pot with flowers in it and laugh*

Simon: Alvin, we know it's you!

Alvin: NO YOU DON'T!

Dave: Alvin, come on out. Now. Alvin!

*Alvin peeks out around the corner of the flower pot and sighs, noticing it's just them, and comes over*

Alvin: Oh God, I thought Brittany was here.

Theodore: Why're you so scared anyway?

*Alvin frowns and tries not to freak out*

Dave: Poor Alvin.

*Jeanette and Eleanor run out of the dressing room, wearing their pink bridesmaid dresses that have white tints on the edges*

Alvin: This whole thing is stressing me out anyways! How can I not be stressed! I feel like I'm about to die... why'd I even propose in the first place?

Simon: Because you're hopelessly in love. Lovesick Alvin. Sounds just like you, eh?

Alvin: I'm not lovesick!

*Theodore starts giggling as he films*

Simon: Oh yes you are.

Jeanette: You are.

Eleanor: You really are lovesick, Alvin.

*Alvin rolls his eyes and tries to relax. The whole wedding is gonna start in two minutes and he's freaking out*

Alvin: Whatever whatever. I need to go. I'll see you after.

Simon and Theodore: GOOD LUCK!

Alvin: Yeah, I'm definitely gonna need it.

*Alvin smiles and then turns to go to the wedding*

Dave: Alright, you all ready?

Simon: Yep, we are.

Dave: Then let's go see your older siblings get married.

* * *

**Inside the Wedding Room**

*Alvin is standing near the pastor, sweating in fear. He's seriously freaked out and is intimidated by Simon, Dave and Theodore staring at him. To make it worse, Theodore's filming the wedding for the show!*

* * *

**Back In The Dressing Room**

*Jeanette grabs a nut from the small picnic basket that Dave brought and hands one to Brittany*

Brittany: Thanks.. but no thanks. Ellie, do you want it?

Eleanor: Sure.

*Brittany hands the nut to Eleanor and Eleanor pops it into her mouth*

Eleanor: Yum!

*Claire comes into the dressing room and gasps at the sight of Brittany.*

Claire: You look amazing!

Brittany: *bites her lip nervously* Thanks.

Claire: Anyway, wedding starts in a minute. Might want to get out there, Brittany.

Brittany: EEEEEEEEEK!

*Claire leaves the room and goes back to the wedding room to sit next to Dave and Simon*

Jeanette: It's alright, Brittany. You're gonna be fine! Don't worry!

*Brittany starts to hyperventilate, terrified to go into the wedding room*

Eleanor: Calm down, B. You can do it. Just go in, get it over with. You'll be on your honeymoon soon enough. Just get it out.

*Brittany calms down a little and then sighs, hugging her sisters tight.*

Jeanette: Remember the old tradition?

Brittany: Which one? There's practically a million wedding traditions.

Jeanette: Something borrowed, something new, something old and something blue!

Eleanor: Oh yeah, I forgot that one. What's something new?

Brittany: *gestures to her wedding gown* This is new.

Jeanette: Something old.

Eleanor: These earrings. *points to the stud earrings Brittany's wearing* They were our Mom's.

Jeanette: *grins* I know. Something borrowed.

Eleanor: I let her wear my white flats for the wedding.

Jeanette: Something blue. *pulls a glittery blue rose brooch out of her purse* Here you are, Brittany.

Brittany: Thank you, Jeanie. *puts it on right over her heart* Thanks so much, you guys.

Eleanor: Good luck. We'll be waiting for you.

* * *

**Inside of the Wedding Room**

*Eleanor and Jeanette are walking down the aisle, smiling brightly all the way. Theodore and Simon stop to gaze at them until the two bridesmaids step on the.. the place where the wedding members stand*

Eleanor: Feeling better, Alvin?

*Alvin shakes his head*

*The flowergirl, which is Alvin's cousin, Bridgette, has already come down the aisle, scattering rose petals. The ringcarrier, which is Simon's friend, Nathan, has already come too.*

Jeanette: Where is she?

Eleanor: I have no idea. She said she was coming.

*The organ starts to play the wedding song and that just gets Alvin more nervous all the while. Brittany takes a deep breath from behind the curtains and walks out onto the aisle. Alvin's eyes widen, seeing the sight of her. Brittany knows nearly a hundred or so pairs of eyes are focused on her, but she's only looking at Alvin. She's extremely scared, and she knows Alvin feels the same.*

Jeanette: There she is.

*Brittany continues to walk down the aisle, shuddering with fear. What if she messed up something? What if she looked like an idiot? She finally reached Alvin, who was looking at the floor*

Pastor: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony to bring these two bodies in Christ to one, and into which holy estate these two persons come now to be joined.

*Dave starts to cry and Claire tries to comfort him gently. Theodore just grins, filming the wedding*

Pastor: We shall proceed with the wedding vows. Alvin Seville, do you take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?

Alvin: *sighs, trying to speak* I- I do..

Pastor: Brittany Miller, do you take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?

Brittany: *nods* I do.

Pastor: I would like for you to join hands.. I mean, paws. Sorry..

*Alvin and Brittany look into eachother's eyes, holding eachother's paws in their own. Alvin notices how beautiful Brittany is in her puffy white sparkly wedding dress, with her transparent veil over her face. Her hair is silky and smooth-looking, her eyes glittering like sapphires.*

Pastor: Alvin Seville, do you take Brittany Miller, to be your lawfully wedded wife, knowing in your heart that she will be your constant friend, your faithful partner in life, and your one true love?

Alvin: I do.

Pastor: Brittany Miller, do you take Alvin Seville, to be your lawfully wedded husband, knowing in your heart that she will be your constant friend, your faithful partner in life, and your one true love?

Brittany: I do.

Pastor: Alvin Seville, do you swear to be faithful to Brittany Miller, through sickness and in health, joy and sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad?

Alvin: I do.

Pastor: Brittany Miller, do you swear to be faithful to Alvin Seville, through sickness and in health, joy and sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad?

Brittany: I do.

Pastor: Alvin Seville, do you promise to love Brittany Miller without reservation, to honor and respect, provide for her needs as best as you can, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress, to grow with her in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with her, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?

Alvin: *sighs, still scared* I do..

Pastor: Brittany Miller, do you promise to love Alvin Seville without reservation, to honor and respect, provide for his needs as best as you can, protect him from harm, comfort him in times of distress, to grow with him in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with him, and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?

Brittany: I do.

Pastor: Our bible reading for this ceremony is 1 Corinthians 13.

_I may be able to speak the languages of men and even of angels, but if I have no love, my speech is no more than a noisy gong or a clanging bell. _

_I may have the gift of inspired preaching; I may have all knowledge and understand all secrets; I may have all the faith needed to move mountains - but if I have no love, I am nothing. I may give away everything I have, and even give up my body to be burnt -but if I have no love, this does me no good. _

_Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud; love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable; love does not keep a record of wrongs; love is not happy with evil, but is happy with the truth. Love never gives up; and its faith, hope, and patience never fail. _

_Love is eternal. _

_There are inspired messages, but they are temporary; there are gifts of speaking in strange tongues but they will cease. There is knowledge, but it will pass. _

_For our gifts of knowledge and inspired massages are only partial; But when what is perfect comes, then what is partial will disappear. _

_When I was a child, my speech, my feelings, and thinking were those of a child; Now that I am a man, I have no more use for childish ways. _

_What we see now is like a dim image in a mirror; Then we shall see face to face. What I know now is only partial; Then it will be complete - as complete as God's knowledge of me. _

_Meanwhile these three remain; faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is love._

Dave: *whispers* That's beautiful..

Simon: You alright, Dave?

Dave: *sniffs, trying not to cry* Yep. Just... just fine.

Pastor: May God bless this couple throughout their marriage, as long as they live. And now, you may kiss the bride.

*Alvin sighs and lifts up the veil to reveal his bride's face. He smiles at her, encouragingly and holds onto her as he pulls her into the kiss*

Simon and Theodore: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

*Dave starts to cry uncontrollably, drying his eyes all the while. Cheers erupt through the room as Alvin and Brittany hold onto eachother, kissing as passionately as they never had, showing their love for eachother. When they pull away, Jeanette and Eleanor hug Brittany tenderly and then let Alvin have her*

Brittany: Alvin, you're so brave...

Alvin: You're even braver. You take the blame for everything I ever did. I'm gonna look out for you. Even if it means risking everything I have.

Brittany: *starts to cry* I love you.

Alvin: I love you too.

*Brittany yanks Alvin into a hug, crying tears of joy. Finally, Alvin was all hers*

* * *

**Outside the Church**

*Simon and Theodore are trying to calm down Dave, but Dave is still crying. It's just too much for him! XD. Finally, Alvin and Brittany come over and say their goodbyes to Simon and Theodore and Jeanette and Eleanor.*

Alvin: We'll be back soon.

Simon: We know. We'll all miss you.

Alvin: Thanks bro. *smiles and hugs his brothers*

*Alvin and Brittany go into the car, and Brittany throws the bouquet over her head. Eleanor catches it and starts squealing as Brittany and Alvin drive off*


	29. Chapter 29: IMPORTANT

**Sorry I need to tell ya something...**

I shall be on vacation in Orlando Resort where dreams come true, I guess. Fact is, I'm dying to see the Harry Potter exhibit and guess what? The actors who play Harry, Hermione and eeek,OH MY GOD RONNYYYY (sorry, fangirl here I am obsessed) are gonna be there! And I'm fa-reakin out here! I won't be allowed to use Internet my Mom said, so I won't see you for a little while. I'll be back before the beginning of June but until then, keep on rocking!

I'll see ya soon and I'll miss you guys for the short time that I'm visiting Harry Potter World. Ah, and meeting Rupert Grint.. (Ron Weasley's actor) God, I'd do unimaginable things to him if I could.. *dreamy eyes*

Anyway, I shall return! Hope ya don't forget me! See ya soon!

Better go pack.. gotta get to the airport in five hours.

'Til then, Alvinatty4ever out!


End file.
